


The Dysfunctional Duo

by blktauna



Category: Haywire (2011), Shame (2011), Wanted (2008)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bickering, Bodily Fluids, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fisting, Frottage, Gunplay, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 80
Words: 66,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a <a>First Class Kink</a> and just went mental from there. These usually get done and posted on Tumblr and on my site so there might be lag.</p><p>I also am writing this out of order so chapters might change over time.</p><p>Brandon takes Wesley right after the ATM scene in Wanted. Things diverge rapidly after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smell of Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago

Wesley thought someone was following him. It wasn't as if he were paranoid or anything, but that whole 'being watched' thing... well he'd felt it ever since he'd walked past that yuppie dive bar. He swore at the ATM he kept seeing someone out of the corner of his eye, but that was stupid. Why would anyone be following him? He didn't have anything anyone wanted. However, when he got his card back from the ATM and started to walk away, a tall, rangy guy, nice looking with sandy hair and intense eyes came out of nowhere and blocked him into the doorway of the sign store.

"What's your problem, asshole?" Wesley snapped.

He tried to push past the guy, but he was shoved back. The asshole just leered down at him, gaze roaming up and down, his leer growing larger when he saw the bulge in Wesley's trousers. The guy wasn't actually touching him, but Wesley felt sort of violated anyway. He frowned and made to push past again, but the asshole's hand snaked out and seized his tie.

"Hey!" Wesley cried as he tried to back away.

"I want you to come with me," the guy purred, the word 'come' heavily laden with innuendo.

"Go fuck yourself..." Wesley's eyes went a bit wide as the asshole licked his lips and grinned. The air was getting heavy between them.

"That's boring. I'd rather you do it."

He pulled Wesley by the tie until their lips were very close. Wesley thought for a second the guy was going to kiss him. He stared, open mouthed as the guy's tongue flicked towards his lips. The guy was propositioning him... Him... No one propositioned him. Ever.

"The fuck?" Wesley's voice cracked.

The asshole trailed his fingers up Wesley's neck, thumb pushing into his mouth. He grinned in triumph when Wesley's lips closed around it. Wesley didn't want to suck on this weird guy's thumb but it was almost like he couldn't help himself. His dick hadn't talked to him in so long he'd forgot how hard it was to ignore when it did talk to him and it was telling him he wanted this guy and wanted him big. He didn't even like guys...

After a few pushes of his thumb between Wesley's red lips, the guy chuckled and popped it free, sucking it into his own mouth. Wesley whimpered sightly.

"I'm going to wait around the corner," the guy said, tongue working over his thumb in a gross but weirdly erotic way.

Wesley gasped slightly, his cheeks going hot. He shifted a bit to ease the growing pressure in his crotch and hoped the weirdo didn't notice. The guy barked out another little laugh then was suddenly gone from the doorframe. Wesley stood blinking for a moment and swallowed, his mouth gone very dry.

"Hey... hey Asshole... Fuck you!" he shouted after the guy, suddenly running out after the man. He knew it was stupid but did it anyways. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Wesley saw the guy as he turned the corner and bolted after him. He never saw what hit him.

***

"Huh?"

Wesley's eyes popped open to the unusual feeling of someone's tongue laving over his dick. The bed was really nice too. Much nicer than his. And it was quiet. Well, except for the slurping. Which was getting him turned on in ways he'd never even considered before. Thing is, he couldn't think of how he'd got there. His head was pounding but he didn't remember drinking. When he tried to see what was happening, he realised he was restrained. Panic set in.

"Oh my god, oh my god, HELP!" he yelled, yanking on the ropes, "HELP!"

"Shut it!" came the growl, "Or I'll stuff something in there to see that you do."

A man's voice... Some guy was sucking him off. That should not have made him harder but it definitely did.

"Fuck you asshole! Hel..."

Something like a balled up tshirt was summarily stuffed into his mouth. Wesley knew it had to be the asshole from the ATM even before the guy had slithered up his body to lick wetly along his throat.

"Well, my little friend. Here we are."

Asshole propped himself up on his elbows and winked. Wesley just glared, all of the 'fuck yous' lost to the dry cotton in his mouth.

"You seemed to like what I was doing before. Shall I go back to that then?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Wesley's snorts, "I take it by your silence that you agree."

The guy ignored the muffled shouts and began to suck marks onto Wesley's skin, tongue leaving complex lines of cooling wetness between savage, blooming bites.

"You bruise like a peach, my lad. It's very pretty."

Wesley wriggled helplessly as the guy kissed, sucked and bit his way down from his neck to his navel. He moaned, in spite of himself, his body reacting happily to every lick and bite. The guy was really taking his time and it was beginning to make him a little crazy. He never knew that licking his nipple could send lightening through his veins like that. Wesley bucked in surprise when a wet tongue worked its way into his navel. Asshole's forearm clamped down over his hips to keep him still, but Wesley still wriggled, pressing himself into the guy's arm. It felt good. Far too good. He must be going nuts but all this was way more exciting than frightening now. That and he hadn't really had sex for months, and this guy seemed way more into him than Cathy ever had been.

"Mmm yes, you do like this, don't you?" the asshole said, as he chewed his way across Wesley's belly, tongue finally flicking back over the head of Wesley's straining dick.

Wesley's moan wasn't much muffled by the shirt. That seemed to amuse the guy, and he chuckled as he pushed himself up. He sat back on his heels, knees sliding under Wesley's thighs, splaying him open wider than he already was. the guy was still dressed even. An expensive shirt, sleeves rolled up; vest from a really nice blue three piece hanging open in ways that made Wesley's gaze go right to the guy's open collar. The guy laughed at him and rubbed his large hands over Wesley's hips and thighs, teasing for a moment before taking a good grip on Wesley's dick. Wesley practically swallowed his gag as he arched up into the guy's hand, trying for more contact. He thrashed his head, trying to dislodge the gag. He was getting light headed from the lack of air and being way too turned on.

"If I take out the gag, will you behave?" he drawled, drawing his fingers up and down Wesley's dick; grip too light to satisfy but heavy enough to keep things going.

Wesley nodded, nostrils flaring. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes and the dry cotton was making him choke.

"Good, because I have plans for that mouth."

The guy pulled the gag roughly from Wesley's mouth and tossed it down the bed. He seized Wesley by the hair and bent to shove his tongue down Wesley's throat. Wesley groaned and heaved his hips up, desperate. That got a growl from the guy as he slowly rubbed himself along Wesley's body, flicking his tongue over Wesley's in time with every grind. Their kiss getting messier and their mingled groans getting needier with every second. The guy wasn't a bad kisser, even with all those teeth.

"Please," Wesley begged, "You're killing me here."

The asshole chuckled and bit Wesley right above the collarbone. Wesley wailed and rolled his hips against the fabric of the guy's trousers. He was a bit past caring that this was a man and that he was tied up and didn't know where he was. He was hard and wanting and this guy was driving him mad.

"Eager little thing as well. How nice."

The asshole slipped from between Wesley's legs with one last squeese of Wesley's dick and stood by the bed, slowly undoing his belt.

"Now how shall I have you first?" He pursed his lips and tapped one long finger against them, as if he were giving it heavy deliberation.

Wesley ran his tongue over his lips, trying to get a grip. He flopped his head back and screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to get his breathing under control. Then it struck him. Asshole had said 'first'.

"What do you mean 'first'?" he squeaked, eyes popping open again.

The asshole was smiling, as he skinned out of his shirt. It was a kind of scary smile.

"I mean first. Now that I've gone to all the trouble of getting you here, I'm going to enjoy you," he tossed the shirt onto the floor and undid his zip.

Wesley couldn't help but notice the guy was really built under the flashy clothes, rangy, but built. He gasped as the guy's trousers slid down his thighs.

"Wow..."

Asshole looked smug at that. Wesley wondered why this guy was tying him up when he shouldn't have had any trouble getting all the girls he could want with everything he had going for him.

"And I know what to do with it. The question is do you?"

It seemed the guy had figured out what he was going to do first. Wesley's skin went hot all over as the guy climbed back onto the bed, knees either side of his chest. The guy was palming his not inconsiderable dick and rubbing it along Wesley's chin, bumping it into his bottom lip. Wesley could actually taste him now.

"Open up."

Wesley did, without thinking. The guy shoved his dick in without any warning, making Wesley choke for air. Tears welled up but he tried not to bite. He was pretty sure that wouldn't go over well. After one particularly bad gag, the guy's fingers wound into his hair and he eased back a bit.

"You've never done this."

It was more of a statement of the obvious than a question but Wesley nodded anyway.

"How delightful. I've never had a virgin."

There was that shark's grin again. Wesley bristled at that but it was hard to refute when he was red faced, coughing and drooling around the guy's dick. Now he understood what girls didn't like about doing this. He panted for air while he could but the guy was impatient.

"Its not going to suck itself, lad," he gave Wesley's hair a good yank and rubbed his saliva covered dick along Wesley's lips.

"Fuck you!" Wesley tried to spit the moisture back at him.

He realised that was a bit of a mistake when the guy shoved himself so far in that he almost hurled. The guy dug his thumb into the muscle under Wesley's ear, making his jaw pop wide open, then started to fuck the crap out of his mouth. Wesley thrashed around, just trying to breathe as the guy laughed at him.

"That's it my beauty, let me fuck that perfect, filthy mouth of yours."

Wesley choked as his eyes spilled tears and his nose fills with snot. Crying wasn't the smartest thing to do, but between the head of this guy's huge dick banging against the back of his throat and the extreme humiliation he just sort of did. The sick thing is, the guy seemed to like it more that way.

"God yes..." the guy moaned, deep and loud.

Wesley could feel the asshole's body start to tremble and his shoving get more and more erratic with each thrust.

'please let it end please let it end' Wesley prayed as he tried to bite down.

It didn't work and earned him a slap but the guy pulled out, leaving him gagging for air and coughing. Then asshole took his dick in his hand and gave himself a good few strokes until he came all over Wesley's face. Wesley tried to turn away but the guy's hand clamped hard around his chin and held him fast. When he was done he tangled his fingers in Wesley's hair and yanked his head up.

"There's one cherry down. Lets see what others we can plunder," he purred, bending down to lick some of the fallen tears from Wesley's cheek. "You look delicious with my come all over your face."

Wesley just whimpered at him, still sniffling.

"Please let me go," he cringed a bit at how pathetic he sounded but things had reversed from hot to scary again.

The guy just looked at him, smiling. "Maybe if you please me. Now let's see what else you haven't done."

He started to slide back along Wesley's body, hands everywhere, rubbing and pinching, dragging his nails over delicate skin. Gooseflesh rose on every part he touched. Wesley moaned in spite of himself. Suddenly the caresses stilled.

"Or maybe I'll show you how you're supposed to suck cock."

"Oh god..." Wesley panted.

The guy took Wesley's flagging dick in one hand and teased his balls with the other. Wesley moaned again at the touch of this guy's hands. Embarrassingly it didn't take too much handling to get him fully hard again. It was like the guy could read his mind on how rough and fast he liked it. Wesley writhed shamelessly, thighs bunching and hips bucking as the guy's powerful hands worked him into a pleading frenzy.

"God yes... don't stop... please don't ..."

Wesley let out a strangled groan as the asshole again simply stopped.

"no no... oh come on..." he pleaded.

"I think I'd rather do something more fun with this," he leaned up over Wesley, grabbing something from the night table before licking wetly over Wesley's mouth. "Ever fucked someone in the ass?"

Wesley was sure he'd gone scarlet and that made the asshole laugh at him again.

"What a lovely colour you turn. I'd keep you just for that."

"Don't mock me asshole..." Wesley blurted, temper getting the better of sense.

The guy laughed even more at that one, eyes raking over him in what looked like real hunger. He held up the tube he'd retrieved and cocked his eyebrow.

"It's not nice to mock the afflicted. And you seem afflicted with virginity. Not for long though since I'm going to show you what you've been missing."

He popped the cap and squirted out a big blob of the stuff, coating two of his stupidly long fingers with it. Then he reached around his back and sighed. His eyes closed and his head fell back as the muscles in his arms worked. Wesley shivered as he registered the soft squelching noises coming between the guy's grunts. He craned his neck to see if he could actually see what was going on but there wasn't enough play in the ropes. He also realised his fingers were starting to tingle.

"ohmygod..." Wesley breathed as the guy reluctantly stopped what he was doing and brought his hand forward for another blob of stuff.

"I'm all slicked up, now it's your turn."

The guy took him in hand and stroked, goo getting all over and the squishing noises making him squirm. It was cold, right out of the tube, and Wesley cried out in protest.

"Too cold, darling? Well lets heat things up then."

The guy shifted, going up on his knees. He pushed his hips forward and let Wesley's dick slip back up between his cheeks. He bounced like that a few times before simply impaling himself. It was obvious he loved it, since his dick was filling as rapidly as his hips were moving. Sweat started to sheen over his chest along with a red bloom of exertion.

"God yes, my lad, yes..." he growled.

Wesley panted and shoved up, desperate for more. He'd never felt anything like this before and was rapidly getting overwhelmed by the tight, slick sensations. The guy was clenching down and it was amazing.

"oh my god that's so good," Wesley babbled, "I can't... ohmygod..."

"I didn't say you could come yet," he purred, sitting down hard.

Wesley sobbed and tried to push up but couldn't. His whole body was trembling from being denied. Sweat trickled into his eyes, making the tears well up again as he writhed to no avail.

"Please... I'm sorry, please... I can't..." he wailed.

The guy just smiled down at him and stroked himself gently.

"That was good, but this will be better. No need to ask if you've been fucked before, is there?"

The guy picked up the tube again and squirted more in his hand. He lazily rolled his hips while stroking the stuff all over his dick. Wesley just sobbed as he watched, unable to do more than just take it.

"Now let's have this cherry popped, shall we?"

He slid off Wesley's dick with a little sigh and shifted himself backwards, sitting on his heels and tilting Wesley's hips up until he rested, splayed open across the guy's thighs. One long, well slicked finger traced little swirls along the inside of Wesley's thigh.

"Please... " Wesley begged.

"Are you begging me to fuck you or let you go?" The man's eyes bored into him, bright and frightening.

"i... i don't know..." he whined, wriggling in the hope of any sort of contact.

"Good." He unceremoniously shoved his finger deep inside Wesley's hole.

"oh god, ohmygod!" Wesley howled, thighs bunching as he tried to push onto it even further.

"You dirty little boy, I knew you'd be all over this."

The guy pushed in and out fast, making Wesley scream for more. He thrashed wildly, sweat beginning to pour off him with all the exertion.

"please... please..."

Wesley sobbed as another slim digit was shoved in with the first. He certainly didn't want this to feel good, but it did all the same. Then the guy twisted his wrist and all the breath left him in one long howl. Stars danced in front of his eyes as the guy kept rubbing and pressing on whatever spot he'd hit.

"Oh god oh god..."

Wesley felt like he was going to explode. Every nerve was on fire, pleasure zinging up and down his body like he'd never felt before. Then the guy shifted and everything blew up. It felt like the lower half of him was on fire and upper half was being drowned in heroin. The guy was pounding into him mercilessly now and Wesley didn't care. He cared only about riding this wave until everything crashed around him.

"That's it you little whore, give it up for me."

Wesley was panting, seconds away from finally coming when the guy savagely pulled out of him and jerked himself to completion over Wesley's chest. He laughed breathlessly as he flopped down to the mattress, sweat dripping from his now soaking and messy hair.

"Noooooo no please , god please... ohmygod don't...don't leave me like this..." Wesley begged, hoarse and sobbing, every limb quivering, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks.

The guy heaved himself up onto his elbows, a terrible grin taking over his face.

"Tell me how much you want me, slut."

"Please... more than anything, please..." Wesley thrashed, completely gone with need. "Please just touch me."

The guy looked at him in triumph sliding his hand over Wesley's hip and rubbing the pools of come on his belly into his skin.

"You're ruined now my little friend. Nothing will be the same for you after this..."

He grabbed Wesley's dick and by the second jerk, Wesley had come so hard he passed out.

\-----------

When he woke up, he'd been untied and was alone. He heaved himself up and ran to the toilet, vomiting loudly. He clung to the toilet until his head stopped buzzing then dragged himself into the shower. He was going to forget this as quickly as he could.

When he'd cleaned himself up and got dressed, he saw the little note was on the night table. At least now he knew where he was, going by the hotel stationary.

'Room is yours till noon. Think of me while you jerk off.'

Wesley crumpled it and threw it on the floor, looking at his watch. He'd only been here a couple of hours. If he hurried, he might be in time to pick up his prescription...

\-----

end


	2. Wesley doesn't see Me

  


> He was beautiful, ripe... my little virgin. Although not a virgin anymore, not after what I'd done to him. I could tell that he didn't see me, even though that woman did. She seemed protective of him. More like a bodyguard than a lover. It didn't matter if she was his lover now, she could never have him as completely as I did. I could take him away from her. Maybe I would. I'd been thinking of him entirely too much since that night and then here he was, out of nowhere, on the train practically in front of me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to get him out of my head. Maybe I was supposed to have him ...
> 
> He was so beautiful. His skin was still slightly flushed from whatever they'd been doing. His hair was sweaty and curling just a bit. It made me want to grab him by it. Grab him and use his beautiful mouth again and again. I could feel my need for him growing, the longer I looked at him. That made up my mind.
> 
> As soon as I moved, the woman's full attention was on me. She stared at me with the same flat stare a shark has. It was unnerving and scary. Her full lips should have been more interesting than his, but it was a symptom of things lately that they weren't. I wanted him and only him.
> 
> "Come on Wesley," She abruptly stood and gripped his shoulder. "This is us."
> 
> It was exciting to see her manhandle him up. He was pliant with her too, as he had been with me. My want for him made it impossible to sit.
> 
> The train ground to a halt and the woman shoved him out the door, turning to block me as I slipped in behind them. She was surprisingly strong as she shoved me back.
> 
> "Get lost Freak," she sneered as the doors closed on me.
> 
> "Freak?" I heard him say as he turned. There was something in his voice, something like excitement. The train moved before he could spot me.
> 
> ————————


	3. Watched on the El

> There he was again, this time without that woman. He hadn't seen me yet, so I could just look. And I did look. From the wild unkempt waves of his hair, down to his lush red lips, down the sliver of pale flesh that peek out from under his bulky green jumper down to his fingers nervously thrumming against his thigh. I have to admit I lingered on his lips for quite some time. They'd looked so perfect wrapped around me that it never failed to stir. But as perfect as his lips were, it was what was concealed in his ratty jeans that thrilled me even more.
> 
> I didn't usually pursue men. They were too easy, too willing. There was no challenge. This one was none of those things. I may have had him, ruined him, but for all I'd made him do everything I wanted, he still fought. It made me want him again to see if he still fought. To see if he was still going to deny that he loved every moment, even while he cried and thrashed.
> 
> I want to drive him to take his revenge on me. To pin me down and pound into me until we both are nothing more than raw nerve endings looking for release. I want him to make me pay for all I took from him. And I would keep taking from him, just so he would stay.
> 
> I find I want to keep him. To the exclusion of others. Maybe we'll kill each other. Maybe we'll be together forever. Maybe he'll try to run... I'll catch him. I have to.
> 
> ————————
> 
>  


	4. Maybe We Don't have to be Desperate Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Wanted, the adventure continues
> 
> That ATM is eventful. This time it's after Wesley destroys the brotherhood and looks to see if they've screwed him. They have. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either James McAvoy or Michael Fassbender. They should be very happy that I do not.   
> Note: not beta'd all mistakes mine.

Wesley slumped by the ATM, the full force of his injuries and exhaustion finally taking their toll. He laughed bitterly at how shit had changed in six weeks, but hadn't changed at all. At least now he didn't have to go back and listen to Janice but he only had 14 bucks to his name and vengeance to deal. He'd been a millionaire that morning and regretted not tapping out more mad money before it all had gone to hell, but that was the story of his life...

"Wha?" he croaked, when he finally noticed someone looming over him.

"Well if it isn't my little virgin. You look like shit."

Wesley knew the voice, sort of. He knew the guy sort of, but his vision was going dark and he felt himself sliding down the rough stone of the wall.

\-----

The deja vu hit as soon as his eyes fluttered open. It was the same quiet room with the comfortable bed, only this time the asshole hadn't tied him down. He didn't need to, the bullet wound, the gashes, the wrenched knee and the over exertion were enough.

"Fuck..." Wesley ground out, still too shaky to even shift position.

"Gladly."

The bed dips down and Wesley feels a wet tongue teasing the knife cuts on his face. He groaned but doesn't try to get away. The weirdo didn't even comment on the bullet hole, which was killing him. He finally managed to shift when he realised this time he at least still had his jeans on.

"What have you been up to little virgin? Your old body was nice but this..." the guy licked up Wesley's now sharply defined abdominals, "This is gorgeous."

Wesley let out a little moan, in spite of himself. Something about this guy just lit all this nerves on fire.

"Stop calling me that, asshole..." he groaned, winding his fingers in the guy's hair.

"Make me..." the guy purred as he swiped his tongue under the waistband of Wesley's jeans.

Something in his voice gave Wesley energy. It was like the guy wanted him to smack him around or something. And Wesley was discovering that he wanted to oblige him on that. A lot.

"I will."

Wesley pulled the guy off him by the hair and flung him to the floor. He scrambled up and stood over the guy, hands balled into fists. The guy made a growling noise as his ass hit the deck and looked up at him with obvious lust.

"Bet you can't, little virgin."

Wesley pouted for a moment, trying to hitch up his now low sliding jeans, then leapt.

He punched the guy right in the face before he grabbed him by the throat. He throttled the guy while straddling him, surprised to catch himself rubbing off on the guy's thigh. His loss of attention was paid for by the guy grabbing his injured shoulder and pressing his thumb deep in. Wesley howled in shock more than pain but it gave the guy an opening to roll them over. They wriggled against one another for a moment before the guy licked Wesley's lips and laughed.

"Little virgin."

"Don't call me that..." Wesley panted, head butting the guy.

"Little... virgin..." he snorted, spitting a bit of blood onto Wesley's face.

"Asshole!" Wesley shouted, pummeling wildly.

The guy didn't really even dodge, he just took it, moaning like he was getting off on it. Then Wesley's hand slid over the guy's crotch and he knew just how much he was getting off on it.

"Freak..." Wesley gasped, palming the guy hard through his expensive trousers.

"Little virgin..." he purred, arching up shamelessly into Wesley's hand.

Wesley snarled and grabbed the guy by the shirt, bouncing his head off the night table. The table shook with the force of it, sending something to the floor with a thud. Wesley saw it was his gun. He seized it and stuffed it in the guy's face.

"Suck it freak..." he moaned.

The guy just held his gaze, wiping the blood from his nose. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip of the barrel. Wesley's breath hitched as he felt the jolt of want hit. The guy's tongue wound around the barrel, caressing it before sucking it all the way down to the trigger guard. He looked at Wesley with naked lust and trailed his fingers over Wesley's arms as he started to deep throat the gun barrel. Wesley shivered even though the guy's hands were hot.

"Holy shit..." Wesley squeaked, lust pooling in his belly.

The guy took the thing really deep then looked up into Wesley's eyes, pulled back and flicked his tongue out towards the trigger. Wesley felt sweat begin to pool on his upper lip.

"You gonna do that for me freak? Suck me down good, huh?" he meant to sound commanding but his voice cracked.

The guy just hollowed his cheeks, swallowing the gun practically whole. Wesley gulped hard and let out a small whimper. He just started fucking the crap out of the guy's mouth with the gun as he rolled his hips against the guys thigh. He was so hard it shocked him. When the guy's hands slid up to grab his ass, Wesley pulled the gun away and shoved his tongue down the guy's mouth. They clawed at each other desperately for a bit, tongues everywhere, the only sounds wet and gasping. Wesley ripped at the guy's shirt, trying to get it off, as he felt the guy's hands pulling at his zip trying to get his jeans over his hips.

"Fuck it... " Wesley couldn't take it for another moment and shoved the guy flat. He flung the guy's shirt aside and rubbed his hands over his broad shoulders. He slid himself forward, until his knees were in the guy's armpits. "Come on freak. Suck me."

The guy sighed happily and licked his lips as he fished Wesley's almost painfully hard dick from his jeans. He then shoved his hands down the back of Wesley's jeans and wrapped them around Wesley's bottom and tipped him up, sucking him down as Wesley pitched forward onto all fours. The guy's hands pushed at him, massaging his cheeks and pulling him in deeper. Wesley groaned and began to thrust in and out, wantonly and with force. Enough force that the two of them shifted along the carpet.

"Shit... Shit... I'm gonna fuck you through the floor, you bastard... shit."

Wesley was balanced on his forearms, clawing at the plush carpet as he continued to use the guy's mouth. He'd said he'd show Wesley how to suck cock and boy was he ever. Wesley was crying out in rough shouts as he felt his dick continually hit the back of the guy's throat and said throat close tightly around him with each push. The guy swallowed hard and made Wesley see stars.

"ohmygod..." Wesley howled, emptying himself down the guy's throat.

He was panting and quivering all over as the guy pushed himself out from under Wesley's thighs. They guy's grin and well fucked lips made Wesley moan. He didn't stop himself from plastering himself over the guy and shoving his tongue back into that well used mouth. It was weird to taste himself but he liked the combination of their tastes. He chewed greedily on the guy's lower lip.

"Fuck... " Wesley ground out, wiping the hair back out from his face. "That was great."

The guy just laughed and kissed Wesley again, more slowly this time, hands running greedily over his back. Wesley moaned into his mouth as the guy took hold of his ass cheeks and kneaded, spreading them.

"You did like my fingers last time," he purred, one of his fingers teasing and pressing at Wesley's hole.

"I did. Liked your dick too. But I want those fingers first," he demanded, pushing himself back and onto them.

Both of them moaned then.

"Get up, lad... get those jeans off."

"Fuck you, I'm in charge here..." Wesley rolled onto his side, kicking his jeans down.

The guy just chuckled again, skinning out of his own trousers and kicking them into the air. He grabbed Wesley's arm and dragged him back onto his chest. He shoved one finger roughly into Wesley's mouth, watching intently as Wesley slowly sucked it in and out.

"Like that... yes... get it nice and wet."

Wesley closed his eyes, just focusing on the taste and texture of the guy's finger. He used his tongue lavishly, slurping and swiping to make it slick quick.

"That's perfect... like your ass." The guy popped his finger free and summarily shoved it home. Wesley howled happily and bounced wildly.

"Shit, that's so good. ohmygod... where's the lube... lube you shit... ohmygod..."

Wesley's bucking scraped them back along the carpet until they both hit the night table again. Wesley slapped his hand up and around it until he felt something like a tube. He grabbed it so hard half of it oozed out over the table and his hand. Wesley dropped it to the floor when the guy's hand twisted and everything went over exposed. It almost felt like he'd come again, it was so good.

"jesus... fuck... again, do it again!" he cried, arching back and grinding his hips down.

"Beg for my cock, little virgin. Beg."

"Fuck you man... give it to me or I'll fucking shoot you."

The guy laughed at that and shoved a second finger in. Wesley growled and rode his hand even harder. It was so good he was starting to get hard again. That hadn't happened to him ever and it made him laugh.

"What are you? ohmygod... I'm ... shit fuck me now before I kill you, you bastard..."

Wesley reached behind his back and grabbed the guy's wrist, yanking his hand away and hissing with the sudden lack of those amazing fingers. It took him a minute to realise his hand was still dripping with goo from where he'd squeesed the tube too hard. When he did realise, he seized the guy's massive dick and started slicking him up as fast as possible. That got the guy to shut up and buck into his hands.

"Come on freak, come on..."

The guy smiled up at him, filled with want and intent. He gripped Wesley's hips tightly and lifted him, pulling him just forward enough.

"You want it so much, you put it in," the guy growled.

Wesley didn't hesitate. He reached back and grabbed, sitting down hard until he had all of it. He let out a ragged gasp as his nerve endings caught up with what he'd done, but the searing jolt of being full was exactly what he wanted. He felt the guy bend his knees and push up, then grabbed at the guy's arms, sobbing and grinding down. He was held tightly where he was as the guy plowed in and out.

"Yes... yes... shit, you'll make me come again..."

Wesley rolled his hips, pressing his balls down hard against the guy's flat belly. The pressure was almost enough, but not quite. The the guy pushed his hips around slightly and Wesley's vision went white again.

"ohmygod... ohmygod..." tears rolled down his cheeks and his head flopped back as he bucked wildly. "ohmygod... I'm ... I'm..."

Wesley came all over the guy's stomach, some of it spurting up to his chest. Wesley clawed at the guy's arms, unwilling to have the intense sensations stop. He clenched down and groaned, wanting to feel more of the thickness filling him.

"You little... damn..." The guy's fingers bruised harder into Wesley's hips.

"Too much for ya? Am I too much for ya? Huh!" Wesley's voice broke again as he clenched again, nerves singing all over.

The guy beneath him wailed and shook, fingers leaving scratches along Wesley's hips. Wesley laughed when he realised he'd made him come.

"I am..." he panted, uncurling his fingers from around the guy's forearms. "too much for you man... way too much."

The guy just laughed and shifted Wesley up to his knees. He popped free with a shared moan.

"Fuck... Man you do stuff to me... want more..." Wesley started to tremble, overwhelmed with exhaustion and a pile of emotions he wasn't sure he was ready to look at just yet.

The guy just manhandled Wesley onto his side so he could get up. It made Wesley happy to see his knees were shaking as well.

"Come on little virgin, into bed." The guy plucked him up easily and laid him carefully down. "Let me get something to clean us up."

Wesley rolled onto his side, eyes beginning to close again. He fought it, listening to hear the guy pad into the bathroom and run the water. He must have cleaned up a bit himself because he didn't come back immediately. Wesley wanted him to come back. He wanted it like air.

"Hurry up!" he called out, getting the bark of a laugh in return.

"Here we go," the guy said as he padded back in.

Wesley felt the rough warmth of a cloth between his cheeks then on his hand. He was pushed flat as the guy gently cleaned off his belly. Wesley grabbed his wrist and tried to pull the guy down next to him. He didn't have enough energy. The guy tenderly stroked his hair and kissed him on the temple.

"In a second, in a second."

The guy picked up the lube and the gun, putting them back on the night table then tossed the cloth at the bathroom, not caring much if it went in or not. He slipped into bed next to Wesley and held him close.

"This is so weird." Wesley mumbled, clutching at him and tucking his head under his chin.

"It is, indeed. I've never done someone twice before. Now I find I don't want to do anyone but you."

"And nobody's wanted to do me again but you. It's like karma or something."

"Kismet."

"Yeah that stuff. Look, I have to kill somebody but when I'm done, do you think we could fuck some more?"

The guy just laughed and stroked his thumb over Wesley's nose and cheekbone.

"No I'm serious. This is... I mean... I don't know what I mean. But I have to kill Sloan before he kills me. "

"Yes, I think we should fuck some more, but not right yet. My arse is burned from the carpet and you look like death warmed over. Who is Sloan?"

Wesley chuckled and rubbed his cheek on the guy's chest. He needed to go home and get in the wax filled tub but really didn't want to move from where he was.

"He was the head of the brotherhood of assassins but I just killed all them. Except for Fox. But she's dead too. Sloan got away and wants me dead because I fucked his shit up ... you don't believe me."

"Well I believe you were in one hell of a fight," he said gently caressing the slice on Wesley's hip, "but I'm not sure I buy assassins."

"Don't care if you do. That's what went on. I should go. I don't want Sloan to kill you too."

Wesley tried to get up but crumpled back into the mattress and the guy's arms. They were really nice and he thought maybe a little longer would be ok.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Wesley."

"Mine's Brandon."

"I guess I shouldn't call you freak now."

"I'm still calling you my little virgin."

"Asshole..." Wesley yawned and let his eyes close.

He felt a kiss, fleeting but there, as he fell asleep.

\-----

end

 


	5. Brandon suffers waiting poorly

  


  
 

Brandon waited.

As he was going back to his regular hotel, he thought about Wesley. What was happening between them was definitely not what he expected. Wesley said he'd be a long time. He just wasn't sure how long. He had to off some guy named Sloan. He looked like he meant it, but Brandon didn't really believe him. Still, Wesley wasn't there, so Brandon waited.

The train ride was empty. In New York it was nearly unheard of to be alone in a car. Oddly the emptiness made him wish for Wesley even more. He'd never fucked someone in such a public spot before and he knew Wesley would do it. He'd do anything if made to. And he seemed to enjoy be made to do all manner of things.

Those thoughts carried him back to his room, where he stripped down and got into bed. He was pleasantly sore everywhere and smiled as he ran his fingers over a particularly red set of teethmarks. He'd have to have Wesley again. And Again. He hadn't felt this sated in years.

Oddly this want was not what he was used to. This wasn't the relentless need he'd been fighting. He hadn't really been interested in the person who would get him off, only in the getting off. That need was distant now, like it had been superseded by this new need. The need for a small, blue eyed kid that claimed to be a killer.

Not that Brandon believed him. He was probably some loud mouthed punk who pissed off someone, if that bullet wound was anything to go by. He'd certainly been in a fight but any punk could be in a fight. Still...

He grabbed his laptop from the night table and began to search. "Wesley Gibson". Almost nothing came up. He needed to distract himself. Away from Wesley. His little virgin... He started looking for porn with small, brown haired, blue eyed boys... Plenty came up, but none were interesting. He shoved the laptop aside and rubbed his hands over his eyes. None were interesting. He shoved himself back out of bed and paced.

None were interesting. None would do. He rested his head on the cool whiteness of the wall and tried to quell the panic. Only one would do...

————————

 


	6. the boyz on AIM

  


**frkslttlv**  (07:48:09 PM): wht r u doin   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:48:18 PM): Missing You.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:48:46 PM): dork   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:48:54 PM): LOL. Turn on the webcam.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:51:27 PM): not even. too many eyes to see you huge dick.   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:51:28 PM): Still in the slave pits?   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:51:31 PM): :```` [ miss you. be here soon?   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:51:34 PM): Yes. Can't wait. Will want a fuck immediately on arrival.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:51:36 PM): LOL PIG   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:51:37 PM): Oink.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:51:39 PM): y did u have to go back? :(   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:51:43 PM): I had to close out things here, darling. Job, flat... all have to be closed out. And I needed to call in a few favours to get that $$$ sorted out.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:51:46 PM): $$$?   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:51:54 PM): oh baby, I have a nice surprise for you when I get there.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:51:59 PM): not just your massive dick?!?!   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:52:08 PM): Not just my impressive member indeed.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:52:12 PM): @.@   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:52:18 PM): I thought you were an accountant, darling.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:52:24 PM): yeah.   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:52:30 PM): Didn't you wonder where all that $$$ went?   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:52:36 PM): What mine?   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:52:44 PM): LOL. no sweetheart. Fraternity.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:52:49 PM): ?!   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:52:53 PM): indeed.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:52:56 PM): $$$   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:53:00 PM): loads.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:53:09 PM): ZOMG   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:53:18 PM): indeed.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:53:26 PM): Can I get a car?   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:53:34 PM): several   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:53:39 PM): omg. plz come soon.   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:53:48 PM): hang on.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:53:53 PM): oh fuck you, you are not typing one handed...   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:53:59 PM): 0;-)   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:54:09 PM): h8 u   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:54:18 PM): teasing.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:54:26 PM): u aren't   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:54:34 PM): true, I'm not.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:54:39 PM): i'm leaving now.   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:54:44 PM): ring me from the mobile I left when you get home.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:54:49 PM): phone sex?   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:54:54 PM): absolutely.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:54:58 PM): yay!   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:55:08 PM): hurry home darling.   
 **frkslttlv**  (07:55:14 PM): bye!   
 **BigFreak2012**  (07:55:18 PM): c u soon

————————


	7. Gunplay

Snippet done on tumblr for the following fanart form morethnus.

 

[ ](http://morethnus.tumblr.com/post/19122027558)

"Suck it Freak, suck it!" Wesley moaned as he stuffed the muzzle of his Browning 1911-22 into Brandon's grinning mouth.

Brandon pushed it back out with his tongue, slowly, eyes never leaving Wesley's, then sucked it back down. Wesley groaned, his thighs tightening against Brandon's hips as he pressed his ass down against the bulge of Brandon's cock. Even through his jeans he could feel his freak getting excited by the proceedings.

"Yeah like that, huh? Show me how you're gona suck me off, freak," Wesley panted, unable to tear himself away from the sight of Brandon's cheeks hollowing around the dark metal.

Brandon sucked greedily, eyes sparkling. Wesley rolled his hips against Brandon's, breathing hard, held fast in his gaze. Wesley chewed on his lip as he squirmed. The sight of Brandon's lips, glistening around the Browning, sent jagged spikes of want though him. But he had to say what he wanted, had to verbalise it, or the freak wouldn't do it.

"I want your hands on me, freak. On me, now..."

Brandon's hands flopped onto his calves. Wesley groaned. So the freak was playing literal again. Bastard.

"My thighs, you dick. Stroke me. Like you want me or something."

There was  a little noise, like a chuckle, right before Brandon's hands squeesed their way up Wesley's calves making him moan stupidly. He swallowed hard as he felt his eyes close. Something about the freak's hands... He just went stupid.

"Shit, yeah... shit."

Brandon's hands were on his thighs now, fingers dragging roughly along the denim. Wesley was shivering slightly now. It took all his concentration to keep the Browning stuffed in Brandon's mouth.

"Come on, freak. I want them on my ass now."

Wesley couldn't stop his eyes flashing open as Brandon's hands hands clamped possessively on his cheeks. Not even the glint of victory in his freak's eyes was enough to stop him. He tossed the gun onto the bed and seized Brandon's lips in a fierce kiss.

"Shit you win, ok you win... "

Brandon kissed him back, hard and biting.

"I always win, Wes. Just the way you like it...."

 


	8. A Misunderstanding about the El

  


  


  


  


“You Prick…”

Brandon just paced nervously as Wesley shouted.

“I told you not to do that. Shit they could have shot you. Then where would I be then, huh? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Me? What’s wrong with me?! You little shite, we were on the El. You _told_ me to meet you there. How the hell was I supposed to know about all of this?”

Wesley just threw his trousers on the floor and flopped down onto Brandon’s blue sheets.

“After that email, what was I supposed to do, little virgin? Hmmm? I thought they’d found out about you. Shit you scared me half to death!” Brandon snapped.

Wesley rubbed his hands over is face, partly to try and calm himself and partly to try and block the view of naked Brandon pacing back and forth. His pulse was racing enough without taking all that in on top of it.

“Come on Freak… I just said I was worried over a kill on the train. And that … Shit. Ok so it sounded worse than it was. But I told you to meet me at the stop, not _on_ the fucking train…”

Wesley felt the bed dip as Brandon sat next to him. Those annoying and amazing fingers of his slowly slid up Wesley’s arms, gently pulling his hands away from his eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“No…” Wesley wibbled slightly, pulling Brandon down close.

——————

 


	9. Back at the old Apartment

  


Wesley staggered into the alley by his old apartment. That freakin couch was still there. He plopped himself onto it like he had, weirdly only about a month ago. Had it only been a month? He clutched the plastic bag of the few bits and pieces he’d wanted when he knew he’d never be back. Never. For real. It was pretty overwhelming.

He didn’t have to belt Barry this time. They had just stepped aside, fear in their eyes. He thought he’d get off on that but, he had no feeling for either of them anymore. He had his freak, and as weird as that was, it made him realise just how these two summed up the life he’d left. They’d lied to him, taken him completely for granted, used him for money, treated him like shit. He was done with that.For all that they still constantly fought, and their beginning had been… well a continuation of all the shit Wesley had been going through at the time… Brandon was good to him. He felt cherished in a weird way. They meant everything to each other. Shit, the guy rescued him while he was bleeding in the street; he was going to help hunt down Sloan and the rest of the Fraternity assholes. Wesley took a deep breath and gripped his bag. He vaguely expected to see Cross, like the last time he sat here. Instead, when he looked up, there was Brandon.

“Are you ok, Wes?”he called, hustling forward.

Wesley blinked, slightly unbelieving.

Brandon pulled Wesley up into his arms, smoothing his hair back. Wesley took the chance for a breath and leaned his head against Brandon’s chest.

“I am now. Thanks for coming.”

“I haven’t come yet, little virgin,” he chuckled, stroking Wesley’s hair.

“I am so not doing you in this alley.”

They both chuckled as they held each other.

————————


	10. Desperate and now Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post movie. A small spoiler if you haven't seen Wanted. Brandon is pushy.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own either James McAvoy or Michael Fassbender. They should be very happy that I do not.   
> Note: not beta'd all mistakes mine.

Wesley let out a ragged moan as the realisation truly hit him. He'd done it, he'd nailed Sloan. Blood covered his decoy, the stupid old cubicle, all the stupid reports; it was everywhere. Fuck yeah.

"I'm the man..." he crowed as he pushed back from the long barreled sniper rifle.

"You're my little virgin," Brandon whispered in his ear. "Let me see."

Brandon crowded in with Wesley on the chair, straddling him while putting his eye to the scope. Wesley wondered what he'd make of the mess and inhaled Brandon's cologne. It was kind of woodsy and sexy. He wrapped his arms around Brandon's slim waist and plucked at the buttons of his shirt. Brandon laughed and undulated his hips like a lap dancer. Wesley took hold of those hips and guided them where he wanted them, gasping as Brandon ground against him. It was way better than it should have been.

"Ugh you worked in a cube? No wonder you went mental. Have I told you blood gets me hot?"

Brandon shifted in Wesley's lap, humming.

"Seems as though it gets you hot too, my little virgin."

"Fuck you, Freak," Wesley slapped him on the ass.

Brandon kept one hand on the scope, still taking in all the carnage, but his other hand... Wesley actually squealed when Brandon got hold of him. If he hadn't been wound up before, he'd have been stiff as a board after that.

"I sorta figured that out on my own," he gasped, pushing up into Brandon's hand as his fingers worked their magic.

"What a smart little virgin you are."

Wesley sort of lost track of time as Brandon stroked him. It wasn't nearly enough and he couldn't really move with the guy sprawled all over his lap still drooling at Sloan's bloody corpse. Then Brandon simply stopped stroking. Wesley mewled unhappily, Brandon just grinned evilly.

"Should I continue? Give me a reason." His toothy, shark like grin made Wesley want to punch him right in the teeth.

"Fuck you asshole..." Wesley growled, shoving Brandon out of the chair. "You're a real dick, you know that?"

Wesley got up and stomped off to the bathroom, his body finally waking up after his prolonged spell in the chair waiting for the perfect moment to off Sloan. It was kind of hard to pee half hard, thanks to the teasing asshole, but he really needed to, so he took a breath and tried to relax. That's when he felt Brandon come in after him. He'd slithered up behind Wesley and whispered in his ear.

"Here, let me help you with that..."

Wesley moaned as Brandon's whole body enveloped him, hand closing around him, long fingers squeesing gently while keeping him aimed in the right direction. Brandon's arm was wrapped around Wesley's chest, thumb working one of his nipples into a hard, rosy nub. Wesley felt the spike of pleasure in his balls.

"ohmygod..."

Enjoying this was wrong on so many levels that Wesley couldn't even begin to think about it, but Brandon's teeth on the back of his neck made him forget all that. The man did something to him and fuck it, he wasn't a loser now, he'd just go with it.

"Oh so you like this too do you? How freaktastic my little virgin has become."

"Shut up or I wont fuck you," Wesley moaned, trying not to buck.

"Now now, what fun would that be?"

It wouldn't be any fun at all but he had to keep the freak in some sort of line or things would totally go to hell. Well worse than they had already. Instead of a finishing shake, Brandon's thumb was cleaning along his slit. Wesley shuddered and moaned as the freak licked his finger clean.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

Brandon's hand rubbed its way down over his chest, belly and hips, back down to take him in hand again. Wesley melted against him with another moan.

"You make me nuts... I just want... more..." His hips began to push and a toe curling wave of need rolled over him.

"I'll give you whatever you want, little virgin. Whatever you want."

Brandon began jerking him off in earnest as Wesley dissolved into a wriggling, mewling mess. Maybe all this was wrong, perving on the blood, the sex, anticipating what weird shit the freak would do next. Maybe he really didn't care about that right now as Brandon's hands and teeth were making quick work of him. All the tension he'd been holding on to was evaporating. His world had narrowed to Brandon's embrace and the pleasure zinging through every nerve in his body. He was pleading now, hands grabbing at Brandon's bottom cheeks, arching into his hand as Brandon worked him into a frenzy.

"ohmygod yeah... please, faster... please...."

Brandon kissed the breath from him as he came all over the toilet, tiles and his shoes.

"Shit..." Wesley gasped.

"I can fuck some of that out of you as well, if you like."

The fact the he even thought about it for a microsecond should have worried him, but Wesley had decided not to worry anymore. "That's gross. God, my knees don't work... how the hell do you do that to me?"

Brandon just chuckled and held on, petting and nuzzling him until he stopped quivering.

"You're like a drug. I don't think I can ever have enough of you."

"Really?"

Brandon just turned Wesley around and licked over his eyes before kissing him again. Wesley couldn't seem to get enough of those kisses.

"I want to fuck you as you shoot someone," Brandon growled.

"If you're good I might let you suck me off while I shoot someone."

Wesley pressed his hip against the Brandon's crotch. There was a nice amount of resistance there. He pressed harder until Brandon hissed.

"Too bad I don't have anyone to shoot right now," Wesley murmured, hands roaming over Brandon's back.

"I know a few people who could stand to die."

"Not till I get all the fraternity. Maybe you can help me find them."

"Fuck me with that gun and I might."

"No."

He shoved Brandon off and buttoned his jeans back up. It made him angry that Brandon would want that and he wasn't sure why. He stomped back into the living room and snatched up the rifle, breaking it down, quickly and efficiently. Brandon stormed in and glared at him, fingers flexing. Wesley kicked the chair away and stomped towards the closet. He'd opened the passage to the back room a bit so it would be easier for him to get to and shouldered his way in. Brandon was on him before he'd got all the way through the door. The gun parts tumbled onto the floor with a clang. They fell into Cross' sanctuary, dust motes swirling into the air. Wesley didn't like Brandon in there and punched him in the face to show him.

"Out!"

Brandon belted him back, splitting his lip, then tried to suck the blood away. Wesley grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed Brandon's head down onto the plank floor.

"Out!"

They rolled around, flailing and punching, crashing into boxes and cabinets filled with Cross' research and possessions. The clutter on the desk crashed down next to them when they slammed into it. Wesley kneed Brandon but as he moved to get up, Brandon grabbed him by the waistband and hurled him down. His head hit a steel ammunition box, the sound of the crack stunned him as much as the impact. Stars danced in front of his eyes as he went boneless. He blinked, trying to clear his throbbing head as Brandon loomed over him.

"Everything about you belongs to me, little virgin. Everything." Brandon growled, eyes blazing.

He yanked Wesley's shirt up and his jeans down. Wesley howled when Brandon's teeth began to mark him.

"Bullshit!" Wesley tried to shove him off but his hands didn't seem to be working. "Get off!"

"I'm going to, little virgin. I'm going to."

Wesley felt something cold and slick dribble onto his thighs. He tried to focus but his head was ringing still and his eyes not cooperating.

"What the fuck?"

"Gun oil, my pretty. Do you use this on yourself. The bottle looks fairly empty to me..."

"Fuck you..."

Wesley's moan was swallowed down as Brandon's lips claimed his mouth. Brandon's stiff cock slid between his thighs, teasing along his spent and still sensitive balls. He was completely covered in Brandon, head to toe, the man draped over him like a blanket, pinning his wrists with long, hard gripping fingers.

"Stop... it's too much..." Wesley pleaded.

"No such thing, little virgin..."

He tried to twist away but Brandon clamped his knees tighter, pushing Wesley's thighs even more tightly together. He moaned and thrust even faster. The sensation of too much had tipped back over into not nearly enough. Wesley's brain began to short circuit from the overload. At that point he stopped wanting Brandon to get out and started wanting him to get going. He bucked up against Brandon, heat flowing through every vein.

"Come on little virgin, fight me. Fight me!" he growled, his grip on Wesley's wrists almost painful now.

Wesley could feel Brandon beginning to tremble with his impending orgasm. He gathered himself together and head butted him, right as he came. Blood and come poured over Wesley's belly as Brandon laughed.

"This is why I love you!" he cackled, kissing Wesley deeply.

They ground against one another, oil, come and blood slicking the way. Wesley clawed at Brandon's shoulders, all the rubbing and blood making him hard again. He was dizzy with it.

"Shit, you bastard... More... more..."

They rutted wildly, teeth and tongues everywhere. Brandon pressed his hips down, rolling them roughly against Wesley's cock. He could never figure out before how Brandon stood the sensations so soon after coming. It was like overload on overload until it turned into pain. And Brandon did like his pain, the freak, but for Wesley it had become pleasure again so quickly that it had nearly taken his breath away. He gasped and humped back, pleading for more until Brandon took him in hand. Wesley howled wantonly as Brandon stroked him hard, his grip almost punishing in its possessiveness. Wesley wanted that possession. He wanted something of his own that no one could take. He had that now and the realisation was just short of overwhelming.

"You already have everything..." Brandon whispered in his ear, right before sinking his teeth into Wesley's shoulder.

"ohmygod..." Wesley shouted as he came, adding his own come to the mess already between them.

Wesley lay panting for a moment, his brain finally catching up to his ears. He'd heard Brandon say that he loved him...

"Did you mean that?"

"Yes."

Props to the freak, he didn't even try to pretend. Wesley blinked and tried to speak but nothing came out. Probably because his thoughts were still going in circles.

"No one's said that to me before, and meant it."

He ran his hand through the wreck of Brandon's hair, smoothing it out of his eyes. Eyes that looked on him like he wasn't a loser, or a creep or pathetic. Eyes that liked what they saw. Wesley's lip quivered.

"All the better for me then, as I mean it," the shark's grin spread over his face as he spoke.

"Wow," Wesley whispered, "Because I think I love you too."

"Does that mean you'll let me fuck you while you shoot someone?"

Wesley giggled a bit, as he wiped his fingers over Brandon's mouth.

"Yeah freak, I might just."

\-----

end


	11. Dinner

  


> The restaurant was nice. Not overly shi shi, but nice. Wesley only felt a bit shy sitting with Brandon, rather than the paranoid about how everyone was judging him thing that went on in his freak's usual places. Brandon didn't seem to understand that part, he was too at ease everywhere he went. It was funny how the waiter didn't sit them like a couple, while the rest of the room was filled with them. Wesley hugged himself to try and keep from knocking anything over.
> 
> "Wes, relax."
> 
> "I'm trying. It's just, this is a nice place."
> 
> "I know. I want you to have nice things. To go to nice places."
> 
> Wesley just blushed and sucked in his lower lip. Brandon's eyes immediately focused on his mouth. Wesley squirmed a little and ran his tongue over his lips. Brandon smiled at him with no small amount of lust.
> 
> "If you keep that up, I'll have to fuck you in the toilets."
> 
> "Shhh! ohmygod what if someone hears..." He whispered, slightly panicked.
> 
> "What if they do?"
> 
> Wesley didn't know what to say to that.
> 
> "Wesley, we don't need to worry about them. Only us, yeah? I want you to be happy."
> 
> "I know. But ... you know I have to take care of stuff. I mean it's not like I'm not happy, but..." he shrugged. How do you tell someone you won't really be 'happy' until several hundred people were dead. Even for his freak it might be too weird.
> 
> "Speaking of that, have you heard from your friend? Where are we headed to?"
> 
> "Paris..."
> 
> "Very romantic. Any particular area of Paris? It's a big place."
> 
> Wesley made an unhappy face. He had no idea what Paris might be like. He'd been to St. Louis once, but he'd never had the money to go on a trip. Aside from the time he'd gone to see Pekwarsky in Croatia. But that wasn't a trip. That was business.
> 
> "Wes, do you even have a passport?"
> 
> He shook his head. Well he had a fake one but that was flagged now, probably.
> 
> "I see we need to get some details squared away."
> 
> "Yeah. Before, well the Fraternity took are of everything. They just told me where to go and when to be there."
> 
> Brandon slid his hand under the table cloth and gave Wesley's knee a squeese. That went a long way to calm Wesley's jangling nerves. It felt so weird to have someone there to count on, who wanted to be counted on. Cathy may have been physically present but she had her own agenda and as things moved on, he seemed less and less necessary to her. They'd dated a few times, then she needed a place to stay, and it just went from there. Jesus he must have been desperate.
> 
> "Well now I know how I can help you then. When we go back to the hotel we'll work on getting all this travel business sorted, ok?"
> 
> Wesley nodded. Brandon smiled and squeesed his knee again. How did he get from Cathy to Brandon anyway? It was kinda the same as with Cathy only he'd asked Brandon to stay with him, versus Cathy just showing up with her stuff. And he was a guy. That part still made his head hurt and sometimes his ass.
> 
> "Wes, I can hear the wheels spinning in there. It'll be fine, I promise."
> 
> At that point their food arrived. Wesley ate his steak while Brandon asked him questions about their trip. It was kind of confusing that things had come to this. Maybe it was a sign he was doing the right thing. If nothing else it was a sign his luck had changed. He hoped it stayed this good for a while.
> 
> ————————
> 
>  


	12. First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris

"Did you touch him? Did you fucking touch him?" 

Wesley’s eyes bored into the frightened man as he hovered over his seat. Silence bounced off the venue’s trendy industrial concrete walls.. He seized the creep by the hair and pulled him out of the chair. 

"Yes … ok yes… I don’t know you were together!" 

"You don’t ever touch him!" Wesley shouted, shaking the guy until his teeth started rattling. His rage was boiling over into overdrive territory. 

A light touch on his shoulder shifted his attention immediately. 

"Let him go Wes. Come on. No harm no foul hmm?" Brandon lightly stroked along the shoulder of Wesley’s Armani jacket, soothing him back from the edge. He leaned in close and whispered "Put the nice man down and come with me. I’ve found your target." 

Wesley let go of the man and shoved him back into his seat. Brandon grabbed his arm and dragged him awy from the scene that was beginning to form. 

"You need to keep a grip on that, little virgin. We are here on business. And while I love watching you destroy arseholes like him, we might miss whom we are meeting. And shit we have." Brandon’s eyes flicked over the faces milling in the lobby. Their target had moved. "Baby, wait by the lifts for me. This is going to be fun." 

"What do you mean fun?" 

Wesley stood where he was placed as Brandon melted back into the crowd. 

\----------  
end 2014 


	13. Desperate, And Now with Another Added Feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris
> 
> Post movie. Brandon sets up a threesome.

Wesley frowned as Brandon effortlessly worked the room. It was annoying to be all dressed up, and despite what Brandon said, he wasn’t a suit kinda guy. This dealing with rich people and speaking other languages crap was also annoying. And his annoyance nothing to do with him not being able to understand any of the other languages or feeling mad out of place or having to look at the freak wafting around elegantly in a suit, either. Pekwarsky had only told him that one of the Paris branch was going to be here. He’d neglected to describe him or give a name. His fingers itched with the inability to kill something.

“Et laissez-moi présenter mon peu vierge. Je l'ai rencontré Chicago et ai décidé de le garder. N'est pas il délicieux, Non?”

Brandon was guiding over some tall, broad shouldered guy in a really expensive looking blue suit, who stared at Wesley like he was meat. He really wished he knew what Brandon had said. The guy looked like a killer though, all designer shoes and scarred hands.

“Wesley, darling,” Brandon drawled, leering lewdly at him, “This is Pierre. Just the man you’re looking for.”

Wesley smiled weakly and stuck out his hand. The French guy gave him a very hungry smile and winked. Wesley hated him immediately..

“Hi, I’m Wesley.”

The creep took his hand and clasped both of his around it. He raised Wesley’s knuckles to his lips and brushed them lightly. It took a lot of effort for Wesley not to laugh. He’d want to kill him for being a dick even if he wasn’t one of the Fraternity.

“Bon soir cheri. Votre petit ami m'indique que vous êtes ouvert d’un trio.”

“Don’t worry darling, he doesn’t speak a word. And you are up for a three, aren’t you my little virgin?” Brandon’s eyes were hot coals of lust.

Wesley nodded. He wasn’t, really, but he could see how eager the freak was to do it. He wasn’t too sure he was willing to share his freak with anyone, though. Even for a kill. And to be honest, it worried him that the freak was looking at this guy. He didn’t like that either. Still the guy was seriously into him and he wasn’t going to do anything without the freak there with him, so a threesome it was. The shit he did to get intel on people.

“Parfait ! Il a convenu. Devons-nous nous retirer à votre chambre d'hôtel ?” Brandon purred, clapping the fellow on the shoulder and leading him towards the door.

Wesley had no idea how Brandon fingered the guy but he’d never been wrong before and Wesley had no doubts about this one, either. He was just a little weirded out by the two of them ogling him and saying shit not in English, even if he was getting a little turned on by it all. Yeah he was in Paris for the first time with his boyfriend, but he’d only just got used to actually having a boyfriend. He was still sort of weirded out that he was sleeping with Brandon, let alone getting ready to be in a threesome. Right before he killed the other guy. Nothing to be freaked out about. Nothing at all. Right.

“Hey!” He called after them and ran to catch up.

\--

The guy’s hotel was pretty nice. As in seriously nice. As in Brandon looked right at home but Wesley didn’t and he swore everyone knew it. The desk girl smirked at him. He just stared at her until she moved away. That got a giggle out of Brandon, who kissed him on the top of the head.

“Don’t go all crazy on me yet, little virgin. Let’s fuck him first.”

“I’m not going to kill him while we fuck him...”

Brandon fake pouted but winked as he took Wesley’s arm.

“You don’t love me at all.”

“Fuck you.”

Wesley refused to move, just sulking in place until Brandon burst out laughing and kissed him soundly, full body wrap with tongue, right in the middle of the lobby. Wesley melted against him, arms wrapping around his freak’s waist. He sighed unhappily when Brandon’s lips deserted him.

“I’m sorry, love. I know I shouldn’t joke about that. Forgive me?” Brandon grinned at him with insane glee, ruffling Wesley’s hair. “Lets fuck this dickwad senseless.”

“Ok...” Wesley was still pouting but he let himself be herded off towards the elevators.

“Dépêchez-vous, mes amis, Je suis désireux de vous voir nu,” the French guy clapped Brandon on the shoulder but was eagerly staring at Wesley.

Brandon laughed and gathered the French guy into a hug with his free arm. He seemed to be enjoying having a man on each hip.

“Moi aussi, mon cher. Moi aussi. Alors, allons-y.”

Brandon bundled them into the elevator, letting the French guy hit the number. It was 14. Two other people made for the elevator but the French guy stabbed at a button and the doors closed on them. Wesley went on alert, tensing as soon as the clank of the doors sounded and he felt the little jerk of the elevator starting to move. The attack wasn’t quite the one he had expected, though. No sooner had the closing doors screened them, both men’s hands were all over him. He cried out as Brandon’s lips started working on his neck and the French guy’s hand neatly made its way easily down the front of his trousers.

“Shit...” Wesley managed, right before the French guy’s tongue started mining for his tonsils.

“Look how much he wants you, darling. How he can’t even keep his hands off you.”

Brandon’s delicate fingers teased over Wesley’s nipples, sending bolts of need through his nerves. The French guy gripped him eagerly, pulling a surprised moan from deep in his chest.

“Jesus... nnggh...” Wesley gasped for air as the French guy savaged his way down the other side of Wesley’s neck while squeesing his dick.

Brandon had tilted Wesley’s head back to kiss him savagely, teeth nipping at his lips and tongue, cutting off any further speech. Wesley arched, moaning, as the French guy dropped to his knees and rubbed his cheek along Wesley’s now very stiff cock.

“Il est très désireux, non ?” the French guy growled.

“Il est toujours désireux, mon ami, au moins il est pour moi. You are, aren’t you my little virgin. Always eager for me...”

“Fuck youuuu....” words were lost again as the French guy’s hot mouth clamped over his cock. His expensive, new trousers felt wet and rough as the guy mouthed him through the fabric.

Wesley bucked and moaned against the combined onslaught of their hands and mouths until the loud ding of their arrival at the 14th floor brought all their activities stop. Wesley wobbled in place, gasping, from the shock of their sudden halt. The French guy smoothed down his suit jacket as the door opened, moving out to check for observers. Brandon rubbed his hand over Wesley’s crotch and grinned.

“Nice and wet.”

Wesley giggled a bit and slapped Brandon's hand away. They grinned at each other for a moment.

“Freak.”

“I should fling you over my shoulder and carry you.”

“I’ll fucking shoot you.”

“Pierre... Mis lui au-dessus de votre épaule, mon ami.”

Brandon grinned, one of his mouth full of teeth grins, as the French guy hoisted a howling Wesley up and laughed.

“You jerk!” Wesley cried out.

He writhed around to try and get out of the French guy’s grip, but wasn’t successful. Brandon broke out in a laugh as Wesley swiped at him. the French guy grunted and slapped Wesley hard on the arse cheek.

“Quel cul parfait il a. Vous êtes un homme chanceux.”

“C'est très vrai mon ami, très vrai,” Brandon stroked his thumb along Wesley’s cheek and winked down at him. “I had nothing to do with that, my love.”

“Fuck you, you dick... you told him to do it didn’t you... shit!”

Wesley wiggled more as both of them began fondling his bottom. He had to admit it felt good. Brandon and the French guy were laughing and chattering, trading off giving him a smack when he wiggled too much as they made their way down the hall. Finally they reached 1407 and Brandon rubbed the French guy all over looking for his key. Wesley laughed because the guy thought Brandon was feeling him up for fun. While that was partially true, he was really checking for weapons. His freak had learned the trade pretty quick.

“Ahhh c’est ici!”

He waved the keycard in the air and opened the door. Wesley tensed slightly until Brandon slid his hand up the back of his thigh. All clear then. This Pierre guy didn’t suspect.

“Et maintenant...” the guy growled as he drew Wesley slowly down off his shoulder.

“Time to get this party started,” Brandon finished, bending to suck another mark into Wesley’s neck as he undid Wesley’s buttons.

The French guy gasped as he yanked Wesley’s trousers down. He immediately wrapped his lips around Wesley’s mostly stiff cock and began to suck greedily. Brandon took hold of Wesley’s hand as he peeled his shirt away and dropped it to the floor. The French guy was good, but Wesley didn’t really like it as such. Not until he saw how much the freak was enjoying watching. His eyes were glued to Wesley’s dick.

“Shhh... “ Brandon brushed his lips over Wesley’s knuckles while holding him steady. “He wants you so much. And I want to see how he tries to please you. Think of it as his last request.”

Brandon sucked the moan from Wesley’s mouth as the French guy’s skill began to shine. Wesley writhed in Brandon’s arms, as the French guy’s mouth did amazing things to his dick. He tried to remember each thing that he liked so he could make Brandon do it later.

“Shit... I’m gonna make you do this... ohmygod...” Wesley moaned loudly as he arched back into Brandon’s grip, hips moving along with bobbing of the French guy’s head.

“Yes, my little virgin. I want you to make me do all these things to you again. Over and over again.”

Wesley finally opened his eyes and looked up at Brandon. The freak was grinning madly, gently caressing Wesley’s face. Wesley rubbed back like a cat.

“Are you going to fuck me?”

“We both are, my little virgin. You want that, don’t you. You want to make the both of us insane with wanting you...” Brandon murmured as he bent to kiss Wesley.

The kiss was tender and full of that emotional stuff that still freaked Wesley out most of the time. Then the French guy did something awesome with his tongue making Wesley shudder, turning the kiss hungry and much more familiar.

“We’re going to rim you stupid now, my little virgin. You want us to, don’t you?”

Wesley was not able to form whole words anymore. He just clawed at Brandon’s shoulder and whimpered.

“Alors mon ami. il est prêt maintenant.”

“Je peux voir.”

They manhandled Wesley face down onto the giant bed. Brandon worked on his shoes while the French guy went right to his ass. He nibbled over each cheek, wobbling each one gently and licking. Wesley moaned and clawed at the sheets. He was sad the guy wasn’t blowing him anymore but this was pretty amazing as well.

“Fuck... get going...” Wesley ground his hips against the sheets in need.

Brandon laughed as he dropped Wesley’s shoes and slid his trousers onto the floor.

“Ever impatient. You’ll cry when we’ve finished with you.”

Wesley wanted to cry now. This wasn’t nearly enough after the amazing blow job.

“Fuck you, I won’t. Nggh... tell him to get moooving,” He wailed as strong hands parted his cheeks and a hot, wet tongue began to work over his hole. “Shit! Shit! Come on you fucker!”

“Il est tout à fait fort, n’est ce pas?” Brandon teased.

The French guy responded by forcing his tongue deep inside Wesley. He was more demanding than the freak, but gentler. His tongue moved more slowly but at the same time with more force. He coerced rather than took. It was very different in approach but it got the same result.

“ohmygod...” Wesley wailed.

He felt Brandon’s hands stroke up his back, gently and soothingly. Brandon kissed along his shoulder, nibbling and sucking. Calming nonsense spouted out of Brandon’s mouth with every kiss.

“More...” Wesley panted, “more...”

He felt better about this with every touch. That’s when it dawned on him. This wasn’t about the freak having someone new, it was about them playing with a new toy... together. It was all about them together and that loosened something in his chest.

“Come on freak...” he panted, “Show this guy... oh shit... ohmygod...”

Both of them were tonguing his hole now. He almost wished he could see it but he’d probably come and he really didn’t want to do that yet. The pleasure was intense and weirdly he could tell who was doing what. He groaned and humped the sheets as they licked and sucked him into a frenzy.

“Shit... someone fuck me... fingers... something... fuck...” Wesley wailed, hips pushing down onto the sheets.

He heard the French guy growl, then felt the guy’s hands clamp on his hips. He was jerked up to his knees before the tongues returned. Wesley wriggled wildly and pushed back.

“Come on...”

“So greedy, my little one. So greedy.” Brandon purred, hands teasing over Wesley’s bottom cheeks.

“Lube... please... need...” Wesley whimpered.

“Pierre, veuillez obtenir le luisant.”

Brandon began to kiss up Wesley’s spine, hands stroking his quivering thighs. Wesley groaned when the French guy’s tongue stopped. He sobbed until Brandon shifted around to sprawl in front of him.

“Suck me, little virgin. I want to see that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my cock.”

Brandon had lost his trousers somewhere along the line but still wore his dress shirt, albeit completely undone. Wesley rubbed his cheek on the fine cotton that trailed over Brandon’s thigh. He could smell Brandon now, distinct from the other guy. He liked that smell. His mouth watered as he rubbed his lips over Brandon’s thick cock. He remembered when he’d been afraid of it, now he was afraid he’d be denied having it.

“That’s it, my love... “ Brandon purred as Wesley sucked him down. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Wesley moaned happily around Brandon’s cock. The freak liked that. It always made him moan and tremble in return.

“Darling, Pierre has the lube. He’s going to touch you again now.”

Wesley quivered when a heavy hand grabbed his hip. He heard Brandon say something in a clipped tone and the guy’s hand gentled immediately, rubbing him in soothing circles. His freak was watching out for him so he relaxed, taking Brandon’s cock far back in his throat to thank him.

“Mmm yes, little virgin, swallow me whole....”

Wesley’s head bobbed quickly until Brandon’s long fingers wound in his hair and stopped him.

“Slow.”

Wesley slowed. As soon as he did, he felt the French guy’s slick finger stroke gently over his hole. He pushed his hips back and they both laughed at him.

“Il est impatient. Continuez, baisez-le. “ Brandon stroked Wesley’s hair.

Wesley howled as the French guy stuffed his cock in. It hurt and he didn’t care. He locked eyes with Brandon, drowning in Brandon’s smile.

“Arch for me, little virgin. Show me how much you like it.”

Wesley writhed. The French guy wasn’t as big as Brandon, but he wasn’t as careful. The guy pounded into him, hard.

“Shit... shit... “ he whined, wriggling until he got himself into the right position.

Wesley’s moans changed as soon as the French guy’s dick started hitting him where he wanted. Hands began to stroke Wesley’s back greedily, sliding up to his shoulders then down over his hips. Nails dragged along his thighs making Wesley shiver. He heard mumbling and panting but he didn’t pay it much attention, he only had eyes for his freak, lying back on the pile of big, white pillows, stroking himself languidly, their eyes still locked.

“Squeese him. Clench that glorious ass of yours until he comes. I’m going to fuck his come out of you, my little virgin. If you’re quick, I’ll let him suck you off first.”

Wesley sat back, hips rolling. He growled as the French guy let out a surprised yelp when Wesley clenched and wriggled. It felt wonderful. Brandon’s hooded eyes and pleased smile urged him on. He lunged forward to try for the freak’s dick but the French guy pulled him back, pressing Wesley to his chest. He bounced in place, moaning loudly as the guy continued to hit that spot. It wasn’t enough, but it was incredibly good. He reached for Brandon who grinned broadly and captured his fingers.

“He’s so close, you should see his face. He’s trying so hard to resist, but he can’t. Once more my little virgin. Once more and you can come to me.”

Wesley ground down hard, feeling the whole of the French guy filling every bit of his ass. He gasped as he clenched, he could feel the guy whimpering and jerking against him. He was whispering all sorts of crap Wesley didn’t understand while he kissed down Wesley’s neck. When he felt the guy’s grip loosen Brandon tugged on his hand.

“Sit in my lap.”

Wesley felt the guy’s dick slip out of him as he scrambled up. He paused for a moment, dizzy from that feeling. Brandon laughed and pulled him into his lap, kissing him tenderly. He rubbed Wesley’s belly before gripping his hips and shifting him over his cock. Wesley leaned back into his hands and wailed as Brandon heaved up into him.

“Si vous voulez, vous pouvez le sucer...” Brandon growled.

The French guy dove forward and wrapped his talented lips around Wesley’s bobbing dick and continued sucking right from where he’d left off.

“Fuck yourself on me, little virgin. Come on …”

Brandon started to tease Wesley’s nipples, little feather light pinches, until they hardened under his fingers. Wesley was dripping with sweat now. His thighs burned with the effort of moving himself, pushing into the French guy’s mouth and back onto the freak. It was so good though. So good.

“ohmygod... gonna... “

Wesley cried out as the French guy tugged on his balls. His overwhelming need to come backed off.

“No... shit... No...“ Wesley whined, desperate for someone to let him come.

“Are we too much for you, little virgin?”

“No, fuck you... shit my knees don’t work...” He was shaking so much he could no longer bounce.

Brandon laughed and held him down. Wesley moaned more and flopped back against Brandon’s chest.

“Let Pierre suck you dry. He’s having such a good time.”

“Is he... oh god that’s good... “ Wesley panted as his hands wound into the french guy’s hair. “close... god... ohmygod...”

Wesley was pushing into the french guy’s mouth. The guy’s tongue was pulling wild groans from him, his hips unable to stop moving. Brandon was holding tight so he didn’t slip out. The weird squishing noises and the feel of lube and come dripping out was both gross and exciting. He was trembling all over but still not able to come.

“Go on, little virgin. Make him swallow everything.”

Brandon’s lips nibbled his earlobe and Wesley suddenly shuddered, filling the French guy’s mouth as he cried out. The guy swallowed greedily, licking Wesley clean.

“Now lean forward a little.”

Wesley did as he was told, the French guy taking him into his arms, kissing him soundly. Brandon’s hands skimmed down Wesley’s sides and settled on his hips as he began to thrust. Wesley groaned, his ass felt sore and full, but the French guy’s tongue started pushing into his mouth in time with Brandon’s dick and the pleasure outweighed anything else.

“You’re so slick, little virgin. So slick. I could fuck you like this forever.”

Wesley shuddered again as he tried to actively stop himself from going into overdrive. That would give everything away. He had to let Brandon use him like this. Sneaky shit. That’s when Brandon’s lips joined his and the French guy’s. When Brandon’s tongue forced his way into Wesley’s mouth, he nearly came again, even though that was patently impossible.

“ohmygod... ohmygod... “

Wesley sobbed in the French guy’s arms as Brandon continued to pound into him. It was hard, relentless and perfection. He could feel everything leaking out of him with each thrust.

“Your ass looks so well used, my little virgin. Beautiful and rosy like your lips.”

Wesley just trembled and mouthed the French guy’s neck. His head lolled against the guy’s shoulder, unable as he was to hold it up anymore. He couldn’t see or hear anything. The whole of his attention was focused on the feel of Brandon’s hands on his hips and his cock pounding in his ass. He whimpered and pleaded but Brandon wasn’t done.

“I said you’d cry.”

Wesley let the tears fall. It was so good. So fucking good. And the freak was doing it all for him.

“That’s right, my love. You feel me everywhere now don’t you?”

Wesley did. He could smell him, different from the French guy. He could feel him, not only filling his ass but the heat rolling from him, the tight grip of his fingers, the hotness of his breath over his skin.

“Don’t you?”

Wesley panted trying to push back.

“Don’t you?”

“Yes... shit... yes,” Wesley sobbed.

Brandon’s teeth on the back of his neck made him jerk and wail. Brandon chuckled, pulling him from the French guy’s grip and back into his arms. Wesley could finally see him; hair a wreck, eyes wild, skin flushed red.

“Good.”

Brandon dipped his head to lick along Wesley’s exposed throat before nipping him savagely from shoulder to ear. Wesley cried and bounced and wriggled, fighting against Brandon’s solid grip to make him stop and make him never stop.

“ohmygod... please … please....“

At the sound of Wesley’s wail of pleasure, Brandon gasped and clutched Wesley hard, finally coming in jerky shoves. They collapsed onto the sheets in a panting, sweaty heap. Wesley felt like he was disconnected from his body, the euphoria that complete. He knew he was drooling and he really didn’t give a shit.

“Une si belle vue...”

Brandon cackled and kissed Wesley’s ear.

“Je conviens, mon ami.”

Wesley felt Brandon shift away from him. He groaned as Brandon’s dick pulled free. He felt empty and wet, and very, very sore. Brandon was rubbing his back and kissing his neck. That made Wesley feel happy and loved. It was weird. Weirder was how the backs of his thighs and calves were soaked, how he felt like his insides were trickling out of him and how he sort of wanted to do this again like right now.

“Freak...” Wesley croaked.

“Yes my little virgin?”

“Can we go again?”

“No my darling. Not with this one.”

“Oh.”

Wesley was fighting to get his eyes to focus. They were not being very cooperative. Neither was Brandon. He had rolled Wesley into his lap and was still gently stroking what ever parts of Wesley he could reach. It was really nice and made Wesley’s eyes droop even more.

“You look finished to me, little virgin. Have a sleep.”

“Fuck you.”

Wesley wanted to sound tough, but there was only a little breathy gasp that didn’t sound tough at all.

“You’ll need some rest if you want that,” Brandon chuckled softly.

“I want a kiss.”

Wesley shuddered as Brandon’s lips brushed over his. Every nerve lit up again. Wesley reached for him but Brandon took hold of his wrists.

“No love. It’s too much. Now isn’t the time for too much.”

“When?”

“When the job is done. I have a toy for you. I’ll fuck you for hours until you pass out from it. And I’ll keep fucking you even when you’re unconscious. Keep fucking you until you wake up, and keep going,”

Wesley hoped he meant it but he wasn’t sure.

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now have a little rest while Pierre and I play.”

Wesley’s lip plumped out in a very unhappy pout.

“Don’t kill him without me, you jerk.”

“No, no my darling. That’s all for you to do. Now have a little rest and maybe we’ll both fuck you awake.”

“Liar.”

Brandon laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

\------------

The recoil from the rifle pushed sharply into Wesley’s shoulder. He ignored it, eye fixed on his target through the powerful scope. They were nearly two miles away on the roof of a block of flats. An ugly block, all 70s concrete and impersonal nothingness. He let out the breath he was holding in one long hiss as he watched the bullet shatter the hotel window and bury itself into the French guy’s skull. The splatter was impressive.

“Mmmm it’s done, I can tell,” Brandon purred. His hands were on Wesley’s shoulders and he felt Wesley sag when he’d exhaled.

“Shut up, Freak. I’m still pissed you did him after I fell asleep.”

Wesley shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like shooting from a prone position, it made his back sore.

“It was disappointing. But after you, everything is becoming disappointing,” Brandon teased.

“Wait... what?”

“You heard me.”

Brandon’s hands began to massage his cheeks, making him whimper slightly. It was bad enough to have to do this hit outside, but being prone on cold concrete in a Paris winter because your boyfriend fucked you so hard you couldn’t sit, and then for him to start to play with your ass again and get you so hard you can’t think straight... That was bad. But to say something like that on top of it all.

“Fuck you, you dick... you always do this when I’m shooting someone. I swear to god that I’m going to kill you when I get up.”

“No you won’t.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Brandon laughed and helped Wesley up, rubbing his lower back and giving him a wet kiss.

“I promised you a toy when you were done. Let’s go back to the apartment and I’ll show you.”

Wesley looked at him, grinning.

“I didn’t think you meant it.”

“I mean everything I say to you, Wesley.”

Wesley couldn’t get the gun broken down and put away fast enough.

\-----

end


	14. Desperate, And Sometimes Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris
> 
> Post movie. After the threesome there's a bit more unexpected emotion.

Wesley had been torn between wanting to enjoy walking with Brandon in the chill air, trying to kiss him in random spots and wanting to get the fuck right back to find out what his toy was going to be. In the end his total lack of self control had him practically dragging Brandon into a taxi. He hoped they’d got far enough away from the building but that whole lack of control thing made him a bit lax. Wesley told the driver the address and was vaguely surprised when the cab peeled off. He shoved the gun case onto the floor to free up his hands.

"When are you going to show me?” Wesley demanded, jostling against Brandon at every opportunity. He wanted to plaster himself all over his freak.

“Didn’t I promise you I would?” Brandon grinned at him.

“Yes...”

“Have I broken a promise to you yet?” Brandon kissed him on the cheek.

“No...” Wesley mumbled, kicking his feet around his gun case.

“Well then, what makes you think I’m going to start?”

“Asshole,” Wesley chewed petulantly on his lower lip and glared at Brandon.

“Behave, little virgin.”

Wesley moaned in surprise when the asshole’s hands moved to grip him firmly through his jeans. He was hard, had been, and the adrenaline from the kill was still thrumming through him.

“Mmmm still on the buzz are you?”

That’s when Wesley realised it wasn’t actually leftover buzz, it was a new one. The rapid breathing, the zeroing in of his focus, his system had gone into overdrive again. His eyes flicked left and right. There. The threat was coming up behind them on the right.

“Get the fuck down!” he shouted, shoving Brandon’s head into his lap as he shouted for the driver to stop.

The Citroen next to them shot by at the abruptness of their stop. The bullet shattered the windscreen amid the shrill sounding of horns and screeching metal. Brandon was already half out the door with the rifle case so Wesley zeroed in on the shooter. He pulled one of his guns from the left pocket of his jacket as he leapt out and started dodging towards the Citroen, putting himself between the shooter and his freak. He saw two bullets coming towards him and laughed as he shot one away then ducked behind a trapped Fiat and flung the driver side door open, letting the last bullet drive into it with a dull thunk. He swung his arm, sending another shot around two screaming women and towards his assailant, laughing out an “I’m sorry!” as the man dropped in the middle of the street. A quick scan of the street showed no sign of his freak. Just then his phone buzzed.

‘headed back. all will be ready. i’m fine.’

Wesley smiled and kissed the phone.

\---------

After a few streets of running and another cab ride, Wesley walked into the lobby of their extremely discreet hotel still covered in glass and bleeding from a multitude of cuts. Immediately two people came over to him and whisked him into a staff room behind the desk.

“What the fuck?”

Wesley’s senses were still on high alert and he nearly yanked one guy’s arm out of its socket, gun instantly appearing in his right hand.

“Sir, Mr. Sullivan arranged this. He warned us there could be a problem,” the woman said, efficiently stripping the gun from his grasp and disappearing with it before he could do anything.

It took a second for ‘Mr. Sullivan’ to register. He giggled as the remaining man wrestled him out of his jacket, glass shards tinkling to the floor. Thinking of his freak as mister anything was just funny.

“Yeah, well he was right. Where is he?”

It was weird, but these two people didn’t even blink at Wesley covered in blood, glass and stinking of cordite. Made him wonder what other sort of shit they got up to in this place. He scanned around, listening and watching. He wasn’t going to be happy until he could actually see Brandon was safe. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait long.

“Here I am darling, here I am.”

Brandon came through the same door that Wesley had. He’d changed out of his coat and his hair was still a bit mussed, but he looked delicious in shirtsleeves and trousers. As soon as Brandon grabbed his arm, Wesley calmed.

“Are we good, freak? All clear?” his voice was breathless and slightly desperate.

Wesley clutched at Brandon’s sleeve and took a good look at him. No cuts, no damage, just that lustful twinkle he got every time they came near each other. He shivered a bit and let his breathing slow down once he could really acknowledge Brandon had escaped unharmed.

“Yes, my perfect little virgin. All clear. Now let them get all this cleaned off you so we can go upstairs, hmm?” Brandon smiled indulgently at him and brushed his finger over Wesley’s lips.

Wesley nodded and let the people sweep the glass away, take his jacket, shoes and guns into another room. He made an unhappy noise about the guns but Brandon shushed him and pulled him into his arms. That always worked to distract him.

“They have a gunsmith, darling. He’s cleaning and checking over your rifle as well. Come along, time to work off all that adrenaline,” Brandon brushed his lips over Wesley’s ear, sending little shocks of want up and down his nerves.

“Yeah, freak. He’s dead and we aren’t. Shit both of them are dead and you’re gonna fuck me for hours. I feel great!”

Wesley grabbed his freak by the neck and dragged him down into a very tongue filled kiss. They rooted around for each other’s tonsils for a few moments before Brandon pulled away, breathless.

“Get in the lift now... Now...” he panted, hands hot on Wesley’s hips.

“Fuck off, I want more.”

Brandon growled and began dragging Wesley towards the door.

“I’m not done, asshole,” Wesley barked.

Brandon just hoisted him into a fireman’s carry and headed towards the service lift.

\------------------

The trip from the elevator to their room was filled with Brandon’s teeth on his neck and the sound of cloth ripping. Wesley thought that was some stupid shit that happened in chick movies, but here he was, literally ripping the shirt off someone and it was just as hot as everyone said.

“Come on freak, I just saved your ass. You said you wanted to see me shoot some fuckers. Well I just did. How hot was it, huh?”

Wesley bounced up and down as Brandon got the door open, impatient to get his hands on his freak. Brandon growled and tackled him to the floor as the door swung open. Wesley winced slightly when his ass hit the carpet but hair of the dog was the best cure for that anyway. He shoved Brandon’s shirt down his arms, teeth embedding into his freak’s shoulder.

“Fuck...” Brandon growled as he straddled Wesley’s hips, grinding his ass down onto Wesley’s straining bulge.

“Yeah freak, that’s what I want. Let’s go!” He slapped Brandon on the ass before trying to yank his trousers open.

They rolled along the floor, tearing at clothing and rutting against each other, until they heard a startled gasp coming from the still open door. Both their heads snapped towards the intruder. Wesley scrambled over to the bed and slid out the blade he’d hidden between the mattress and box spring.

“Jésus, il a un couteau!” the girl shrieked.

Brandon was up in a flash, all laughter and doing that calming the mundanes shit he was good at. The girl relaxed visibly and Wesley hid the knife behind his back so the freak could do what he did best. He just hoped he didn’t promise her a fuck to keep quiet, because that wasn’t going to happen.

“Rien n'est erroné, petite. Nous étions juste un peu trop enthousiaste.”

Wesley could see her taking in all of Brandon as he walked to the door. His shirt was half off and he’d hitched his trousers up just enough to move. Wesley did not like the look of greed on her face.

“Get lost!” he snarled.

“Behave,” Brandon tsked at him and tossed his shirt aside. “Ahh, ma cherie, là n'est aucune raison d'obtenir bouleversé. Mon ami et moi étaient… vous savent”

They both laughed a little and Wesley frowned.

“Il est très mignon,” she said, eyeing the both of them in turn.

“Oui il est trop mignon,” he laughed.

By this time Brandon had closed the distance to the door and was shutting it on her. She seemed reluctant to go now she’d got her eye full. Wesley slid the blade back into its hiding spot and kicked his shoes off. He wanted to lick his freak all over and not with some stupid voyeur in the door.

“Je suis sûr que vous nous excuserez, non?”

Brandon closed and locked the door with a flick of his wrist. He turned and just leaned back against the door looking smug. His tongue flicked over his lips, eyes never leaving Wesley.

“You are indeed very cute. Now get in the shower. I want all that glass out of your hair.”

“Fuck you, I want you naked, now.”

“In the shower, little virgin.”

“You said...”

“If you continue to be bad, I’ll make you wait even longer. You’re still covered in glass and I don’t fancy shagging you like that.”

“There’s a first.”

Brandon stalked over and gave him a good clout on the ear.

“Get in the shower. I have ideas.”

Wesley looked up into Brandon’s eyes and smiled. He liked his freak’s ideas.

“I told you I’d fuck you for hours, I didn’t say how. Now get into that shower, little virgin so we can start.”

Wesley leapt up off the bed, shedding jeans and underwear as he ran towards the bathroom. There were already a few things laid out, like towels and a comb and a little jar of what he hoped was lube. He flipped the water taps on and hopped in. The spray was gloriously hot and he happily wet himself down. When he heard the door close he knew Brandon had come in. He moved the curtain and flung water out at him.

“Come on in!” he crowed, flicking more droplets onto Brandon’s deliciously bare chest.

Wesley sprawled seductively against the marble tiles and spit water from his mouth, a little waterfall spilling over his grinning lips. Brandon growled and seized him by the chin, pulling him into a long, sloppy kiss. Wesley was tingling everywhere as Brandon’s hands roamed over the whole of him.

“Shhh now stand still.”

Wesley complied as Brandon began to use the fine toothed comb on his hair. He could feel bits of something coming up with each pass.

“See, my lovely, more glass. I don’t want your pretty hair ruined, so out it must come.”

He used one of the towels to collect the loose bits, and there were a lot more than Wesley had expected. He’d also not expected to enjoy having his hair combed, but it was nice. Really nice. Kind of mesmerising.

“There we are, that’s all of it. Now I get to wash your hair.”

Wesley blinked out of his trance when Brandon kissed him on the temple.

“Huh?”

Brandon chuckled and shoved him under the spray. Wesley sputtered for a moment before being hit with the scent of ripe juicy oranges. It made his mouth water.

“Smells good!”

Brandon’s long, delicate fingers began to scrub into his scalp, making him moan. It was both calming and arousing. He loved the way Brandon’s hands made him feel so alive.

“That’s right little virgin. Show me how much you are liking this.”

As Brandon scrubbed, Wesley found the button on his trousers and undid it, shoving them down. The evil freak had gone commando. He squealed happily and got hold of Brandon, gripping him gently. His delicious cock was already well on the way after seeing the kill, the accident and the wrestling and Wesley couldn’t wait to get some more of it.

“Christ... I did not say for you wank me off. Stop...” Brandon stopped playing with his hair and started wrestling with him under the spray. That was much more in line with what Wesley wanted.

“Then let me suck you off...”

Wesley tried to get lower but Brandon just growled, stepped out of his trousers and into the shower, pinning Wesley against the cool marble.

“You’ll do what I tell you.”

He rubbed his thickening cock against Wesley’s belly as his lips closed over Wesley’s mouth, effectively silencing him. Now things were going better. Wesley sucked on Brandon’s tongue as he tried to hook his knee over Brandon’s hip.

“Shit... I wanted to wash you.”

“Start fucking, freak.”

Brandon growled again and shoved Wesley’s knee down.

“Fine...”

Wesley didn’t have time to gloat. Brandon grabbed him by the neck and twisted him into the marble wall. His teeth savaged Wesley’s neck and shoulder as he worked one of his fingers between Wesley’s cheeks. Brandon’s knee shoved his thighs farther apart as his body pressed him into the cold marble. Wesley hissed as his overheated dick met the still cool tile.

“Come on...” Wesley groaned as Brandon’s teeth teased the curve of his ear.

Brandon twisted his wrist and Wesley screamed.

“Did that hurt, little virgin? You didn’t give me time for any lube.”

Wesley whined, breath hitching at the invasion, but wanting so much more. He pushed back against Brandon’s hand and wriggled.

“No.. come on... Fuck me, you bastard.”

Wesley whined and bucked as Brandon removed his finger.

“Shit.. no... freak... I want you... pleaseee.”

Brandon’s hands roamed over every inch of him, making Wesley squirm with need. Brandon ignored him and simply licked and caressed his way down Wesley’s spine. His fingers brushed lightly along Wesley’s ribs, then palms pressing in hotly against his hips. The freak’s tongue flicked in the furrow around his tailbone while thumbs pressed him open. Wesley’s fingers scrabbled against the slick tiles as he panted.

“God yeah. Come on!”

He reached back and grabbed handfulls of Brandon’s hair as his hot tongue plunged deep inside. Wesley’s cock twitched as he howled in pleasure.

Shit yeah.. like that... fuck me with your tongue... “

Brandon did just that. He thrust in deep, again and again, the pleasure building and building, until Wesley shuddered with his impending orgasm. Brandon immediately pulled back, teasing and licking over his hole, not nearly enough now to come. Wesley’s palms slapped against the wet tile with a crack as he let go of Brandon’s hair in an attempt to shove back. Anything for more. He wailed as large, long fingered hands gripped his bottom, both holding him up and opening him wide. Brandon’s tongue danced over his hole, teasing.

“Come on... please, please....”

Wesley could feel Brandon’s chuckle ripple through him as the freak’s tongue eased back inside him. He wriggled wantonly, hips rolling in time with the freak’s thrusts. Wesley started shaking again from the pleasure.

“So good... shit... How long is your tongue? Jesus, there... there...”

Wesley’s knees nearly buckled from the spike of pleasure that zinged along his spine as the freak’s tongue pushed so far in he could feel the tip of Brandon’s nose poking into his over sensitive skin. He could only whimper loudly as the freak’s thumb shifted, trailing down the crack of his ass to stroke lightly behind his balls. That extra bit of fondling, along with the freak’s hot tongue, had him completely strung out. He was jelly, quivering and whining, teetering on an edge that he couldn’t quite tip over. He loved it.

“Killing me... Ngghhh … I’m hard as a rock... come on... come ON!”

Brandon pressed him into the wall harder, the tile rough and now hot on his cock. He was nearly desperate enough to roll his hips against the wall.

“Pleeeeeeease,” Wesley whimpered, trembling from head to toe.

“Shhhhhhh....”

“Nooo... “ Wesley panted as Brandon’s hot tongue left him.

Brandon kissed each cheek as he stood, pulling Wesley against his chest. He wrapped his long fingers around Wesley’s dripping cock and began to stroke slowly, kissing Wesley along the jaw. He held tight, not letting Wesley squirm out of his grip.

“That’s my little virgin. Are you going to come for me? Did you like my tongue? Mmm? Not enough for you, then? Is this?”

Brandon ran his thumb under the crown of Wesley’s cock, while giving him a good squeese. Wesley cried out loudly and came wetly against the wall, crumpling into Brandon’s arms.

“Fuck...” Wesley breathed as Brandon tilted his head back, kissing him soundly.

“Now will you stand still and let me wash you?” Brandon’s lips nibbled along his neck.

Wesley nodded, even though he didn’t think he could even stand by himself yet. Brandon chuckled at him as he propped him against the wall.

“Once I have you clean, I’m going to suck you stiff. I want that perfect cock of yours up my arse this time. If you’re good, you might even get more. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Wesley could just about grunt as more orange scent rolled over him. The lather was a little fizzy, making his overheated skin buzz along with it. He moaned as Brandon’s hands covered every inch of him; fingers to toes, even behind his ears. Then the rough flannel scrubbed. Wesley quivered as he tried to keep himself still. The steam in the room had warmed it and made the air heavy. Everything smelled of orange and clean linen and sex. He reached out towards Brandon who took his hands and kissed both of them. He gently manouvered Wesley under the still hot water and held him against his chest.

“What did I do before you, little virgin?” Brandon murmured as he stroked the suds away.

Wesley didn’t know what to say to that so he just rubbed his lips over Brandon’s collarbones. That made the freak growl a little.

“You’re killing me, little virgin.”

“Good,” Wesley smiled just before biting down on the freak’s very tempting shoulder.

“Jesus!”

Brandon scooped him up in one arm, making Wesley huff in surprise and hang on for dear life as they exited the shower. He grabbed the small jar on the way out without relinquishing his hold on Wesley, barely pausing in his long strides to their bed. Brandon dumped him face up onto the bed, water dripping everywhere, and draped himself completely over Wesley. He dragged his lips over Wesley’s face.

“Now what shall I have first?” he purred.

Wesley laughed, remembering when his freak had first said that. He flung his arms and legs wide, mimicking how he’d been restrained then. Brandon grinned, all teeth and crinkled eyes as he shifted up, knees tucked into Wesley’s armpits.

“Show me how you suck cock, little virgin.”

Brandon took hold of himself and rubbed the head of his cock over Wesley’s lips. He moaned happily when Wesley’s hot mouth sucked him in.

“Mmmm yes, like that. Those perfect lips of yours... They belong wrapped around my cock.”

Wesley agreed. He wrapped his lips around his freaks’ cock, sucking on the tip and flicking his tongue under the glans. He enjoyed the hiss his freak made as he sucked his thick cock well back into his throat.

“So perfect, so perfect... “

He balanced himself on all fours and he began to roll his hips, slow and teasing. Wesley sucked hard. Brandon moaned and shivered, pushing deeper and faster. Wesley wriggled happily. Each push sent heat through his blood. He could smell Brandon now, the thicker scent of him over the orange. It made his mouth water. He added his moans to the freak’s as he looked up, catching Brandon’s eye. He fluttered his lashes to tease, making Brandon groan.

“I want you so badly...”

Wesley chuckled before Brandon grabbed his hair and thrust wildly. Wesley could taste his precome, salty and thin. He wanted the rest and now, so he took Brandon down in one go.

“Oh god...”

Brandon shuddered once and Wesley felt fluid hit the back of his throat. He swallowed greedily, teasing Brandon’s now oversensitive cock.

“Stop, you evil little bastard!” Brandon laughed as he worked himself free of Wesley’s greedy mouth.

Wesley coughed once, catching his breath, then laughed along with him. Brandon slid down to wrap himself around Wesley again, kissing him on the cheeks, forehead and lips.

“You’ll kill me one day doing that.”

Wesley’s eyes went round at that. He gripped Brandon’s arms tightly. He felt his blood pounding in his ears. He trembled and couldn’t stop.

“Don’t say that.”

“Shhhh it was a joke. Shhh.” Brandon rubbed Wesley’s back, holding him close. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Wesley clung tightly. He didn’t even want to joke about being left alone again. Not after Fox, or his father...

“Shh “ Brandon kissed Wesley gently, his fingers tracing soothing patterns. “Shhh...”

Wesley kissed back hungrily. He ran his hands over every bit of Brandon’s skin he could reach, wanting all the heat and flesh he could get.

“You’re mine... I’d never kill you. I couldn’t. Not for anything.”

He clutched at Brandon’s shoulders, eyes big and lip quivering.

“I know, little virgin. I know.”

He brushed Wesley’s damp hair back from his forehead and kissed his eyelids, smiling gently at him.

“We’re in this together, darling. Nothing is going to get between us. Is it, hmmm?” Brandon said softly. “Now let me get you dry and tucked in. I think playtime will have to wait.”

“No, you promised...”

“I did, and when you wake up we can play some more. Or did you plan on going out and I didn’t know?”

“Fuck you.” Wesley pouted but he took one of Brandon’s hands in his and squeesed.

“Yes, little virgin, that’s what I’m hoping for. ”

\-----

end


	15. Desperate but Waking up is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris
> 
> Post movie. Brandon keeps a promise.

Wesley was pretty sure he'd never woken up like this before. And if he were honest with himself, he'd pretty much like to wake up every day in just the same way. The pillow was wet where his face was mashed into it. He was drooling, covered in sweat and possibly lube and he didn't care. He moaned and scrabbled his fingers against the sheets trying to get a grip as Brandon shoved in and out of his ass.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck..." he croaked sleepily, as the freak hit that spot, making him light up with sensation.

Wesley tried to get up to his knees, to shove himself back onto Brandon's cock and get more, but he was still half asleep and uncoordinated. Brandon's hands wrapped around his hips and pulled him up onto his knees. The assault on his prostate grew more intense.

"You dick... jesus that's good... " Wesley wailed, quivering all over.

Brandon just moaned and rolled his hips. He kept up the merciless angle, making Wesley sob until he was just on the verge of too much. He wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. That got him a stinging slap on the bottom which cleared his head somewhat, but he could feel that Brandon had shifted slightly. Just enough less. Just enough to be perfect.

"So good... Don't stop... please don't stop..." He didn't want Brandon to stop. Not yet. Not ever actually.

Brandon bent down and kissed the back of Wesley's neck, licking away the sweat. Wesley whined and clawed at the pillow.

"Not close enough, you shit. Nnngggghhhh so good... "

Brandon was moaning loudly now, his breath coming in harsh pants. He pulled Wesley back into his arms, lips rough on his shoulder and neck, bouncing him in his lap. Wesley felt him everywhere; his heat all along his back, his big, thick cock shoved so far up his ass he was seeing stars, his breath hot against his ear... it was perfect.

"Told...you..." Brandon panted, "I'd...fuck you...awake..."

"Fuuuuucccckkkk" Wesley wailed.

Brandon shuddered as Wesley clenched his slick cheeks as much as he could. And as that wasn't very much, it made Wesley wonder how many times the freak had done him while he was asleep. He laughed at that.

"God, Wes..." Brandon gasped, his lips brushing around Wesley's ear.

Wesley could feel the freak begin to lose it. His grip tightened further and he moaned. Really loud. Wesley wriggled back against him, wanting to feel as full as he could. Brandon shoved erratically into him, sobbing and panting.

"Come on freak... Come on!" Wesley moaned.

Brandon's teeth sank into his shoulder as he shoved more wildly into Wesley. It hurt something fierce but Wesley wanted it, he wanted to give everything he could. Brandon's hips stuttered and it took only one more sharp thrust before Brandon howled, filling him until he was dripping.

"Good Evening," Brandon panted, as he shoved them both flat, collapsing over Wesley with a groan.

"Shit what are you a vampire?... nnngh, God, I'm still hard." Wesley mumbled from beneath Brandon's slack form. Little shivers were still coursing through his freak and Wesley enjoyed knowing he was the cause of them.

"Good because I'm going to ride the shit out of you."

Brandon heaved himself back up with a groan, sliding wetly away. Wesley whined at the loss but happy to be allowed to get his breath back. He ached everywhere and it was good.

"How many times did you fuck me while I was asleep?" Wesley murmured as he stretched.

"Three, now be quiet and roll over."

Brandon didn't wait for an answer, he just planted his hand on Wesley's hip and pushed, flopping him over until his cock popped straight up. He bent down and gave it a quick lick before slapping a lube smothered hand around it.

"Jesus!" Wesley howled, arching up from the shock, "When the hell?"

Brandon barked out a laugh as he slicked the cool, squishy lube all over Wesley's dick. They both groaned in unison as Brandon's fingers teased as well as slicked.

"I'm going to ride you hard, little virgin. And put you away wet."

Wesley grabbed at Brandon's hips, trying to maneuver them together somehow. That got Brandon to chuckle and gently take hold of his wrists.

"Ever eager."

Wesley wasn't sure if the freak meant himself or what.

"Come onnn!" Wesley whined, desperate for the freak to keep his promise.

Brandon kissed Wesley's wrist and sat back, eyes closing as his face took on a look of ecstasy. Wesley howled happily as he was sheathed deeply, in one long, slow, tight motion.

"Oh shit, oh shit... " Wesley writhed under Brandon's rolling hips. "That's what I want freak, that's it."

Wesley heaved up trying to meet Brandon's movements but a large, long fingered hand pressed down on his belly.

"Slow, slow. I want to enjoy this," the freak hissed, using his weight to hold Wesley down.

"Shit, you tease... " Wesley moaned, wriggling. The freak was holding him right on the edge, playing with him. Wesley clawed at his thighs, trying to get him moving. "Fuck... come on," he wailed.

Brandon squeesed and slowly raised himself up before dropping back down with a huff.

"God yes, yes..."

Wesley babbled all the encouragement he could as Brandon made good on his word. He moved steadily, thighs trembling with the effort of not moving too fast. Wesley's fingers slid over his sweaty skin, prodding and grabbing in an attempt to make him go faster but Brandon seized his wrists again and held them firmly down on the bed.

"Quiet," Brandon purred, simply undulating in place. "I'm not done with you yet."

Wesley just whimpered, frustrated with the way Brandon had him pinned but unwilling to throw him off. He tried to push up again but the freak held him in place and kept to his maddeningly slow pace. The more he bucked the harder Brandon's hand pressed into him and the wetter he began to feel. He panted out a little laugh at that even as his eyes began to cross with pleasure.

"Leaking... god you freak, let me come, please... "

"You'll be leaking from both sides soon enough little virgin. Then I'll lick you even more open and fuck you again."

"Bullshit, you've got noth... omygoddothatagain..."

"I've got you, my little beauty. You're very inspiring."

Wesley had wanted to say Brandon had nothing left but the press of his half filled cock put the lie to that.

"Shit, how are you up again?"

Brandon smiled and stared lovingly into Wesley's eyes, growling greedily as he bent down for a kiss.

"It's all you. Looking at you makes me hard."

"Please... I can't breathe... " Wesley pleaded, "Let me come..."

"Because I love you..."

Brandon let go of Wesley's wrists and reached back, fingers gently rolling Wesley's balls. He smiled and raised himself slightly, allowing Wesley to finally fuck up into him.

"jesus... your ass... jesus..."

Wesley cried out wantonly as he seized the freak's hips in a bruising grip and wildly pumped into him. The freak was moaning almost as loudly as he was.

"That's right freak, take it," Wesley panted.

Brandon growled and clenched his cheeks hard. Wesley saw stars as the delicious friction between them grew hotter.

"Oh yeah, again freak, again," he pleaded.

Wesley was past being able to keep any rhythm, pushing blindly to his own finish. Brandon ground down, dragging Wesley headlong into a vision whitening orgasm. Wesley called out Brandon's name as he collapsed back into the sweaty sheets, eyes screwed shut and shaking.

"MMm yes. look at you. I'm the man now," Brandon purred, dragging his nails down Wesley's chest.

Wesley let out a weak snort as he tried to get his limbs under control.

"Can't be... I am... Come here and kiss me."

Brandon chuckled and slid free with a hiss and a pop. Wesley groaned but the noise was cut off by Brandon's tongue slipping between his lips. Wesley hugged him tight, hands roaming over the freak's heated, slick skin until his own pulse had slowed to a dull roar. He moaned as the freak nibbled and sucked at his lips, tongue dancing over his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth.

"You're perfect," Brandon whispered.

Wesley let out a tiny whimper and buried his face in his freak's neck. He still couldn't figure out why he got all emotional and shit every time they had sex. He should be used to it by now, considering how often they had sex.

"Didn't you say you were going to fuck me again?"

"Greedy little virgin."

"You going to or not?"

Brandon rarely had to be asked twice. He pushed Wesley back into the sheets, kissing and licking his way down Wesley's chest. His tongue teased wetly over Wesley's skin, until goose flesh began to rise.

"Yeah, like that... "

Brandon's sharp teeth nipped at the taunt but Wesley didn't care. As long as he was covered in Brandon, everything was good.

"You gonna suck all your come outta me, huh? Get me looser than I am, huh?"

The thought of the freak doing that sent shivers up his spine. The feel of the freak's hands on him made him think up all sorts of things. Things he wasn't so embarrassed to ask for anymore.

"Gimme your fingers... come on, give em to meeee," he whined.

Brandon simply stroked Wesley's thighs and continued on with dragging his tongue slowly over every inch of Wesley's torso. He worked his way down until his lips rubbed up against the slim trail of coarser hair on Wesley's belly. Wesley moaned loudly and tangled his fingers into his freak's hair. He was practically vibrating with anticipation, hoping the next swipe of the tongue would be where he desperately wanted it.

"Fingers is it now?" Brandon purred as he rolled Wesley onto his side. "Is it my fingers or my tongue? Naughty virgin."

Brandon gave Wesley's bottom a good smack then took hold of his thigh, shifting it up until his knee was in his chest and his leaking hole was exposed.

"Anything, just... God, anything..." Wesley wailed.

Brandon's tongue always did things to him, but Brandon's tongue teasing around his hole was in his top two. He moaned again as he was deftly probed, sore flesh soothed by gentle licks.

"You're so full, my little virgin, so full."

Wesley flushed hotly. Brandon was actually sucking the come out of him. It shouldn't thrill him like it did, but he couldn't help it, and the freak really seemed to like it a lot. Wesley wiggled his ass to try and tempt the freak into hurrying up. It got him a groan and another slap on the bottom. Before he could say anything in retaliation, Brandon had his cheeks apart and one cool, slick finger teasing over his hole. Wesley whined and tried to reach back and guide his hand.

"No no, little virgin. You're going to take what I give you."

"Fuck you... you aren't giving me anything... SHIT"

Wesley arched as three of Brandon's fingers summarily shoved their way deep into his ass. It was too full, too fast even as used and slick as he was. He cried out and tried to shift away. A big palm planted onto his hip and held him down on the bed. He couldn't shift, he could only breathe.

"Ow, Dammit!"

Brandon chuckled at him, not moving his fingers at all. Wesley gulped in air, fingers pulling at the sheets, his whole body gone hot and tingly. As he breathed more deeply, he realised his muscles had relaxed from the shock and the freak's fingers no longer hurt. They just felt teasing. He whimpered a little at how good it was.

"Next time you'll listen to me, and it'll be easier."

"Fuck you."

Brandon thrust in and out, curling his fingers. Wesley felt like every ounce of blood in his body rushed its way into his cock. He tried to rub himself against the smooth linen but Brandon pushed down and held him fast.

"How does that feel?"

"Feels like your whole fucking hand is in there..." he panted, cheeks trying not to clench as the freak's thumb began to tease along the rim.

"Not yet, little virgin, not yet."

Wesley's blood ran cold for a moment. He let out a small squeak as Brandon bent down to whisper in his ear, fingers stilling.

"So you do want that. You want me to defile you with my hand."

Wesley flushed with heat thinking about it. About Brandon's giant hand all the way inside him. He sobbed as Brandon's lips moved lightly over the skin behind his ear.

"Yes..." he whispered. Wesley began to shiver. He knew he wanted this now. He wanted to be full of more Brandon than just his cock. "I want all of you."

"You have all of me, little virgin. Don't you know that yet?"

"Not up my ass I don't..."

Brandon laughed and kissed Wesley's ear.

"No, that you don't. And you won't just yet. We have to work into that or I'll hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you. But you're too much temptation for me and we both know how bad I am at resisting temptation."

Brandon began to massage Wesley's lower back as he teased his fingers back out. Wesley whined and tried to get up on his knees.

"Please... don't be a dick... I want you to fuck me again... you promised."

"I did, didn't I?"

He shifted slightly and Wesley could feel the thick round head of Brandon's cock pressing slowly into him. It was so easy now, the freak's massive cock simply slipped in. Wesley could barely move from feeling all of it filling everywhere. He swore he could feel it in his throat.

"Do it... come on... shit... " Wesley panted and writhed but Brandon didn't move yet.

"Easy, little virgin. Easy."

Brandon gave him short, sharp thrusts until every muscle in his back began to burn and tremble. The squishing noises made him blush, especially as he could feel everything begin to drain out, but he continued to beg.

"God yes... please... please..."

Brandon chuckled, twisting slightly. He held Wesley firm as he began to pound in, mercilessly. Every push hit his prostate, as did every pull. Brandon was holding him utterly open, using him, and it made Wesley feel like nothing else.

"Shit... oh shit..."

Wesley could only babble as he was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. He clumsily grabbed for Brandon's wrist, and held on tightly.

"Speechless... Now who's the man?" Brandon groaned, chest and face flushed red with effort.

Wesley was nearly in tears again. His grip on Brandon's wrist was punishing but the freak only sped up. Wesley could feel his arms shaking as his thrusts grew wilder.

"Me... dammit...Yes.. yessssss...coming..." Wesley wailed, shudders wracking through him as he spilled all over the sheets. Brandon moaned and gave one last thrust before emptying himself deep inside Wesley's already well full ass.

"Jesus..."

Brandon tried not to just collapse in a heap but was not too successful. They simply lay there, panting for a few moments enjoying the haze until the chill and discomfort set in. Brandon was the first to move, eventually falling to his side, spooned behind Wesley. He let out a soft hiss as his cock slipped free.

"How do you feel?" he kissed Wesley's neck as he gently ran his hands over Wesley's hips.

"Fucked out."

Wesley was literally spent. Even if he'd managed to get it up again, nothing would have come out. He was spent and totally sated. No one had ever done that to him before. He winced as he tried to move. Maybe too much really was too much.

"Ssshhh, let me see to you."

Brandon continued to rub his back and kiss him. Wesley was still trembling from his post orgasmic high and it was nice to feel those soothing touches. Brandon's hands were remarkably good at soothing him.

"Is this better?"

Wesley moaned a little, unwilling to have his freak stop, but he could tell he'd need to get up in a minute or there would a mess, well more of one, and he wasn't to the point yet where he could just ignore that. They still had to sleep in this bed. Not a pleasant thought at all.

"Om my god I just grossed myself out."

"See I was right. Go on, get in the bathroom and clean up," Brandon laughed, kissing his shoulder before sliding away.

"I hate you," Wesley groaned.

"You only hate me because I'm right."

"Are you sure you only did me three times because it feel like if I move there's going to be a flood."

"You'd better run then."

"I could just hold you down and wait."

Brandon laughed.

"You could but you won't." He took Wesley's hands and unceremoniously yanked him up. "Run little virgin before I spank you and you're too mortified to show your face to the staff..."

Wesley flipped him a finger and ran into the bathroom. He barely made it.

\---------------------

end


	16. Desperate and Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris
> 
> A night on the town ends somewhat badly.

"Shit I'm starving."

Wesley emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and stomach shouting loudly after all their exertions. Brandon grumbled a bit but reached for Wesley, pulling him close.

"Come on, freak. Food. I'm hungry for food, not your huge dick."

"There's a change."

"Fuck you," Wesley laughed, batting Brandon's hands away. Tempting as another round was, he was getting light headed and shaky. Not to mention the somewhat more than slight limp.

"I thought that's what just happened."

Wesley snorted and tried to disengage himself from his freak's octopus grip but it was harder than it should have been.

"Come on. I want a nice steak or something. What are you up for? You know about this French food stuff, right? What's tasty?"

Brandon finally did let go of him and stayed sprawled on the bed. Wesley was confused by the look on his face, he'd never really seen it before. He looked... uncertain...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Something is wrong."

Wesley's eyes narrowed as he thought. Why was the freak not wanting to go out? Wesley frowned slightly as he tried to think what would be wrong.

"Come on, freak. Lets have a nice dinner out. After what you've told me, it's not like we can't afford it."

Wesley had been a bit shocked when Brandon had told him how they could stay in a place like this. While he'd been an accountant before, Wesley hadn't been such a good accountant. Seems Brandon had been a very good one and had learned a thing or three while toiling on Wall Street. Especially about how to siphon off funds from accounts before they went into escrow when someone died. He'd done his research on Wesley's targets too and after fifteen fraternity deaths besides Chicago, well, millionaires was too light a term. Wesley hopped out of bed and began rummaging through the drawers for clothes.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Bullshit. Come on, live it up. For me."

Wesley didn't play that card often but he reckoned now was a good time. He turned back to the bed and plumped his lip up in that way that made his freak go all stupid. Brandon's expression softened and he smiled.

"Anything you want, little virgin."

Wesley smiled back. It was still a bit of a surprise to him how the freak's smile alone could make him feel all emotional inside. It was nice and he wanted to be able to see it forever.

"Well, since we've decimated the whole of the French section of the fraternity, we should celebrate a bit."

Brandon grinned and shook his head, but he did move to get out of bed.

"I want to go somewhere that models go and eat stupidly expensive food and drink so much I float. And since you're the one with the control thing, you're going to pay and deal with everyone."

"I do with all that now." Brandon rolled his eyes as he headed to the shower.

Wesley snorted and threw some clothes on the bed.

"When you've done in there, you have to pick some shit for me to wear. I can't. Not for supermodels."

"Supermodels is it? You get all pissy with me because I did your target but it's ok for you to fuck a supermodel?"

The freak sounded irritated and that made Wesley smile.

"Don't be a dick. I have my own supermodel, you. I want to make the rest of them jealous. And I've almost forgiven your for that little lapse. Almost."

Brandon's shocked look made Wesley giggle.

"What's giving you that face?" Wesley slithered up to him and shoved him through the bathroom door towards the shower. "You're stupidly hot, you ass. You know that right? It makes me want to kill everyone that looks at you. Except tonight. They can all look because none of them are getting. And that gets me hot thinking about it."

Brandon seized Wesley in an eye searing kiss but kept it to that, even as Wesley's resolve to not go down for another round began to seriously waiver.

"Will you blow me under the table?" he purred.

"If I don't die of starvation waiting for you, maybe."

Brandon flicked on the water and closed the shower door, grinning.

==========

Wesley busied himself setting up two knives and a gun to wear under whatever suit Brandon picked out for him. It kept him calm and helped him ignore the thoughts that there was a wet, naked, freak in the shower because he really wanted to get something to eat soon or he would, in fact, pass out.

"Come on. Before I faint, you dick. And I don't want you fucking me if I faint. Asleep is one thing, passed out from hunger is something else."

"What about passed out drunk?" came Brandon's voice through the door. Shortly after out came Brandon, all damp and pink.

"Fair game then. but you have to tell me in detail everything you did, cause I don't want to miss out on anything."

Brandon laughed and smiled as he ran his hands through his hair. Wesley absently licked his lips as he watched.

"Well, little virgin, how shall I dress you for this, hmm?" He walked around Wesley, fingers trailing over his skin.

"Whatever makes me look ok."

"That would be wearing nothing. You're perfect when you're naked."

Wesley laughed. Brandon could really talk some shit. He liked it though.

"Come on," Wesley said as he felt his ears go a bit hot. "I want to look slick."

The double meaning of that was not lost on Brandon, who leered at him wickedly.

"Oh Wes. Some days you are so cute it simply boggles my mind. Here, you need this blue one. With that shirt and no, not that red tie. It makes you look like a broker. Here... this one."

Brandon held up a subtly patterned blue tie and he was right, it was really nice. Brandon seemed to like him in blue, so he went with it. He busied himself dressing so he didn't get distracted by Brandon drying off and picking out his own clothes. He was still fiddling with the knife in his sleeve when Branson kissed his hair and held out his hand.

"Come on little virgin, I thought you were hungry. Let's go."

Wesley looked up and licked his lips. Brandon was completely put together and hot in a silver grey suit and tie.

"Wow."

"Yes, I know," Brandon chuckled, looking a shade embarrassed by Wesley's frank appreciation.

Wesley smiled and punched him in the stomach before dragging him out the door.

========

La Truffière was like those places that Wesley had been afraid to go in before. All class, oozing with money and completely out of his league. Brandon wafted in like he owned the place. The Maitre d' came over immediately and they conversed in hushed tones. Wesley looked around at the old school opulence and grew embarrassed as his stomach growled audibly. Brandon smiled and held out his hand.

"We're going down into the cave. I thought you might like that."

Wesley grinned back and took his hand. He immediately felt better as soon as Brandon's long fingers wrapped around his palm.

"This place is wild..."

"I've wanted to come here for ages. And thanks to you, now I can and I can enjoy it."

They made their way down into the cool vaulted room and slid into the banquette in the corner. Wesley chuckled when he saw that Brandon had got them the table with a full view of the entrance and their backs to the wall.

"You are something else," he whispered, hands sliding around his freak's waist.

Brandon was thin, but as Wesley thought more on it, he was not quite as thin as when they'd first fucked. Wesley's hands slithered over his freak's hips and up his torso. Ribs and hipbones were still easily felt but it wasn't like before.

"You were as much of a mess as me, in the beginning, weren't you?"

"You have no idea, little virgin. But that's for later. Now it's time for that nice meal. "

The Head Waiter came forward at Brandon's signal and there was more rapid fire French that Wesley couldn't make heads nor tails of. He was a bit unnerved when they both smiled happily at him, but he wasn't getting that feeling of dread, just happiness.

"They're doing the Valentine's Day menu for us."

Brandon kissed him soundly on the mouth as a legion of staff began to rearrange the table.

======

Wesley belched and rubbed his now full belly as he poked at the brie. If he ate another thing he might just explode. The courses had been spectacular and filled with things he'd only ever heard of, like foie gras, sole and truffles. He'd thought truffles were chocolates.

"Those black things were truffles, right?"

Brandon nodded, eyes closed with sleepy satiation.

"I liked them. Sort of. They were kind of musty though."

"They're like mushrooms, darling. Earthy."

"Yah earthy. So. Are you like really full?"

Brandon raised his brow and rolled his head a bit to look intently at Wesley.

"Why?"

The wine had also been really good. There had also been plenty of it and Wesley had more than his share. He was at the happy and adventurous stage so he decided to give something a try.

"Oh look, I dropped my napkin..."

Wesley slid down under the tablecloth and settled himself between Brandon's knees. Brandon's laughter filtered down to him as he slid down his zip and gave him a kiss on his silk boxers. They were red too. It was cute. Brandon's fingers stroked through his hair as he shifted forward a bit to give Wesley more room.

"Yum."

Wesley fished out Brandon's half hard cock and sucked him right down. Wesley liked the texture of him when he was like this, still a bit soft but full and firm. He licked and rubbed his lips along the underside, teasing along the sensitive vein there, and liking the soft groan and shifting it got for him. He inhaled the sharp muskiness that was particular to Brandon at moments like this. It sort of reminded him of the truffles but he had to admit he liked this much better. His head bobbed slowly as he enjoyed feeling his freak thicken up under his attention.

"Hello girls... Well yes someone is..."

Brandon tapped Wesley on the head somewhat frantically as two sets of long, nyloned limbs slid into their shared space. Wesley huffed and shoved his napkin up into his spot, dislodging one of the women who'd sat down.

"Ah Wesley, I told you not to go under there. They have plenty of napkins..."

Wesley popped up and settled in against Brandon in an obviously proprietary way. The girls were drooling at his freak and it was starting to piss him off. Then the one started to drool at him and he began to seriously wonder if wanting to attract supermodels was such a good idea after all.

"What were you doing under there, darling?" the blonde nearest Wesley chuckled knowingly as she reached towards Brandon's lap. Wesley slapped her hand away.

"Looks like they were doing what we thought."

Wesley's lip plumped out in a scowl as his ears heated up. He was about to say something when she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He gasped in a bit of shock as she shoved her tongue right in.

"Fuck..." he panted when she finally let go of him. It had felt like she was trying to taste the meal he'd just had by scraping his teeth for him.

"American? What do you lads do? We've never seen you on the circuit before."

Wesley felt Brandon give him a sharp tweak on his bottom. He immediately became quiet.

"A bit of this and a bit of that. Nothing you two lovely ladies need worry over. But we could ask the same of you."

The blonde by Brandon giggled.

"I walk the runways, so does Claire. I'm Adele by the way. We thought you was wideboys but he's a yank."

"Are wideboys sporting Armani then this year?" Brandon teased.

Wesley looked confused as the three of them laughed.

"You'd be surprised. So ..." Adele plastered herself against Brandon's side and slid her hand into his lap. "What are you two doing for the rest of the evening?"

Wesley growled at Brandon's sigh. He knew the girl had her hands on him and he didn't like it.

"Ooo Adele, our friend here doesn't like you touching his man. Come on cutie, let's all have some fun."

"Let's go out then."

Brandon waived for the check and Wesley chuckled when he noticed how the freak managed to discretely remove Adele's hand and zip up.

========

Le Club 79 was loud and crowded. The girls obviously knew the bouncers as they were herded right in. A lovely woman in multi coloured eye shadow and a sleek silver dress showed them to the VIP lounge where Wesley shoved Brandon down onto one of the acid green sofas and sat in his lap. The girls applauded and settled themselves on either side.

"Are you two going to kiss some more?" Claire looked very hopeful, so Wesley obliged her.

He kissed Brandon slowly and with much thoroughness, tongue sliding delicately in and out of his mouth. He was fairly proud of himself that he didn't punch anyone when he felt one of the girls' tongues slide in next to his. He broke away, flushed and panting. Brandon was looking at him with hunger and affection, and not the smallest bit of mischief.

"So you want to watch, do you?" he purred at them.

Wesley was a bit frightened by the eagerness in their response. Brandon just laughed as he grabbed both of Wesley's bottom cheeks and pulled him close. He slid his hand up Wesley's back as he drew him into another lip nibbling kiss.

"Where?" he whispered.

Wesley ground his hips down. As long as the girls were content to watch, he felt mostly ok.

"Sleeves and right armpit. This is weirding me out, can we go?"

"I thought you wanted supermodels?" Brandon teased.

Before he could answer, Brandon shushed him with a kiss. This time there was much more tongue and Wesley forgot all about the girls as his freak plundered his mouth mercilessly. Brandon soon had him moaning, long fingers shoved down the back of his trousers teasing between his cheeks. He wriggled, his own fingers winding through Brandon's hair.

"Shit..."

One of the girls was licking along his neck. He quivered, not really wanting to like it, but liking it all the same. He looked down to the other one kissing his freak. He growled but Brandon's fingers changed the growl to a long groan.

"Shush, little virgin. This is only a bit of fun. Isn't it Claire?"

"Do you actually call him that?" she squealed, in a tone that made Wesley want to hit her.

"Fuck you."

Wesley shook himself out of his stupor, pulled Brandon's hand out from his trousers and wobbled upright. As he turned, he plowed straight into a very large man in a suit. He thought for a moment it was one of the bouncers until he saw the gun. With barely a thought, the knives he'd hid in his suit jacket sleeves dropped into his hands and he surged into the attacker's space. The guy's attention had been riveted on the freak, so he took advantage, blades slicing arcs through the guy's neck and chest. Blood droplets danced through the air, leaving curved splatters along the walls and the surrounding people. As Wesley turned to cut the backs of the guy's knees, he caught sight of the freak's blood spattered face. His grin was lustful and adoring. Wesley laughed happily as he dropped the attacker like a sack of flour. The girls shrieked and ran in a parody of slow motion and how he managed not to strike at either of them was a bit of a mystery to him.

"Shit, it's the little guy..."

Wesley struck out with his left hand and embedded his blade into the speaker's throat. He twisted his hand to try and remove his blade when he heard a shot. He swung his right hand blade out, deflecting it, but it left him with no manoeuvrability to avoid the second shot. He could hear the freak shouting behind him, but he only grunted and winced as the bullet ripped through his bicep. His left hand let go of the knife as he twirled, using the momentum of the impact to swing him closer to the gunman. He growled and shoved the knife directly into the gunman's eye. Everything was silent for a moment, until the last body hit the floor with a thud, then all hell broke loose.

"Wes!"

He felt the freak's arms wrap around him, lifting him easily and hustling them both towards the rear of the club. He let the freak run while he quickly scanned for more targets. He saw only a wild swirl of screaming patrons and overwhelmed security trying to keep from being trampled. He laughed and flopped bonelessly against Brandon as the adrenaline rush began to rapidly dissipate.

"Shit are you ok? Christ tell me you're ok!" the freak's voice was frantic.

Brandon finally set him back on his feet, hands everywhere looking for damage.

"Arm, nothing... it's ok..."

Wesley felt a bit shaky but not nearly as bad as he'd done when the freak had rescued him in Chicago. Brandon gasped as his hands came away bloody from Wesley's arm. He took Wesley's bloodied arm in hand and dragged him through the rear exit. They'd barely moved out of the alley way when screaming patrons burst out of the door after them. A wave of panic stricken people flooded out of the alley and onto the main street. They melded into the throng and let themselves be carried along down a side street. Brandon had his phone out the moment they hit the street, all sorts of rapid fire words coming out of his mouth. Wesley watched his mouth with a sort of giddy eagerness. There had been a lot of blood so his freak should have been really hot for it by now. He twisted slightly and rubbed his hand over Brandon's zip. Oh yeah, he was hot alright. Brandon grabbed his wrist and held it.

"Wes, I've called for a car. You have to go to hospital..."

"No. I've told you how this works..."

Brandon slipped his arms around Wesley's waist and hustled him down an emptier side street.

"Shit where are we?" he shifted Wesley to balance against the wall while he tried to read the street signs. Wesley wiggled out of the freak's grip and slid to his knees. He hadn't got to finish this before but he sure was going to now. Wesley had a bit of trouble getting both hands on Brandon's zip but he finally managed, fishing out his solidly thick cock and eagerly wrapping his lips around it. He was delicious, all blood and Brandon and need.

"Wes? Jesus, not here… nnghhh" he groaned, long fingers burying themselves into Wesley's hair.

Wesley sucked hard, tongue sliding along underneath, his nose pushing right into the parted silk of Brandon's boxers. He was feeling light headed and invincible. He took a deep, pungent breath before swallowing his freak fully down, forcing himself not to gag. He did swallow though. Enough to feel Brandon shuddering from it.

"God… Wes… again…"

Wesley worked his throat muscles again. He was running out of air but didn't care. He wanted to feel Brandon come. The more he swallowed, the noisier it made Brandon. Wesley finally let him go with a breathy gasp that turned a bit annoyed when his left hand wouldn't listen to him and move up Brandon's leg.

"Jesus, Wesley... don't stop... please..."

Wesley eagerly obliged, lips sliding along Brandon's full hot length before taking him back into his mouth. Saliva dripped down his chin as his head bobbed, spurred on by Brandon's tortured moans. He ignored the frantic pulls on his hair and continued, taking Brandon farther and farther back into his throat. He wasn't ready for Brandon's wild thrusts and gagged but his freak was so far gone it made no difference. Wesley greedily sucked as Brandon filled his mouth, coming loudly as he stuffed himself down Wesley's throat.

"Freak?"

Wesley thought he'd blinked but he found himself suddenly in Brandon's arms and being shoved into the back of some large black car. The lights hurt, so he just screwed his eyes shut.

"Wes? Stay with me Wes. You stupid little fuck, what were you doing? Hurry up, he's gone all white!"

"Wax..." Wesley mumbled. The silly fool just needed to put him in the tub with the wax. He'd told him about that before.

"Yes, little virgin... they've got it all ready. Stay with me baby until we get there, ok? You're scaring me."

"Only an arm... just tired," he whispered.

He was getting cold. That hadn't happened before. Not that he'd remembered at any rate. Still he was pretty sure he didn't remember much of anything from the first few times.

"Wes... Wes... wake up. Please wake up."

The freak was poking at him and kissing him.

"Again? Greedy dick..."

Brandon was laughing but it sounded like he was crying too. Wesley cracked open one eye and saw that he was indeed crying.

"Wasrong?" he was so tired now, it was hard to stay awake.

"Jesus... Wes..."

"pffffff... sleepy... in t'morning..."

He curled against his freak and let sleep roll over him.

\-----

end


	17. Desperate but Relieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris
> 
> Wes is happy to be alive

Wesley came to with that penned in, suffocating feeling that only came with being in wax. It was thick, like he'd been in for some time, and hard to move. So hard, in fact, he began to panic a bit. He snorted wildly, trying to force his tongue out. Even his fingers were well covered. He'd told the freak to make sure he was really well immersed, and the freak was obviously thorough. Hopefully not too thorough.

"Wes, darling no... it's ok... it's ok..."

He heard Brandon's voice more clearly as the wax was peeled away from his face. He relaxed a bit then, letting sensation return to his limbs. It was always weird coming to after being in the wax. He felt so fuzzy, but really alive. He took deep breaths as Brandon cleared aways his nose, mouth and eyes. He felt every brush of his freak's fingers over his newly awake skin. It made him tingle.

"Freak? I'm really stuck... " Wesley blinked as he registered sobbing. Why was there someone sobbing? "Brandon? Are you ok?"

He was surprised by the savagery with which the rest of the wax was removed around him. He rubbed his eyes as soon as his hands were free and as he gained focus, he was amazed to see several of the staff weeping in relief and Brandon, still in his wrecked and bloody grey suit, crying as he laughed.

"Wes... thank God!"

"Where are we?"

Wesley didn't recognise the prettily tiled room, but it must have been at their hotel. It had that same smell as the recovery room used to. Wax, fear and blood.

"Spa. The other patrons aren't too pleased."

Brandon plucked him out of the bath in one easy swoop and hugged him close. Kisses rained down on him, which he eagerly responded to, he didn't even care that people were watching. Wesley wrapped himself around Brandon like a cheap suit, wet sleeves and trousers sloshing waxy liquid everywhere. Brandon's hands were everywhere and Wesley whimpered under them.

"Wes... Jesus... " Brandon's voice broke as the tears came again.

Wesley tucked his head against Brandon's neck, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words while his freak slowly collapsed to the floor. Wesley knelt with him, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his sodden sleeve.

"It's ok, freak. Really. It's ok. I'm ok. Don't cry. I need you. Come on..."

Brandon clung to him, like he was afraid that if he let go, Wesley would vanish. Wesley smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on freak, lets go upstairs, huh? Let me show you how grateful I am for you saving me."

Brandon looked up into Wesley's eyes, relief and happiness shining out. Along with a bit of wickedness. Wesley got a bit harder from that look. That was the look that meant non stop sex for like hours. And just being out of the wax, he might actually make it through the whole thing this time. He lunged forward, fingers in Brandon's hair and tongue shoved right past his lips. Wesley dragged him upright without pausing for breath. After a few moments, Wesley felt a tap on his shoulder. One of the staff girls had come carefully forward.

"M. Gibson. Excusez-moi mais peut-être pourriez-vous enlever vos vêtements? Nous pouvons prendre soin de eux pour vous."

Wesley stared at her uncomprehendingly for a bit before Brandon chuckled wetly.

"She wants you to take your clothes off, Wes."

"Sure thats not you, freak?"

Wesley giggled and kissed the fresh tears from Brandon's cheeks as he started dropping his clothes on the floor.

====

They'd both been summarily stripped of their destroyed suits and bundled into thick terry robes then taken up the staff elevator to their floor. Wesley smiled his thanks to the fellow who steered them to their door while Brandon actually said something to him. Wesley didn't catch it but it made the fellow laugh as he discreetly vanished.

"Come on gorgeous, get your ass inside." Wesley said as he shoved Brandon into their room. He dragged the still shell shocked looking Brandon over to the bed and shoved him down onto it. "Thank you, freak. You did really good. See I'm all in one piece..."

Brandon simply seized him and dragged him down on top of his chest. His hands squeesed and stroked over every inch of Wesley's skin, his lips following as soon as his fingers left space.

"Jesus, freak, I'm supposed to be apologising to you..."

"I need... God, Wes... I just need to touch you."

Wesley moaned and rolled over onto his back, dragging Brandon with him, letting him and his wicked talented mouth have whatever he wanted.

"Go ahead... shit that's so good..."

Wesley writhed under his freak's lips, skin alight with want. He wound his hands in Brandon's hair, not guiding but simply hanging on. Brandon nipped across his collarbone, sucking what felt like a small necklace of marks across Wesley's clavicle. Each one lovingly sucked and licked into bloom until he had Wesley thrashing helplessly.

"I'm s sorry... I swear..." Wesley panted. "Shit don't ever stop that."

Brandon's fingers danced over his skin, spreading his robe open and exposing more of Wesley's skin to his touch. Wesley wriggled as Brandon trapped him in his own robe. The terry bunched under his back as the collar slid off his shoulders making Wesley arch up wantonly.

"I won't" Brandon growled as he licked along Wesley's neck.

Wesley whined and tried to shift his trapped legs but Brandon clamped his thighs more tightly, pinioning him under a blanket of freak.

"Yeah... come on..."

Brandon licked lower, tongue leaving wet trails down his armpit then tickling along his ribs. Teeth grazed over his nipple, setting his nerves on fire. Wesley moaned loudly, and bucked as the freak's lips sucked spots down his belly. It was weird that Brandon simply touching him should get him so hot. And he was hot. As in ready to go right now, hot, but then Brandon's mouth was moving back up to his. Wesley whined and tried to rub against whatever he could get to. Brandon growled at him and pressed himself down hard.

"Smother me freak..."

Brandon kissed Wesley deeply. His tongue traced every tooth, teased along the roof of his mouth and randomly fucked in and out, like the enormous tease he was. Wesley's hands left Brandon's hair with a tug. He started clawing at the shoulders of Brandon's robe, to try and get it out of the way. Brandon finally pulled away, leaving both of them breathless.

"Shit... touch me, freak... come on... come onnnn..."

Brandon sat back for a moment, nails scratching down over Wesley's nipples, making him whimper and thrash. Wesley clawed at the overlap of Brandon's robe, desperate to get him out of it, but Brandon caught his wrists and held them flat as he leaned down.

"Look at me little virgin."

Wesley looked. Brandon's eyes were puffy and red rimmed. Tears stained his cheeks but his expression was soft.

"I need you, little virgin, like I've never needed anyone. You have to promise you won't go... you have to promise me..."

Wesley blinked. His mouth moved but nothing was really coming out. He finally managed a sort of squeak which got a little smile from Brandon.

"Is that all you have to say, little virgin?"

"No, fuck you, no... you can't leave me either and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You're mine. Think you can remember that, huh?" he blurted out before he completely realised what he was saying.

"I think I can. But if I'm naughty and forget, you might have to remind me. You'll do that, won't you?" Brandon bent low, whispering into Wesley's ear.

"You'll be fucking sorry if you forget... I'll fucking kick your ass. Like for real."

"Promise?"

"I fucking promise..." Wesley wailed as Brandon ground their hips together.

Even through the cushion of their robes Wesley could feel him hot and hard against his own straining cock. Wesley bit his lip as Brandon did it again.

"Keep going... shit... go..."

Brandon obeyed this time. He rolled his hips slowly, making Wesley groan and wriggle.

"Shit... shit... yes..."

Brandon began moving faster, his mouth savaging along Wesley's neck. It was painful but glorious at the same time. Each nip timed to a thrust, the friction of the terry along his skin driving him crazy.

"Bite me... fuuuuck..." Wesley wailed as he dug his heels in to try and push back.

Brandon obliged, teeth sinking into Wesley's shoulder. He growled and started thrusting at a wild pace, panting loudly and hotly into Wesley's ear.

"Is this what you want little virgin? Is it?"

"God yes... more..."

Wesley shivered even as every inch of him grew hot. He wrapped his arms around Brandon's shoulders and shoved back, trying to match the freak's rhythm. His whole body was quivering now, filled with want and need. He whimpered as the pleasure surged through him with every thrust.

"I'm... I'm..."

Wesley clutched Brandon close, burying his face into his neck as he gave himself up to a loud, shuddering, finish. He hung on, grunting and panting as Brandon pushed against him, rapidly heading to his own completion.

"That's it freak... give it up for me..."

Brandon cried out as he gave one last sharp push before crying out and flopping down bonelessly onto Wesley's chest. They lay pressed together for a few moments, breathing raggedly and clutching each other tightly before Wesley started sucking a few kisses under Brandon's ear.

"Freak?" Wesley, sighed, while licking the sweat from Brandon's neck.

"Mmm?"

"That was fucking awesome," He stroked Brandon's hair gently while beginning to rub his back.

Brandon brushed his lips over Wesley's forehead and quivered.

"You feeling ok, Freak?" Wesley's hands slid down to wrap around Brandon's waist. He plucked at the toweling belt nervously.

"Better..." Brandon kissed him on the cheek. "This is going to happen again, isn't it?"

"What the sex? Fuck yeah it will..."

"No Wes... " Brandon cradled his head between his fantastic, long fingered hands. "not the sex."

"Probably, but I really hope not. It's scary," he wriggled happily against Brandon, feeling just that little twinge of want coming to life again. "Not as bad with you here though."

Brandon smiled weakly and slid off to Wesley's side. He gently cupped Wesley's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, little virgin."

Wesley grabbed onto Brandon's robe with more force than he expected. There were those stupid feelings again. Wesley's eyes welled as he dragged Brandon against him.

"I... "

The words wouldn't come. He desperately wanted them to right now, but they wouldn't. His cheek felt a bit wet but he ignored it.

"It's all right Wes. This was just a shock. First time at anything is difficult."

"I don't ... please ... I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Shhhhhhh"

"I mean it. You got me back... took care of everything. Watched me while I was out cold. We're a team now. It's kinda new to me, so I'll be bad at it..."

"It's new to me too, little virgin. We'll just have to do our best."

Wesley smiled weakly at him. He chewed on his lips and trailed his fingers over Brandon's neck.

"How long was I out?"

Brandon gripped his hip more tightly. Wesley stroked his hair gently until he could feel his freak relax again.

"Only a day."

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm so used to that, I forgot you weren't."

"Used to it?" Brandon's fingers tightened again.

"Yeah, they used to push me off trains and shit. The butcher cut me up every day. He put a big knife right through my hand, see?" Wesley wiggled his fingers and showed off the barely there line along the back of his hand. "That fucker, repairman, broke my nose every day, my ribs too. I told you about that train falling off the bridge, didn't I?"

Brandon pulled him close again.

"Sometimes Fox was there when I came to, sometimes the crazy Russian was... but it was still kinda scary." Wesley twinned their fingers together. "It wasn't scary this time. I knew you'd be there and, bingo, there you were. I haven't had anyone to count on before. Everybody else has just cut me loose. You won't, will you?"

It was a weird feeling in his chest but he knew it was true as soon as he'd said it. The freak wasn't like Cathy; he wouldn't leave for a better fuck. He wasn't like Fox; there was no lie hovering between them. He wasn't like Cross; he was there for the bad shit no matter where it was coming from, or how Wesley had decided to live his life. Brandon cared for him as him, and that was a whole new thing.

"No, Wes. I'm never going to cut you loose. It'd be like cutting an arm off."

Wesley felt his cheeks getting wet again but he ignored it to kiss his freak instead.

"Good. Because I'd have to kick your ass if you did," he sobbed.

Brandon shushed him gently as they held onto each other like limpets.

\-----

end


	18. Not so Desperate to Leave Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris

Wesley was propped up with a pile of pillows and his netbook as Brandon snored softly next to him. Even now his freak was tightly wound around him, like he was afraid Wesley would suddenly vanish. He smiled down at him, gently stroking Brandon's hair as he slept. It was starting to get curly. That meant he freak would cut it off soon. Maybe if he asked nicely Brandon would leave it.

"Will you leave it kinda long if I ask?" Wesley whispered.

Brandon just snuffled and burrowed in closer. His grip grew tighter and that pleased Wesley. After seeing all that went down at the club, Wesley couldn't blame him for freaking out a bit. He must have thought Wesley had been dying. Wesley shivered. He didn't know what he'd do if Brandon was ever taken from him, not now. Fortunately, he had the means and the know how to see that it wouldn't ever happen and that was a very calming thought. He went back to idly stroking Brandon's hair while he checked his email for anything urgent. There were the usual tracker alerts, bank stuff and one from Pekwarsky.

::what is going on there? rumours all over. who is the second?::

Wesley's brow furrowed.

"Second what? Jesus Pekwarsky, what the fuck are you talking about?" he mumbled, squinting at the little screen.

Wesley just snorted and wrote back, outlining what had happened.

::All targets removed. incident at post party. three troublemakers dealt with, not without personal damage. partner did well. no idea who 'second' is.::

He hit send, then dropped the netbook onto the floor. Brandon made a little noise and shifted against him. Wesley was getting that tingle of want from having an armful of freak, so he decided he'd have to wake Brandon up the same way he'd been woken the other day, just to show him how thankful he was for Brandon being there. He shifted himself to slide further into Brandon's grasp and nibbled along the soft skin under his jawline, making him sigh in his sleep. A long stroke of the fingers down Brandon's ribs had him reaching towards Wesley who then slipped out from beneath him while pulling the sheets out of his way. Wesley made happy noises as he let his fingers roam over the broad planes of Brandon's shoulders.

"I like these..." Wesley muttered as he kissed his way over the smooth skin before him.

Wesley carefully straddled Brandon's hips, only groaning a little as his balls pressed against the swell of his freak's ass. He rolled his hips against Brandon some more, enjoying how that lovely feeling of want and pleasure and those weird emotions that welled up more and more often washed over him. Wesley's hands took in every inch of smooth skin before him and tingled with it.

"How is your skin so nice, huh?"

He bent down to rub his lips along the path his fingers had taken. He couldn't resist poking his tongue out for a taste every once in a while. Brandon even tasted as nice as he felt. Wesley gave into the temptation and began to kiss and nibble his way down Brandon's spine. He sighed happily when he reached the swell of his ass. His thumbs gently spread Brandon's cheeks apart and he dipped his tongue in. The taste was weird but not bad. He pressed his tongue in further, like the freak would do to him. He giggled as the crinkly little hairs tickled his nose. It was more fun than he thought.

"Nice..."

It was nice. Brandon usually moved them towards getting off at a good clip so it was a sort of change to be able to take his time and learn more about his freak's body. And this was a part of Brandon's body he hadn't examined up close yet, for all that he'd been in it enough times. He licked over the little rosebud pucker, gently at first, then with more force, teasing until the muscles began to relax. Wesley pushed the tip of his tongue in, and pulled back, face hot. It felt like he shouldn't, but fuck it, he was going to. He eased his tongue back in, wiggling it as he could. The sensation was weird, smooth but so very tight. He wondered how he fit in there at all since it didn't seem to even want to let his tongue in. He wiggled and pushed, things getting easier the longer he played. He also liked how Brandon was beginning to mumble in his sleep, shifting slightly as Wesley kept going. It didn't take long for Wesley's hips to be rubbing along the sheets in time with the thrusts of his tongue. He groaned a little as he pulled away, still licking and sucking the delicate skin around Brandon's hole.

"Where'd you leave it..." Wesley grumbled, one hand scrabbling along the edge of the bed and on to the night table to search for the slick. He continued to stab blindly, unwilling to remove his mouth from his freak's delicious skin until he finally felt the bottle still stuffed under one of the pillows.

"Shit yeah... I'm gonna fuck you awake, freak."

With one last lick, Wesley shifted up, sitting back on his heels between Brandon's splayed thighs. He groaned as he palmed himself, his cock gone very hard in anticipation.

"See I'm not a dick like you..."

Wesley flipped the lid of the bottle and poured some into his palm. He breathed over it for a second, warming it up before drizzling it onto Brandon's glistening hole. He sucked in his lower lip to keep himself from drooling as he stroked his fingers along the the trail of slick, dipping the tips in slightly. It felt like like his fingers were being drawn in with each press, making Wesley whimper with want. He slipped one finger in, the slick and Brandon's relaxed state making it easy.

"Shit you feel so good..." Wesley purred, easing the second in before gently beginning to thrust.

Wesley could feel a quiver in Brandon's back. Nothing like him waking, but there was a definite reaction. That only made Wesley want to bury himself in his freak's ass like right now.

"Look at me, I have self control. You'd probably already be balls deep."

Wesley groaned and bent to kiss and lick along Brandon's spine as he continued to ease him open. He whimpered again as his cock brushed along the skin of his freak's leg, just the touch of skin against his cock enough to send flashes of heat through him. He couldn't wait any longer and grabbed for the bottle of slick with his free hand as he slipped a third finger into Brandon's hole. It was not too cool when he dribbled it on himself, but it was still cooler than his heated flesh and it made him shudder.

"Shit, shit... how do you get me like this?"

Wesley eased his fingers out and took a deep breath as he rubbed the slippery head of his cock where his fingers had just been. He was shaking a bit with the effort of not just plunging right in, but he held back. He moved his hips slowly, sheathing his aching cock in Brandon's slick warmth.

"So good, freak... shit..."

He chewed his lip, groaning as sparks of pleasure skittered over his nerves. Brandon felt so good under him, he couldn't help but begin to push. His hips seemed to move on their own, the heat and friction growing more and more perfect with every thrust. Wesley whined and panted, sucking on Brandon's shoulder as the pleasure mounted. He'd left a few toothmarks in that firm shoulder before a large hand reached around to grab the back of his thigh.

"Wes... Jesus... " Brandon croaked, pushing back now, in time with each of Wesley's thrusts.

Wesley could only moan as he felt those long fingers squeese and knead their way up the back of his leg. He knew right where this was headed and he was't going to make it very much further. Already he was quivering near the edge but he was gasping with the waiting for what he knew was close. He wailed, short stroking wildly as one of Brandon's obscenely long fingers slid partway into him.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna...." Wesley howled.

He gave one sharp, deep thrust then filled Brandon up with a long, shuddering groan. He crumpled onto his freak's back, panting as that invading finger was joined by a second.

"Fuck you, don't... shit that's so good... No you can't fuck me you evil shit..." Wesley groaned as he pulled weakly at Brandon's wrist.

"Good morning to you too," Brandon chuckled as he shifted around to wrap Wesley into his arms. He kissed Wesley soundly as he wriggled his cock against Wesley's thigh.

"Be a better one in a minute."

Wesley slipped free, laughing. He gave one naughty wink before shifting down Brandon's long torso to take the whole of his cock into his mouth.

"Jesus..."

Wesley sucked hard, just as his freak liked. He teased his thumb between Brandon's balls, giving them a rough squeese. They were already tight. Wesley hummed as he bobbed, enjoying how that aways got Brandon moaning in no time at all. Today was no different. He slurped and bobbed, swallowing Brandon so far back he nearly got his nose into the ginger hair around the freak's cock. Nearly. He closed his eyes and swallowed. The strangled growl Brandon gave was like music to his ears. Long fingers wound into his hair and yanked him back.

"No... God Wes... "

Wesley bobbed up for some air then went back down, swallowing around Brandon's thick cock until he couldn't taste, feel or smell anything else. He used his weight to hold his freak's hips still as he swallowed around him. He vaguely heard pleading and felt pulling on his hair, but he wanted all of this for himself at his own speed this time. He dug his nails into Brandon's thigh as he came up for air again and was treated to a shocked cry and a mouth full of come. He swallowed greedily, licking along Brandon's length with great care. He could feel how the freak trembled under him and he liked it. His freak, surrendering to him. Yeah he liked that a whole lot.

"See. That was a whole lot better..." Wesley croaked, voice temporarily ruined.

Brandon chuckled limply, eyes glazed over and chest still heaving. Wesley crawled back up and into his arms. Kissing him once, quickly, on the lips before resting his head under Brandon's chin. They lay curled up together as Brandon stroked his fingers through Wesley's hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Freak."

"As long as you don't do it again."

"I can't guarantee it, but I'll try. You did the wax real good though. Thank you. For saving me."

Wesley pulled him down into another long wet kiss. He'd always feared facing the world alone, especially after Fox, but he had Brandon now and he wasn't going to be alone anymore. Unless he did something stupid. He really didn't want to ruin things by doing something stupid.

"You're thinking very loudly, little virgin."

"I was thinking how I didn't want to do anything stupid."

"What kind of stupid?"

"Losing you stupid."

"Even you can't get that stupid."

"You're a dick."

"Not quite. But you are close."

Wesley turned, confused. Brandon was smiling at him with a very naughty sparkle back in his eyes.

"I haven't forgot about your toy, little virgin. Today you only get to see it though. Then I want you to think about it, and what I'm going to do to you with it."

Brandon brushed his lips over Wesley's again before reaching over the night table.

"What do you mean only see?"

"Just be quiet."

Wesley sat up on the bed, bouncing with anticipation.

Brandon produced a rather large, oblong box from from under the table, presenting it to Wesley with a flourish. Wesley practically vibrated with excitement. It was like having a birthday only better, because now he had someone special to spend it with.

"Here you go."

Wesley snatched the box and ripped the lid from it.

"Holy shit."

Wesley dropped the lid and stared in the box. His heart leapt as well as his dick. The thing was massive and looked exactly like the one attached to Brandon.

"It's you. It's fucking you."

"No little virgin, it'll be fucking you. Just not yet." he chuckled, kissing Wesley on the top of his head.

Wesley fondled it gently. The weight and size was perfect, but it felt odd. Cool rather than warm and the texture was a little weird, but he liked it.

"Why not yet?! Come on, don't be an asshole."

"You don't think you've had enough?" Brandon laughed.

"No."

"Come on little virgin, I thought I was the addict here..."

Brandon cut himself off with a furious flush. He rose quickly, obviously trying to put some distance between them. Wesley wasn't having any of that. Not after the freak made a confession of that magnitude.

"Its not like I didn't have an idea..." Wesley grabbed his freak's hand and held tight, pulling Brandon back onto the bed. "I mean, the look on your face... its like you don't even like doing it sometimes."

Brandon sat back down, still with space between them. Wesley didn't like that, They generally were so close together, air couldn't get between them.

"I just... It's like a compulsion." He gave Wesley's hand a squeese but looked out the window.

"It's ok. I'm ok with it. You have me. I'll take care of it for you, you know that. Something about you makes me want it all the time, you know. I look at you and boom. Its not like you're asking too much or anything."

Brandon chuckled softly. He raised Wesley's hand to his lips and almost reverently, kissed his knuckles.

"It's different now. Sort of. It used to be whatever got me off, as fast as I could. I only thought about getting off and getting it over with. I grabbed you because … because you looked easy. And hard up. You surprised me."

"Not in the hard up department. I hadn't had any in months."

Brandon laughed and pulled Wesley into a hug. "No, my little virgin, the hard up was pretty obvious, but you weren't easy. You were life changing. And I'm still not … I still don't believe what's happened."

Wesley settled in against Brandon's chest and trailed his fingers along his thigh.

"Me either. But I wouldn't change anything. Before... before I just didn't care about anything. Its like I wasn't capable or something. You changed that. So it's sort of worked both ways for us huh?"

Brandon kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair.

"What a pair we make, little virgin, what a pair."

"Maybe after I kill all these Fraternity guys we could go see a shrink or something..."

Brandon giggled as Wesley snuggled against him, cheek on chest. They stayed there quietly for a few minutes, until Wesley could feel Brandon had relaxed again. Wesley rubbed his hand up Brandon's chest to run his thumb over his chin. Brandon gave him a squeese and sighed.

"You ok?" Wesley asked, lips trailing along his freak's shoulder.

"Yeah I think so," Brandon took Wesley's wrist in a possessive grip and brushed his fingers across his lips.

"We should talk about what happened, ya think? I was kinda distracted before things went weird and you were in a better position to see shit. What do you remember? Those guys were looking at you, not me, weren't they?"

"You might be right. The fellow with the gun said something about 'the little guy' like he was shocked."

Wesley replayed the scene in his head, as best he remembered it. The goons came out of nowhere, like they'd been waiting, but they'd focused immediately on Brandon, only drifting over when Wesley had got pissed off at the girls and stood. Then he realised Brandon had called him little.

"I'm guessing he meant me. Except I'm not little. At all." He frowned unhappily as Brandon looked at his with amusement.

"No dear. You are perfect."

"Good answer. So how the fuck do these people knock off the right person if they don't know you're the arm candy and I'm the hit man."

Brandon burst out in laughter and squeesed him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, that gives you a whole separate advantage now doesn't it?"

Brandon kissed the frown off Wesley's face.

"Well maybe. But them knowing you... That makes me kinda nervous."

"It shouldn't, but I reckon we just have to go everywhere together. At least until you kill all of them."

Wesley smiled. He was beginning to like the whole Brandon with him all the time thing. Except if they were in the same room too long, they'd fuck. That could get distracting if he really had to kill someone. Unless whoever it was made a move on the freak. He'd lose his shit over that. Might be a decent strategy though.

"Ok but we can't fuck till after the kill. Seriously, I know you and you'll have your hands down my pants while I'm trying to shoot someone."

"You don't try to stop me."

"I know, that's the problem."

"You aren't seriously telling me you can't say no..."

Wesley shrugged. "Pretty much. Not to you, at least."

Brandon smiled at him speculatively, gently sucking on his lower lip. Wesley lost some time watching him do that before he shook himself alert. Brandon caught him in the act and lewdly flicked his tongue. The effect was almost ruined by his snickers.

"This is going to be a wild ride Wes..."

"Only if we do it right," Wesley chuckled as he went in for a kiss.

\----------

end


	19. A New Town, a New Suite, No Desperation Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to London and christen their new suite.

"Freak?" Wesley shouted across the bedroom, "Pekwarsky says we have to go to London."

He perched the netbook on his knees and flipped through his email. He laughed at a particularly disgusting note Brandon had sent to him and filed away that idea for later exploration, then went back to Pekwarsky's.

::London. dangerous items found. send word when arrived. will discuss 'second' at that juncture.::

"Sounds like I'm in trouble with the principal," Wesley snorted as he closed the lid of the computer and flopped back onto the pillows.

"What for?" Brandon poked his head out of the bathroom, hair all askew.

"You, I think. Fuck him."

Wesley bounced out of bed and into the bathroom. He shoved himself right up against Brandon's back as he stood at the sink and watched him start on his hair. He wrapped his arms around Brandon's waist and squeesed. He liked feeling this; his skin on Brandon's. It made everything seem right.

"Where shall we stay while in town? Our friends downstairs suggest the Ritz," Brandon smiled down at him while smoothing his hair. He plucked at a few of them and frowned, then continued.

"Freak, I wouldn't know one from the other. You'll have to educate me."

"You know how I love teaching you new things."

Wesley wriggled at that. He very much liked Brandon teaching him new things. Even the clothes thing was starting to grow on him.

"And I've liked all of it so far, haven't I?"

Brandon's chuckle was filled with mirth and love. It made Wesley dizzy.

"Yes. Well almost everything. And I'm sure you'll come around to those other things eventually."

Wesley snorted and gave Brandon's round bottom a slap. He liked how it jiggled so he did it again. He also like how Brandon groaned and leaned forward, his legs coming apart slightly.

"Mmm maybe, freak. Maybe..." He trailed his fingers along the gap between Brandon's cheeks and laughed at the not so subtle breathy exhale. "If we didn't need to go right now, I'd fuck you right here."

"Promises, promises," Brandon sighed, "You didn't bring the footstool in so I know you're lying."

"Asshole!" Wesley laughed, giving him a last slap. If he didn't stop now, they would completely start fucking and he'd wake up in a few days annoyed at what he forgot to do.

"Yes, little virgin, that's what you're fondling. Mine to be precise. And if you keep that up, my legendary self control will vanish."

They both had a good laugh at that. While there had been improvement, self control was neither of their strong points.

"Tell me about the Ritz. It sounds shi shi."

"You'd have to dress. They don't allow dirty little boys in the Ritz."

Wesley wrinkled his nose, "Not in a dress."

"No, little virgin, that wouldn't suit you. But if you wear the ratty jeans and those shirts with the stretched out necks, the staff will not let you in."

"Dicks."

"That's their job, darling. You can't fault them on that point. But after I put you in the nice things I bought for you on the Avenue Montaigne it won't be a problem, will it?"

"What if I want to go where James Bond gets his clothes?"

If he had to dress up, Wesley wanted to wear the same stuff as James Bond. He was always the man. Brandon laughed and shook his head.

"Oh little virgin, James Bond? That's little old fashioned isn't it? How about we see Oswald Boateng when we get there?" he chuckled.

"You know better than me, but if I'm going to have to wear a suit, I want a James Bond one."

Wesley cackled and rubbed his chin along Brandon's spine. He hadn't shaved in several days and a fuzz of ginger beard had sprouted. Brandon wrinkled his nose, but he very much enjoyed raking his fingers through it considering how often he did so. And judging by the dirty comment, Wesley would have to shave before the Ritz.

"Anyway, I'm only dirty because you keep coming all over me."

"Well then, I'll have to stop."

"Don't you dare, asshole."

Brandon was laughing again and swiveled his hips around so he could wrap his arms around Wesley's shoulders and kiss his temple.

"Let me shave you."

Brandon's hands trailed over Wesley's chin then down his chest. His face had that really eager look that made Wesley worry a little. It usually meant adventure but sometimes...

"You mean my face, right?"

Brandon laughed again and winked. That made Wesley think he hadn't been talking about just his face.

"Alright, just your face, this time."

Brandon's thumbs teased Wesley's nipples then started to go lower. That made Wesley shiver with pleasure.

"Ok..." Wesley sighed and pushed towards Brandon's fingers. The teasing felt so good it made him pull his freak closer. Close enough to get some rubbing going.

"If you keep that up, I'm not getting shaved."

"No baby, you'll be getting shagged."

Wesley was still torn, but he was feeling nervous and wanting to get to London. He didn't want to let the trail get cold or get Pekwarsky too bent out of shape.

"Can we do it in London?"

Brandon raised a brow and looked at him closely. Wesley sucked in his lower lip and rested his chin on Brandon's chest.

"Please?" Wesley tried his best big eyed face.

Brandon traced his thumbs over Wesley's eyebrows and sighed.

"You should pack your arsenal up while I see to the rest."

Wesley squeesed him again and smiled. Brandon nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

\---

One hour later, the hotel staff had packed everything up, put it in their car and sent both luggage and a staff member over to Charles deGaulle have everything checked in. Brandon had cleaned out several shops as they now had two trunks aside from the weapons cases and their old luggage. Wesley frowned as he watched them go. He didn't like being without a gun but cheered considerable when Brandon gave him two slim glass knives to tide him over.

"Now be careful with these. They don't register on metal detectors but will on x-ray. Try to look innocent."

Brandon tutted and settled their carry-ons as Wesley fiddled with the knives. He would miss this room, but he was excited for the next. Each new room got christened in delightful ways. Brandon insisted that it made the change to new living arrangements more bearable. Wesley just liked it because he had Brandon all to himself. He didn't really give a shit about where they lived, as long at it was the two of them.

\---------

"Jesus, Freak... how the hell do you get out of here?"

Wesley was up on his toes, scanning fretfully. Too many people and no real exit. And glass. Lots of it.

"Darling we have to meet the person from the Ritz so they can collect the luggage. After customs."

Wesley shifted his pack and craned his neck to try and see over the line.

"There's like fifty billion people up there."

"Yes, Wes. Stop fidgeting."

Wesley hated crowds. They made his neck itch. Not even being able to grope Brandon in their cushy first class seats was enough to make up for all this. Then Brandon wrapped his arm around Wesley's shoulders. It was like magic. Wesley was still watchful and wary, but the edge of panic simply vanished.

"They gave us a suite looking out onto Green Park. There's an Arab prince who's a bit hacked off now, but we needed the one way glass far more than he did." Brandon bent slightly to rest his lips against Wesley's ear before continuing, "This way I can fuck you against the window. They told me it even has IR inhibitors. The glass always looks the same temperature. Won't that be fun?"

Wesley inhaled sharply and the thought of cold glass all over the front of him worked its way through his head. Fun wasn't quite the word he'd use, but yeah, it would be fun.

"Fuck you, freak. I'm gonna be all bothered now."

"Good. We'll break the glass in on arrival shall we?"

Brandon laughed at the sad little whine Wesley made.

"You shit. You tease me all the time."

Wesley pouted petulantly as Brandon shifted his bag and pulled him closer.

"That's because you like it so much. Now behave. There's some yobbos giving us the eye." Brandon gave him a shake as Wesley's hands fidgeted towards his knives. "No weapons. Although you can kick their asses if they raise a hand. No trouble from the law or you won't get your project finished."

"I saw them on the plane. Assholes." Wesley snorted, but he knew Brandon was right. The only bonus was that he didn't understand what they were saying and they weren't Fraternity, so he ignored them. The queue was making no progress at all it seemed and Wesley couldn't seem to get rid of the itch at the back of his neck. He knew those jerks were still watching them, so he swept the area for a good position and let himself slowly creep into high alert. He felt them move by how the people around them shifted, trying to avoid the upcoming confrontation.

"Brandon, behind me," Wesley whispered as he shrugged off his backpack and let Brandon take it.

Wesley turned to face the three, fists curled lightly and well balanced on the balls of his feet. He held himself in check until one of them shoved at him and tried to put a hand on Brandon. His fist was buried in the guy's face so fast and so hard that the people speaking to the customs agents heard the crack. The guy dropped like a felled ox while his friends surged forward. Wesley stepped away from the obstacle of the fallen man, eyes narrow and assessing. He guided one to the ground with an armlock, dislocating the shoulder, then with a step back, he blocked the other using an elbow strike to move him farther away from Brandon while stepping in, striking with the edge of his hand to the assailant's throat. The guy fell with a gurgle. There was a swirl of screaming and a number of people jostled past as Wesley walked them back until he felt Brandon against the wall. He didn't follow through as he wanted but stayed still when he felt Brandon's hand on his hip. The one with the dislocated shoulder tried to get up but couldn't. Still the asshole shouted at the two of them until security arrived. Fortunately that was not very long at all.

\----------

Wesley was a bit amazed to see himself on the security footage. He was really fast. Like Bruce Lee fast. He sat quietly as Brandon explained at length how the three assholes had been bothering them since they boarded and how they were obviously homophobes and how all this was a hate crime and how poor Wesley was forced to defend them and look how innocent and small and harmless he is.

Wesley took the hint and sat on the edge of the desk swinging his feet and pouting a bit. The blue polo that Brandon had picked for him before leaving seemed a smart choice. He looked no different from all the rest of the young tourists that had piled off the plane. He didn't look weird or threatening or too rich or too poor... He blended, like a ninja. Brandon was his ninja master. He started giggling at that and looked over to where his freak was still haranguing the security people. Wesley heaved a sigh and slid off the desk. Immediately all eyes were on him. He stuck his lip out for effect.

"Are we gonna be stuck here long?" he asked, letting that little bit of pleading tone sneak in. Brandon told him he begged so well he could get anyone to do anything for him.

Brandon came over immediately and fussed. Wesley particularly enjoyed the sly wink and how sort of motherly he got. One of the security drones looked interested in the proceedings but the other two simply seemed bored.

"Our apologies, Mr. Gibson," she smiled at him in a kind of creepy way. "We're just waiting for the local lads to come in. They may have questions for you."

This is when his freak pulled out the magic. He went all supermodel and GQ guy as he smiled at her. He could make Wesley feel like there was no one but the two of them in a packed room. He was pulling that shit on the security woman now. Brandon moved to sit on the edge of her desk, blocking off her view to anyone else.

"Perhaps they could just come see us at the Ritz? We're going to be here at least a month, I'm sure we'll be most cooperative..."

Wesley smiled as Brandon leaned close to her. Her lips parted and Brandon being Brandon, he teased her by seeming to catch himself before straightening. Wesley just stared and started running his tongue over his lips. Suddenly Brandon had no attention to spare for anything else.

"How about it huh?" Wesley smiled brightly and made his expression go limpid.

"Well, we do have your address, the Ritz, yes? Their representative is waiting for you at baggage claim right now, actually. I'm sure it will be fine. Please let me get you to customs."

She made sheep eyes at Brandon and he smiled at her. Wesley just rolled his eyes but let him have at it if it got them out of here before the end of time.

\---------

Customs was fairly painless. The agents chatted with both of them and apologized for the incident while taking care of all the paperwork in a briskly efficient manner. Brandon had his folder of paperwork in perfect order and everything was checked and stamped with little issue. Wesley just sat on a trunk and waited for them, eyes restlessly scanning forward and back. The itch was gone, though so maybe those assholes were what was setting him off.

"I have a surprise for you."

Brandon strolled over and waved for the Ritz staff people to have at their luggage. Wesley hopped off the trunk and let Brandon take him by the arm.

"What kind of surprise?"

Brandon swept them along with him to the exit. Wesley had assumed they'd get a cab or something but waiting there was a big blue roller with a smiling uniformed driver.

"Fuck! Is that for us?"

He dashed forward as Brandon laughed.

"Yep, for us. Hop in while I see to the luggage."

Wesley didn't have to be told twice. He threw himself into the back seat and rolled around on the soft, cream leather interior.

"This is fucking awesome!"

He poked and pushed at buttons and switches until Brandon slotted himself into the other seat and slapped at his hands.

"Wes, you're making Mr. Lee nervous. Sit back and behave."

"I'm sorry..."

Wesley responded still rather automatically. He caught the grin of the driver who he assumed was Mr. Lee, and grinned back while Brandon shifted their flight bags and pulled him closer.

"Did those guys freak you out?" Wesley asked.

"Yes. A Little," he said, "You know I'm not really a fighter. That's your area."

"I should have fucked them up in Paris. Assholes. They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No Wes, I'm fine," Brandon stroked his cheek and Wesley preened. "You were amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, little virgin. You're keeping your promise. Thank you." he whispered.

Brandon crooked his arm around Wesley's neck and dragged him into a headlock. Wesley cackled and flailed while Brandon rained kisses on his hair.

\-----------

"What the hell is that?"

Wesley poked his spoon into what he assumed was fish. Who ate fish at breakfast? It smelled funny as well.

"It's a kipper."

"What the fuck is that?" He said, around a mouth full of corn flakes.

"It's a delicious breakfast food and I'm not sharing."

Wesley laughed as Brandon fended him off and smiled as he ate it. It was nice to see his freak enjoying things. He'd have to remember the kipper thing.

"Good cause it smells," He gently slipped his foot over to press against Brandon's. "You ok? I mean it's been a lot of fighting for you in kind of a short time. And I don't think you like it much."

Brandon smiled and winked at him.

"Comes with the territory. I'm doing all sorts of things I never did before. It's good for me. You're good for me. Now finish your breakfast. I want to see you in al the new clothes I've picked out for you."

Wesley just groaned.

"Now Wes, what do you think having your suit made is going to be like? You'll have some strange man feeling you up all over, measuring and poking... "

Wesley stuck out his tongue and went back to shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"I'll call them once we've settled in," Brandon said, "Or should I wait until you speak with Pekwarsky?"

"After. Just in case."

Brandon just nodded.

\-------

Wesley had only seen rooms like this in movies. It was all fancy furniture and gold and big flowered rugs and billowy curtains. While they'd had breakfast downstairs, all their luggage had been brought up and unpacked. It looked like they'd been living there forever.

"Looks like something out of Masterpiece Theater..."

Brandon laughed at him but Wesley was gaping like a fish and he knew it.

"I never took you for a Masterpiece Theater viewer, little virgin."

"I'm filled with surprises, huh?"

Brandon gathered him into his arms and chuckled.

"How would you like to be filled with something else?"

Wesley shivered a bit but wrapped his arms around Brandon's waist and grinned.

"Like?"

"Mmmm well...."

Brandon answered his question trailing each of his fingers down the crack of Wesley's ass. Even through his jeans Wesley could feel those fingers burn into him. This was something they hadn't talked about directly but had danced around for a bit. Wesley liked having Brandon's fingers in him. He'd been teased with the threat of four but Brandon had never made good on that.

"Four this time?"

"Do you think you can manage four, little virgin?"

"I want the whole thing, freak."

"So much?" Brandon smiled and began rubbing his hands up and down Wesley's torso. "Are you sure you're ready for all that?"

"You'll do what I want... I'm the man... " Wesley groaned as Brandon's lips attached themselves to his neck and began to worry and suck at his skin. "Shit, freak... shit..."

Wesley clawed at Brandon's shoulders, whining and pulling at his clothes. Brandon's hands slid down to cup his ass cheeks and hoisted him up. Wesley started licking Brandon's face until he got to his lips. He nipped and kissed until they were both growling.

"Bed... get us to bed..."

Brandon ran them through the little living room, knocking the door open with his hip. Wesley barely registered that the bed had been turned down and that it was enormous. Brandon grunted as he heaved Wesley bodily onto the bed, kicking the door closed. Wesley landed with a huff of breath on the smooth sheets as he scrambled to both rip his shirt off and kick his shoes off at the same time.

"Come on freak... you belong to me... I want all of you."

Wesley was panting by the time he'd ripped his clothes away. It didn't help that Brandon was just grinning at him, only going so far as to slip off his jacket and roll back his sleeves.

"Yes, little virgin, I do. And you'll have everything you can want."

"I want you to get moving!"

Brandon climbed up onto the bed, pressing Wesley down as he kissed him thoroughly. He slotted himself neatly between Wesley's thighs, hands rubbing over every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he bent and kissed Wesley, slowly and deeply.

Wesley wrapped his legs around Brandon's waist and squeesed.

"You're a fucking tease."

"You should learn to enjoy the anticipation. You taught me that," Brandon purred as he raked his nails over Wesley's nipples. "Enjoy every single second."

Wesley howled and arched up into his hands. He did enjoy every second. Just right now he wanted to enjoy something very specific which his freak was witholding.

"Fuuuck.... come on!"

"Since you are being naughty. I think we will return to the beginning."

Wesley just whined and tried to hold him in place, but Brandon pried his thighs apart and slipped from the bed.

"Now close your eyes, little virgin. And keep them closed."

Wesley obeyed, but squirmed. He was half hard just from playing around and wanted to get more. He teased his freak back by running his tongue over his lips and sucking on them. He knew how that worked for Brandon.

"I should spank you for that, but you'd like it too much."

Wesley laughed, mainly because Brandon was right, so he writhed a bit and whimpered to get things moving.

"Pleaseee Freak, I'm hungry..."

That got a response. The bed dipped and he felt his hands being wrapped.

"You dick, are you trying to tie me up again?"

Wesley made sure to capture one of Brandon's thighs between his and start humping. They both started giggling.

"Stop it, Wes... Jesus fuck... I though you wanted my fingers, little virgin... But you're being naughty."

Wesley felt the cloth on his wrists go taut so he opened his eyes. Brandon was grinning down at him with his greedy shark smile. Wesley bucked his hips and whined.

"No I'm not..."

"You are. And because you are naughty, I'm going to take my time."

"Noooo you asshole..."

Brandon wrapped his hands around Wesley's hips and lifted him, pulling him down the bed and stretching his arms well above his head. He writhed in Brandon's grip, hoping to get him moving. It did get his hands back to stroking along every curve.

"Do you like the silk ropes, little virgin? You can pull on them all you like and they won't cut."

Wesley yanked to test. They were very comfortable and the bed didn't even creak. He relaxed into them and let his tongue slip out over his lower lip. It had the desired effect.

"Tell me what you want, little virgin."

Wesley wriggled wantonly and curled his tongue, thighs splaying open.

"Make me feel all of you."

Brandon whined a little and let his head drop to kiss Wesley's knee. Wesley joined him in the whining as Brandons lips left a cooling, slick trail over the inside of his thigh. Wesley's toes curled into the sheets as he arched up to meet Brandon's tongue.

"You taste so good, little virgin..."

Wesley whimpered as Brandon's tongue flicked lightly over his balls.

"Come on, you dick...." he groaned as Brandon's tongue moved farther back. Wesley hooked his knee over his freak's shoulder, hoisting himself up, "Shit... "

Wesley howled as Brandon's tongue plunged into his hole. Wesley knew what he was in for now. He should have guessed when his freak hadn't even bothered to take of his shirt. He was settling in for a long session. Wesley was unreasonably thrilled by that and also thrilled he'd used the toilet and eaten before they'd come up.

"That's it freak... shit I love it... love you!" Wesley wailed as Brandon's tongue slowly worked deeper into him.

He whimpered and panted as his muscles relaxed from habit and his freak's careful and thorough probing. He loved this. He loved being worked open for Brandon's long slim fingers. They always found one particular spot that made him scream and he wanted to scream very badly right now.

"Jesus... so good... oh God keep going... "

Wesley's thighs trembled as the pleasurable probing continued. He started wriggling and panting as his system started to feel overwhelmed. Brandon's big hands clamped around his thighs to stop him moving but it only made Wesley buck more.

"You shit, you know I love that... nnnggghhh"

Brandon just laughed and shoved his tongue farther in.

"Please... please... fingers. Gimme, huh? Oh my God I need your fingers..."

Wesley yanked on the rope, his vision going funny. He pulled himself into an arch, his thighs clamping tightly against Brandon's ears. He whined as he heard the lid from the lube bottle click open.

"God yes, freak... you're making me go.... go... "

Wesley's scream leapt from his chest as two slick, long fingers eased their way into him. He was hot all over and shaking, his eyes screwed shut with the pleasure of it.

"Shit no... shit... I'm gonna..."

Something tight clamped around the base of his cock and balls. The pressure was good but he felt the edge he was teetering on fade back.

"Wha? Freak...." he was still panting but mostly from frustration and want.

Brandon's fingers curled and Wesley screamed again. He thrashed wildly as Brandon rubbed along his prostate. Wesley arched up, giving Brandon as much room as possible and whimpering as Brandon made good use of it.

"Ohmygod.... OHMYGOD..." Wesley just wailed as Brandon's tongue pressed against his balls, as his fingers continued to make Wesley crazy. His toes curled as he teetered back on that edge, but somehow he still didn't tip over. It was like their first time, when his freak had denied and denied him until he cried. It had been so good ...

"Are you ready, my little virgin?"

Wesley jerked his bonds, making the bedframe shudder. Brandon bit him on the soft flesh of his inner thigh as he slid in finger number three. Wesley shuddered, a tiny noise escaping his throat. It was so good he didn't even have the breath to groan.

"Oh you are ready... Look at you little virgin, trembling and at my mercy."

Brandon's hand twisted, very slowly, as Wesley began to keen.

"You're so beautiful, little virgin. So beautiful it makes me a little crazy..."

Brandon sucked on Wesley's thigh. There'd be a hell of a bruise there in really short order, but that paled in relation to the searing pleasure of Brandon's fingers wiggling deep inside him. He wanted them to start pushing, thrusting in. He began to beg for just that.

"Please... freak... please... I want... want... fuck... move... move..."

He tried to flex his thighs enough to impale himself further but Brandon shifted his shoulder and chuckled.

"You're too impatient for my hand, little virgin. No more fingers or I'll hurt you. But I think it's time for you to have the first taste of your toy."

Brandon wiggled his fingers and stretched them apart, making Wesley gasp. He strained against his bonds, trying whatever he could to get Brandon's fingers deeper. He could hear the clasp on a box open, but it was attention he didn't want to spare from trying to ride his freak's hand. His lower back was complaining, his thighs were trembling wildly and his cock was full to the point of explosion; life was perfect.

"Shit, freak... what... oh my god..."

Wesley practically cried as Brandon's fingers left him.

"Shhhh shhhhh. Now you'd been begging me for days to have this and now it's all tears?"

"Asshole..."

Wesley's voice left him as the blunt, slick head of his toy pressed inside. He'd so wanted to feel it for what felt like forever and it was as good as he'd hoped. Brandon slid it in, slow and steady until Wesley was shamelessly sobbing. It was completely the same size as his freak, thick and long. Tears rolled down his cheeks as it slid further and further in.

"Look how beautiful you are," Brandon stood once it was fully in. He picked up Wesley's ratty t-shirt from the floor and wiped his hands on it, tossing it aside. "Do you like this, baby? Is this what you wanted?"

Wesley dug his heels into the bed and pressed himself down on the toy, writhing against it. It made sparks dance behind his closed eyes. He could barely manage to moan and splay his thighs open as far as they would go.

"You look good enough to eat. Maybe later though."

Brandon just stood there in his shirtsleeves trailing his fingers over every inch of Wesley's sweating, hypersensitized skin. Wesley howled again as Brandon ignored his straining cock and settled his attentions on his nipples. He pressed and pinched, sometimes rolling one or the other between his forefinger and thumb. Wesley's eyes rolled back. It was all too much yet nowhere near enough. He bucked, clenching around the unyielding bulk of his toy. His vision started swimming and time began to slow.

"Ohmygod... happening... " he wailed, thrashing wildly.

He watched as a grin spread over Brandon's face in slow motion. His hand trailed down over Wesley's stomach, Wesley now screaming from sensation.

"Ohmygod... Freak... overdrive... too much"

"It's never too much."

Brandon's fingers finally wrapped around his cock. Even the heat of his skin felt intense.

"Ready?" Brandon's voice sounded so odd.

Wesley didn't know what he meant until he felt the pop of the cock ring letting go. The rush of blood mixed with being on overdrive was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Pleasure pounded through every neuron. He felt all of his skin, his muscles, his insides, everything. Everything was awash in pleasure. Wesley wasn't actually sure he could live through this. Then, when he felt his freak's mouth was on him, he felt his orgasm tear through him at overdrive speed. It hit him so hard that he silently arched into a bow as he came down Brandon's throat. He held like that for a few moments, until the strain and exhaustion left him limp. He could only whimper as Brandon's lips slid away.

"Your eyes are going in different directions, my darling. Why don't you shut them?"

Wesley did.

\--------

When he managed to open them again the lights were off and he'd been untied. His head still didn't quite feel attached to his body and he couldn't really coordinate his limbs. It was actually kind of cool, a new benchmark for fucking. He giggled then coughed. He was totally dry.

"Freak?" he croaked, trying to sit up.

Brandon shuffled in without turning on the lights, a large glass of water in one hand and the video camera in the other.

"Welcome back, little virgin. Here."

Brandon put the glass in Wesley's hand and wrapped his fingers around it. Wesley steadied himself for a second then managed to get the glass to his lips and the water into his system. It was wonderful.

"Round one was spectacular, little virgin. Want to see round two?" Brandon grinned evilly and waved the video camera.

"You asshole, you didn't..."

"Of course I did. And as promised I filmed it for you. I never thought removing a dildo would be so erotic, little virgin. You amaze me every day."

Wesley chuckled as he flopped back into the pillows.

"Jerk."

Brandon took the glass and gave him the camera. He set the glass on the night table and sipped out of his robe and under the covers next to Wesley. Brandon kissed him on the temple and motioned for him to start the replay.

"Oh man, that's gross..."

Wesley made a face as Brandon laughed and kissed him. The camera fell to the floor unnoticed.

\-----

end


	20. Tesing in the Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London

"Ha!" Wesley crowed, grinning and crossing his arms. "You'll have to catch me if you want that!"

Brandon was a bit more worse for the wear than he was wiling to admit and the idea of chasing Wesley down an alley behind a pub was fun in theory, in fact he was a shade too tipsy to do much chasing.

"Don't be silly, get over here."

Wesley bounced around a bit, sucking saucily on his lower lip. He wiggled his hips whether in promise or torment was open to question.

"Nooo, come get me."

Brandon could feel his cock telling him to quit playing and get going.

"Wesley, darling, come here."

Brandon commanded only rarely, but it was something Wesley always responded to immediately. He held his hand out. Wesley chewed on his lip for a moment but his hand came up only a beat later as he moved forward. Brandon wound their fingers together as he pulled Wesley into his arms. Nothing else felt as good as the vibrant mass that was his little virgin, very warm and wriggling, in his grip.

And Wesley was wriggling now. With intent. And looking at him with the hungriest of giant blue eyes.

"On your knees, little virgin."

Wesley grinned wickedly, chewing on his ruby red lips. Licking them until they glittered sinfully. Brandon's cock twitched just looking at them.

"Do you need an engraved invitation?"

That got a giggle as Wesley pressed himself against Brandon.

"No."

"Then get down."

Brandon gently caressed Wesley's chin with his thumb, sparks of pleasure zinging through him at the contact. He slipped his hands up his little virgin's smiling cheeks to tangle in his unruly hair. It took only a light tug to have him sliding down, his eyes still tightly focused on Wesley's glistening lips. He could only groan as Wesley rubbed his face over his crotch, his lightly fuzzed chin pressing along the solid length of his cock. Wesley inhaled and sighed, making Brandon even harder at the soft broken sound.

"Come on you. It won't suck itself."

Wesley's hands squeesed and caressed Brandon's thighs as he continued to rub his face along Brandon's length. It was delicious. So delicious that Brandon found himself gasping a bit and pushing his hips up. Wesley was a terrible tease and it had only got worse over time. He loved it. It was a measure of the change in him that he could actually wait now and enjoy the tease, no matter how often it happened and whether or not anyone actually finished. He just loved being close with Wesley, touching him, however it happened.

"MMMm freak, you gonna give it to me? Huh?"

"Beg, little virgin. Show me how much you want it."

Wesley shifted down, mouthing wetly along his zip. He looked up through his lashes as he rubbed his hands up Brandon's hips.

"Please freak... " he breathed as he popped the top button of Brandon's slacks. "Please let me have your cock."

The little bastard let his tongue stick out and curl as he slowly dragged down Brandon's zip. Brandon gave his hair a sharp pull as they both groaned.

"You can do better than that, little virgin..." he breathed, as Wesley's fingers danced over him.

"Please...Freak..." Wesley rasped, his tongue snaking out to flick over Brandon's slit. "I wanna suck you right down. Please let me, huh?"

Brandon could only whine as he felt Wesley's tongue touch him. Want coursed through his veins with every teasing lick. He growled as he shoved himself deep into the wet heat of Wesley's mouth.

"Suck."

Wesley obeyed immediately, cheeks hollowing with every bob of his head. Brandon could only moan as Wesley worked him into a quivering mess. The tip of Wesley's tongue tickled the delicate skin near his balls then skittered away to curl under the head, before sucking him so far back it felt like he was pounding the back of Wesley's throat.

"So perfect, little virgin... you are so perfect."

It hadn't taken long for Wesley to get him so close to the edge that his knees began to shake. Brandon could only grip him by the hair and thrust wildly towards his finish. He was shaking when he suddenly pulled his cock out of Wesley's mouth and came over his beautiful upturned face. He moaned as Wesley grinned and licked some of the come from his chin.

"Get up here..."

He seized Wesley's jacket collar and pulled him back up, alternately kissing him and licking his own come from Wesley's flushed skin.

"You must be hungry, freak."

"I am. For you. And I think a second helping is in order. Does this alley have an exit or will we have to go back in?"

Wesley laughed and stole a kiss before dragging him down the alley.

————————


	21. Desperate for Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London
> 
> The two most important people in Wesley's life finally meet.

"I'm going to meet Pekwarsky this afternoon. Do you want to come too?"

Wesley clicked on the link in his email and a map popped up. He sent it to his phone which was good as it made the thing bounce and buzz. He sifted through the pile of their clothes to finally find it covered in lube and under a chair.

"Jesus freak, my phone had better not have been up either of our asses..."

Wesley wrinkled his nose and used someone's t-shirt to wipe it clean. It looked to be good otherwise.

"It wasn't, darling."

Wesley stumbled into the bathroom and bent over the sink. He flipped the cold tap on and groaned as the refreshing water poured over his hands. He splashed it on his face and blinked a bit. This was one giant hangover. The beer here was sneaky.

"My head is killing me."

"I warned you the beer here was not like that Miller shite you drink. Now come over here and give us a kiss."

Wesley drank back a cup of water before shuffling over to where Brandon was sprawled in the massive claw foot tub. His head was unhappy but he bent over to give his freak a kiss anyway. Brandon's lips were soft and greedy, Wesley sighed happily as he felt himself being dragged into the tub.

"Hey... " he chuckled.

Brandon ignored his feeble protest and pulled him in. The water was still nice and hot. Wesley settled against Brandon's chest with a grateful groan. It felt nice on his well used muscles.

"You were saying?" Brandon kissed his ear and wrapped his arms around Wesley's chest.

"I was saying I'm going to see Pekwarsky this afternoon. Come with me if you want."

Wesley rested his head on Brandon's shoulder and flicked his toes in the water. There was no noise other than that for a bit.

"I'm not sure I should."

Brandon sounded distant. Wesley didn't like that at all.

"I want you to."

"Then, I'd be happy to, little virgin."

Wesley ran his fingers over the back of Brandon's hand. His freak's hands were really nice. Large, yet delicate. They were also quivering a bit.

"He's just an old guy. Nothing to be afraid of."

He felt Brandon shift a little in the water, then the kiss land on his temple.

"I think he's much more than 'an old guy', baby."

"He's not," Wesley pouted. Brandon always seemed to know when he was trying to lie and it was really unnerving.

"Wes, it's ok to love him. I won't be jealous of him."

Wesley scowled and flipped water out of the tub with his foot.

"Wes, he's as close to a parent as you have."

Wesley's lip quivered as he rested his cheek on Brandon's chest. Brandon's fingers gently carded through his hair, as Wesley made little waves with his feet.

"Wesley, I promise we'll get along."

"What happens if you don't? What'll I do?" There was that sort of welling fear that popped up whenever Wesley thought someone might take Brandon away from him. Pekwarsky didn't know what was going on, really. And if he got pissed off...

Brandon wrapped his arms around Wesley and squeesed.

"I'll never leave you little virgin. Never. He can say and do whatever he has to, but you need to understand it changes nothing between us. Nothing. I will be right here. Understand?"

Wesley hiccoughed and curled against Brandon. Those stupid emotions were winning again and when his freak squeesed... Wesley cried. It was as if everything just hit him at once. All the loneliness, the death, Cross, Fox, the fear he constantly had to beat away. It just began to pour out of him.

"Oh my little virgin... everything will be fine. I promise," Brandon murmured, rubbing Wesley's back.

"I'll kill you if you leave me..." Wesley sobbed, clutching desperately at Brandon's shoulders.

"Baby, if I leave you, you have my permission to do it."

Wesley had a serious moment of utter panic. He could never, even if he threatened. The thought of being so completely alone again was too terrifying to even consider. He began to shake. Brandon held him tightly, murmuring into his ear until he got control over himself. It took a bit and it was sort of irritating, but finally he stopped trembling and crying. He hated looking so weak, but he felt better, lighter now, even with the hangover headache. He shifted in the cooling water and kissed Brandon's neck.

"Thanks, freak..." Wesley sat up a little and sniffed.

Brandon said nothing but began to tenderly wash Wesley's face. Once he was happy the tear stains were gone he kissed each of Wesley's eyes in turn.

"Get ready. I want to see your Pekwarsky."

\----------

Wesley was reminded of two moderately unfriendly cats circling each other before deciding if fur was going to fly or not. Pekwarsky sat in the dark pub, looking every inch the wide boy while Brandon lounged across the table looking every inch one of his lieutenants. It had started cordially enough, Pekwarsky greeting Wesley with a kiss on each cheek, Brandon with the same, but it soon started to look like an overprotective father grilling his little girl's first date. Wesley squirmed in his chair as they sparred back and forth.

"Jesus will you two stop!" Wesley barked, grabbing Brandon's hand under the table.

The pub went silent for a minute, until Wesley glared at everyone around them. Once everyone got the hint, Wesley continued at a whisper.

"Look what happened in Paris was not his fault. It was mine. And you don't have anything to say about how I eliminate targets. You just help me find them."

"Wesley, he's a distraction..."

"Shut up. He's my family now. Got that? You said you wanted me to live, have a family and all that shit. Well here he is, and he's already saved my life once, so you'd better get fucking used to him," Wesley hissed.

They both looked at him dumbfounded. Brandon came out of it first, a broad, shark like grin covering his face. He brought Wesley's hand up from under the table and winked at him, brushing his lips over scarred knuckles. Pekwarsky did not look pleased.

"Wesley, when they find out about him..."

"They..." Brandon waved his hand in the air, "think I'm Wesley."

Pekwarsky blinked owlishly. The implications for this kind of mistaken identity were vast.

"If you love him, how can you expose him to that sort of danger?"

"I love Wesley enough to take on that responsibility."

Brandon and Pekwarsky stared at each other, bristling.

"You're a disgraced sex addict removed from your previous job because of your addiction. You can't possibly think I haven't checked up on you," the older man snapped.

Wesley felt his face go hot. His eyes flicked to Brandon who had gone a bit pale before he turned to glare right at Pekwarsky. He was so angry he could feel the rush coming on him.

"Do you think I'm dumb? Do you think he didn't tell me? You asshole!" Wesley slammed his hands on the table and stood.

Brandon was wrapped around him before the ring in the air from the slap was gone. Wesley calmed immediately and let Brandon sit him back down. Pekwarsky's eyes flicked between the two of them, his expression guarded.

"Wesley, manners," Brandon murmured.

Wesley pouted and made a flapping motion with his hand but his "I'm sorry." was a bit more heartfelt than usual.

"Look if this discussion is going to continue, we should do it at ours. Too many ears here and I have a feeling it's going to get more emotional sooner rather than later. I'm going to call for the car. Try not to kill each other until it gets here, yeah?"

Brandon stood and kissed Wesley on the top of his head rather absently as he walked outside. Pekwarsky bristled in his chair. He grabbed Wesley's arm and leaned in close.

"What the hell are you thinking Wesley?"

"I'm thinking of someone who treats me like a person and watches out for me. Everyday, not just when they want something from me."

"Wesley, you can't just show a stranger all of our secrets."

Wesley yanked his arm away and stood.

"He's not a stranger. He's mine. And his name is Brandon Sullivan. Use it."

Just then Wesley's phone sounded. Super Freak by Rick James. That got a little laugh out of him, cutting the tension back.

"You out front? Great." He tapped the screen with his thumb and motioned for Pekwarsky to follow.

\-----------------

end


	22. Going Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London

Wesley dipped his toes into the water and crowed. It was perfect; neither too cold nor too hot. He thrust his giant terry robe off his shoulders and wriggled out of it.

"Come on freak," Wesley said, batting his eyes at Brandon.

He lounged by the pool in the Salon, reading his Financial Times and not looking at Wesley at all.

"I'm sure."

"Come on..."

Still no response. Well, if the freak was going to be like that... Wesley skinned out of his shorts and flung them into Brandon's paper as he jumped into the water. He hoped he'd made a big splash.

The shock of the water closing over his head and the coolness seeping through his hair and swirling around his skin was exciting. Wesley had always enjoyed swimming. Sadly he rarely had the time or opportunity in his old life. He didn't have too much time for it in this life either. He made his way along the bottom, enjoying the weird silence and the feel of the water over his skin. He stayed under until the spots began forming behind his eyes.

"The water's nice!"

He'd popped up with a lot of splash and spitting.

"Come on!" He leapt up, exposing a large portion of his torso and lower, waving for Brandon to join him.

Brandon grinned at the display, then stood and stretched, the thick cotton robe sliding away. Wesley laughed to see he hadn't bothered with shorts in the first place.

————————


	23. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London

"Don't the fireworks make you nervous?"

Wesley settled back into Brandon's arms. The crowd was enough here that no one would notice. And probably the ones who did notice, really wouldn't have anything to say.

"No. I can hear the difference."

Brandon kissed the top pf Wesley's head. Wesley used to not like it. He wasn't exactly sure when that had changed but was happy that it had.

"Is there a difference, little virgin? Both sound like loud pops to me."

"No whistle of the metal. The pressure wave is different, or something. I don't know, I just can."

"Then you'll save me."

"Yep."'

They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the cascading bursts of colour and the crowd's applause. Even the damp chill seemed to fade as they watched.

"I like fireworks."

"Me too. At home they only put them on for fourth of July. It's weird being out in the cold watching them."

"No Chinatown where you lived?"

Wesley snorted.

"Half the Chinese restaurants were run by Spanish guys."

Brandon laughed and gave him a squeese.

"I'll take you to a fine Chinese Restaurant then. You can try the food emperors ate."

"I won't eat feet."

"Feet? No baby, no feet on imperial menus. Or do you want to go to a tea house for dim sum, like in that John Woo film you were having fits over last night? They'd make you eat feet though."

"Ew, Oh! Look! Those look like flowers!"

The orange chrysanthemum shape was obscured by several red and blue spiders, trailing off into silver sparkles. Brandon kissed Wesley's cheek as he looked up in smiling wonder. He thought it odd that Wes should be so relaxed in such a crowd, but maybe he really could hear the bullets, if they were coming. And he hoped they weren't.

The finale was loud and colourful; red, gold and silver. Large bursts with swirling, screaming red spirals that seemed to whistle right towards them before fizzling out with a pop of gold showers. Wesley was bouncing on his toes, applauding and cheering. The end of the display came with a flurry of booming cracks as Brandon turned Wesley in his arms and kissed him. Wesley melted into him with a sigh. Brandon settled his lips next to Wesley's ear.

"Gung Hei Fat Choy, baby"

"Yeah that..." Wesley grinned and went back in for more.

————————


	24. Work now, weed later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amsterdam

  


"Don't you think a suit is sort of overdressing?"

Wesley lounged back into the red plush pillows and stuffed his hands under his arms. It was damp and a little chilly in their room. He was starting to not like Amsterdam so much. It was damp everywhere and apparently they didn't believe in heat.

"Really, little virgin? And here I thought you liked seeing me in a suit."

Brandon straightened out his shirt cuffs and began to root around in the dresser for cufflinks. Wesley chewed on his lip as he watched his freak move. He forced himself not to tackle him down ad start all over again.

"That's kinda the problem."

Brandon turned and smiled at him.

"Are you randy already, little virgin?" Brandon's gaze locked with Wesley's. His eyes looked very green now.

"Um..."

Brandon leaned back against the dresser and bared his teeth.

"Lie back," he commanded.

Wesley immediately lay back. He sprawled a bit, putting himself on display. Brandon's nostrils flared.

"Very good, little virgin. Now tell me how randy you are."

Wesley felt himself go hot. He chewed his lip and rubbed one hand over his belly. He went a bit hotter and wriggled.

"Look, I'm getting stiff..." Wesley teased his fingers along the seam of his jeans.

Brandon's eyes lit up as Wesley's fingers teased around his zip. Wesley moaned and arched up a bit under his scrutiny.

"You're always stiff, little virgin. You haven't told me how randy you are."

Wesley cupped his balls and hefted. The press of the denim shot sparks up and down his nerves. He shifted from his sprawl to draw his heels back near his bottom.

"Freeeeak..." Wesley bunched the muscles in his thighs and raised his bottom off the cushion.

Brandon sighed deeply then laughed. He strode over and threw himself completely over Wesley. He snaked his arms under Wesley's shoulders and kissed his soundly.

"You are impossible. And stop teasing. We have an appointment."

"But I'm horny..."

"Oh little virgin, I know. So am I. see?" He pressed against Wesley's leg.

"Mmmmm, yeah freak, let's go." Wesley purred as he bucked up against his freak's lean form.

"Yes. Let's. To our appointment."

Brandon stood and pulled Wesley up with him.

"Work first, baby. Then I'm going to buy you some excellent weed and fuck the hell out of you."

Wesley smiled and kissed him hard. Brandon was right. Work was first. The sooner done, sooner the fun.

"You distract me, Freak," he chuckled

Brandon held him for a minute then kissed his forehead and stepped away. He gently squeesed Wesley's shoulders.

"I don't mean to, baby."

"I know. But it's a good kind of distraction. You keep me from going all serial killer and weird. You keep me human."

Brandon looked stricken and grabbed Wesley again, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Wes, don't say that. Never say that. You're doing something important. Someone has to stop them. Only you can."

"I guess," Wesley wrapped his arms around Brandon's slim waist and held tight. "Thank you freak. I love you."

Brandon gently stroked Wesley's hair for a few moments, until Wesley began to fidget. He gave a little laugh and one final squeese before stepping back and rubbing his eyes. He ignored the dampness.

"Come on baby, lets get going. I'm going to need that weed soonish."

————————

 


	25. Canal Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amsterdam

  


"Freak, seriously... stop it. I have to kill this guy. I am so not letting you have anymore weed."

Brandon gave him a red eyed leer and lunged for the zip on Wesley's jacket, again. Wesley made a very annoyed huff as he resorted to slapping Brandon's hands away. Brandon was not to be put off though. He got his hands on Wesley's jacket and yanked the zipper down, shoving his hands into Wesley's armpits and rubbing his thumbs over Wesley's nipples.

"Jesus Christ!" Wesley squealed as Brandon's lips attached themselves to his neck. "Seriously... stop. Come on. I'll miss my window of opportunity..."

"Oh well..." came the rough whisper, right before teeth scraped over Wesley's ear.

He whined and wriggled, blood coming up as all the handling began to get him going. He wanted more handling but not until the business was done. Besides they'd make too much noise and as they'd broken into this house, it might a bit hard to explain them shagging in the third floor front room when the residents returned. Not that Brandon probably couldn't, but he still didn't want to miss this chance.

"Freeeeaaak... shit, come on... I won't be able to see straight."

"Good."

"Noo, come onnnn... you just want me to miss so you can stay and do more weed."

"Busted."

Brandon smiled unapologetically and shoved his tongue down Wesley's throat. Wesley growled and gave a good shove, catching Brandon off balance. Brandon stumbled back with a slightly dazed look to his face. Wesley stepped back against the wall, zipped up and clutched the neck of his jacket tightly. He stuck his chin out defiantly and scowled.

"Right, no fucking till I kill this guy. Seriously."

Brandon grinned and licked his lips.

"I like it when you fight."

"How much of that shit did you smoke?"

"It was the brownies."

Wesley huffed out a laugh and gingerly made his way past Brandon to the window. He squinted out and picked up the rifle that was propped against the wall.

"Thought I tasted chocolate."

Wesley hefted the rifle into position and looked out of the scope and onto the canal. There wasn't much traffic this time of day so his target was fairly simple to spot.

"No molesting me for the next five minutes."

"You've never needed five minutes before."

"Shut up."

Wesley took a calming breath and carefully sighted. The boat motored forward slowly, this line of sight gradually clearing.

"I'm starting without you," Brandon purred.

"How is that different from any other day?"

Wesley groaned as he registered the sound of a zip being pulled down.

"You are impossible, Freak. Seriously."

"Who's going to finish first, little virgin?"

Wesley didn't even shake his head. That would throw off his aim. He grinned at the little groans he heard. Those and the rough rustle of skin on skin.

"Me."

He gave a firm squeese of the trigger and let out the breath he was holding. It was a short count for the distance then he watched as the target collapsed among a flurry of screaming tourists. Wesley inhaled deeply and turned, just as Brandon came all over the front of his jacket.

"Ugh, you are so gross!" Wesley laughed. "I should make you lick that all off!"

Brandon chuckled. He grinned as he zipped back up and licked his lips.

"Good idea," he said as he fell to his knees.

————————

 


	26. Two stoned boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amsterdam

Wesley inhaled deeply and giggled. He felt light and bubbly, even though his lips were almost completely numb. He held his breath until he saw spots, then slowly exhaled. The wash of the additional high crept deeply into him. He tried to stand but instead, crumpled slowly onto the bed. He giggled some more as he turned his head to keep his face from being completely smashed in the sheets.

"Freak... "

Wesley squinted a bit, until Brandon came into focus. He smiled his best 'come fuck me smile' and wriggled on the sheets.

"What do you want, little virgin?" Brandon slurred, leaning forward in his chair.

"You."

Brandon giggled and grinned.

"You already have me, baby."

Brandon reached for the slightly smouldering joint dangling from Wesley's fingers and fell off the chair. The both burst out laughing while trying to stop the joint from burning a hole in the sheets.

"This feels so weird."

"Mmmm yes. Do you like it?"

Wesley stretched and rolled onto his back. He sucked on his lower lip for a moment and tried to gather his thoughts. He felt so disconnected, but it was sort of nice.

"Maybe. I don't know. Kinda numb."

The mattress sunk a bit as Brandon crawled up the bed to flop next to him. Long, delicate fingers snuck under the hem of his tshirt and gently caressed up and down his belly. It was nice.

"Can you feel this?"

"Mmmm yeah."

"Your skin feels so good. Soft and smooth, but not like a girl."

"Good," Wesley snorted.

"Asshole," Brandon chuckled.

He pulled Wesley into his arms, lips trailing along his neck. Wesley moaned a little as Brandon began to suck harder on his skin. Each nip and suck sent a thrill through him. A weird, floaty, tingly kind of thrill. He tipped his head back and whined. Brandon growled and began to bite and suck in earnest. It didn't hurt, exactly, but he still bucked with each nip. As Brandon moved along the line of his collarbone, Wesley clawed at his freak's shirt.

"ohmygod... freak...." he panted, hooking his leg around Brandon's. "ohmygod..."

"Mmmmmm?" Brandon didn't stop leaving marks long enough to actually speak.

"You're making my toes curl..."

Wesley howled and arched as Brandon's tongue pressed into the hollow between his collarbones.

"Bite me... ohmygod... bite..."

Brandon bit. Wesley's scream echoed off the walls. He dug his fingers into Brandon's hair and held him in place, writhing wantonly.

"yeah like that... ohmygod... Like thaaaaaaaaaat"

As Brandon chewed up over his adam's apple with sharp nips, Wesley went hot all over. Maybe there was something to this beng stoned stuff after all. Except maybe for the having no coordination thing. He tried to shove Brandon onto his back but he only managed to poke himself in the eye. He cried out loudly again as Brandon sucked hard under his chin. He'd be covered in marks. That realisation just made him buck and whine more.

"Oh little virgin, you should see yourself."

"Why are you stopppping...." Wesley wailed.

"Because you're squirming too much."

"But it's so gooooood."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh...."

Brandon took hold of both his hands, and held them down. He straddled Wesley and used his weight to keep Wesley from moving. Wesley moaned and wriggled, pressing his hips up trying to rub against Brandon any way he could.

"Teasing... freak..."

"I'm enjoying myself, little virgin," Brandon purred in his ear.

He ducked down and stuck his tongue into Wesley's ear. Wesley let out a tittering giggle as Brandon began to tickle him with his tongue and lips.

"Stop... shit... " Wesley started laughing harder as Brandon shifted his hands to grip both of Wesley's wrists in one hand. He waggled his fingers in warning right before he tickled his fingers over Wesley's exposed flesh. Wesley's giggling shrieks got breathier the longer Brandon continued. He wriggled and thrashed until they both slipped off the bed with a thud. Brandon buried his face in Wesley's shoulder and cackled.

"Are you hard?" he chuckled.

"Not even. You asshole."

Wesley was still giggling and grasping at Brandon's shirt as he tried to catch his breath.

"I swear I'm gonna shoot you for that."

Brandon snorted and blew a raspberry on Wesley's belly. That got them both laughing uncontrollably again. It took a minute or two for them to stop and catch their breath again before Brandon managed to roll away and sit himself up. He ran his finger over Wesley's throat and pursed his lips.

"You have a pretty collar there my beauty."

"Make people know I belong to you, huh?"

"MMMm yes... I like that idea alot. As much as you do, hmmm?"

Wesley bit his lip and squirmed. He did like it.

"Maybe..."

His hand flopped onto his throat and poked. His skin was wet and going cold now. He wrinkled his nose and pushed. It hurt.

"Hurts..."

"Wait till you wake up."

Wesley then realised how hard it was to keep his eyes open.

"I hate you."

Brandon giggled and fell over.

————————

 


	27. On a sunlit bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amsterdam

  


The sun had finally come out and warmed things up enough for Wesley to not wear a jacket. It was bright along the Museumbrug as they made their way towards the Rijksmuseum. Wesley liked the views from the bridge. The boats on the Canal were all sorts of shapes and sizes and filled with all sorts of people. People who he may or may not have saved. It was weird.

"You didn't look in the mirror before we left, did you?"

Brandon snickered a bit as he trailed one long finger over the skin just above the v of Wesley's v neck.

"No?"

"Thought not."

Wesley stopped and leaned against the bridge railing, and faced into the sun. It felt so good after the damp of the last few days. Brandon slid close next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. No one here cared what they got up to and they'd grown a bit shameless over the last few days. Brandon dipped his head and stole a rather long kiss, leaving Wesley licking his lips afterwards. He debated prodding his freak on why he'd asked that question until he noticed the knowing smiles of a few of the passer bys.

"They show... Fuck, they show..."

Brandon giggled again and traced his finger over the rosy spots at the base of his throat. Wesley went hot. At least that would cover the marks for a bit.

"They do, little virgin. And they look lovely on you."

————————


	28. While Wes looks out the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amsterdam

Sometimes I just like to have a nice drink and stare at him. This was one of those times. It didn’t make any difference that he was taking in angles and wind speeds, he just looked edible draped there over the windowsill all delicious arms and neck and profile. I’m glad the weather turned. Now it was just the view of him in one of his thin v neck jumpers. I’m fairly sure that if I stared at him hard enough his nipples would pop. I wonder if he’d be annoyed or hot for it. Probably a bit of both. He’s cute annoyed. His nose wrinkles up and he pouts. He hates it when I tell him he’s pouting. It makes him look preposterously young. Like people have asked if he was my son, young. Makes me feel like on of those Cougars or Chicken Hawks or whatever people are being call these days. It’s dirty and delicious. He’s trying to grow a beard because of it. Like that will help in any way. I don’t care for it, but I indulge him in everything because without him I’d be… well I don’t like to think on what I’d be. It surely wouldn’t be getting a little better each day, like I am now. Or thinking of any sort of future. Or thinking about anything at all other than my… problem. It’s soothing to not always think about that. I should let him know sometime how much he’s helped me. He might even be near ready to hear it. And accept it. Soon.

“Are you staring at me Freak?”

I just chuckled, head in hand and fiddled with my glass

————————

 


	29. Someone Will be Desperate to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

Wesley hopped out of the shower, shaking off the excess water in his hair. He'd heard the door shut while he was under the spray and that meant his freak was back. That meant he had no reason to even bother with a towel. 

"Back already? Cleaned out Brown Thomas, huh?" 

Wesley ran out and tackled Brandon onto the bed, tongue immediately down his throat. He wriggled just so and dragged his fingers through his freak's hair, moaning slightly as his blood got up. He rubbed himself against his freak's well muscled thigh and groaned loudly. 

"Come on freak, give me something..." Wesley whined, confused as to why Brandon still had his trousers on. 

The kiss was oddly chaste at first. At least until tongues got involved. Then his freak showed his more usual enthusiasm. Wesley moaned into Brandon's mouth as he yanked on his hair and ground his hips against's his freak's. 

"Come oonnnn. Stop teasing me..." Wesley complained, sitting back on his heels to scowl down at his freak. 

Finally, hands settled on his ass, but they were wrong. Wesley sucked on his lip. The taste, the smell... wrong. He tried to slip off the guy but long fingers wrapped around his wrists like handcuffs. That's when he fully realised he had no idea who the man under him was no matter how much he looked exactly like Brandon. 

"Take it easy little man, I won't hurt you." 

The guy pulled Wesley close then rolled them over until Wesley was trapped beneath him, arms pulled tight over his head. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Wesley demanded. 

The bastard just smiled down at him, and winked. 

"Well you're a spirited one aren't you?" 

The guy stroked his hands down Wesley's arms, kissing him. He nibbled on Wesley's lip, sucking on it, while Wesley wriggled, trying to dislodge the guy. He needed to know who he was and what the fuck he wanted and he wasn't going to find that out stuck underneath him. 

"Fuck!" he gasped as he shoved the guy off and threw himself to the floor. 

Wesley scrambled back as the guy slipped off the bed and approached him. This idiot must have thought that he was some helpless loser. He was all patronising smiles and predatory eyes. Asshole. Wesley let the guy crowd in until he was closer to the concealed Smith and Wesson snub nose he'd hidden behind the chest of drawers. 

"Why did you break in here?" Wesley asked, eyes going big and helpless. 

Being naked and unarmed gave the guy an advantage he didn't like, so he used that as a weapon, like the freak had taught him. Wesley quivered his lip like when he was trying to get Brandon to do something for him. It seemed to be way more effective on this guy than on his freak. The guy's eyes began to glitter and a little cocky smile played over his lips, like he was winning or something. It was all Wesley could do not to punch him in the face. 

"Shhh... it's ok," the guy said, trying to be soothing, "My name is Paul. I won't hurt you." 

Like Wesley would believe that. This guy radiated danger. Now that he had a clear look, Wesley was shocked he didn't see it all before. Yes, they were creepily alike, height, build, and looks, but at closer inspection the differences were plain. Paul's hair was quite a bit darker, a different length and parted differently, his hands more calloused and hard, same for his body. He looked hard and wary, the veneer of class stretched thin over obvious rough edges. His eyes were darker than his freak's as well. Also Wesley knew a killer when he saw one and he was looking square at one now. His Brandon was definitely not a killer, despite his getting off on blood. 

"Ok..." Wesley licked his lips and kept his eyes down. He used being seemingly small and helpless, as shamelessly as possible. Served the asshole right for not paying attention. He inched a bit to the right to get closer to his weapon's hiding place. 

Wesley expected the guy to make another move any moment. He quivered his lip some more to encourage things along and it seemed to work. He gasped slightly at the feel of cool fingers on the skin of his thigh as they trailed up towards his hip. The asshole took that invitation like it had been presented on a plate. Jerk. As the guy made to embrace him again, Wesley grabbed him by the shoulders and uncoiled a sharp head butt to the bridge of the creep's nose. As the guy screamed and crumpled, Wesley snatched the snub nose from it's hiding place and circled into the centre of the room. 

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Wesley barked, his annoyance clear. 

Paul looked up at him from the floor in shock, eyes already swelling shut and blood rushing down over his chin. Wesley grinned a little at that. Good thing his freak wasn't there or he'd be getting all hot and bothered right about now and Wesley couldn't spare the distraction. 

"Jesus..." Paul gurgled. 

"Not my name, asshole." 

Wesley flipped the safety off and took a steadying breath. He could feel the thunder starting in his ears and he didn't want to go into overdrive just yet. The room cleaning bill would be terrible and he'd got an ear full over that once already. 

"My friends have your partner," Paul said with a sneer. 

Wesley's stomach clenched. The people who held Brandon would be dead. This guy would be dead. Anyone who interfered with him doing either of those things would be dead. Wesley's mouth drew into a hard line as he stared into Paul's eyes. 

"If you've touched a hair on his head..." 

"You need me. You won't kill me," the guy tilted his chin up defiantly. 

"Sorry asshole. I can find Brandon with or without you, so you might want to start trying to convince me I want to go hunting with you." 

"Wait... What?" 

Wesley chuckled at that. There was just a shade of shock in those words. Maybe the guy was catching the clue after all. Wesley kept his eyes and his weapon trained on Paul. He shifted his grip to one hand and moved over to the desk. He scrabbled his fingers over the desktop and plucked up a zip tie out of the pile and moved closer. 

"You know what to do," Wesley said as he tossed the zip tie to Paul. "That pipe there should work. Good thing the heat's not on, huh?" 

Paul scrambled to comply. As he fastened it around his wrist, Wesley pushed forward and grabbed the end, yanking it tight. Paul hissed in pain but made no other move. Wesley stepped away just as quickly and set the weapon on the bed, out of any possible reach. 

"I don't hear any talking," Wesley said as he shuffled through the drawers, looking for underwear. 

"You're the assassin..." 

"Got it in one." 

"Jesus fuck... " 

Wesley plucked up a pair of pale blue boxer-briefs and shut the drawer. 

"What do these people want with you? I mean it must be something between you guys and they think Brandon's going to help them. Now you thought he was me. Obviously they do too. So that sort of tells me there's killing involved. Are you in the Fraternity, Paul?" 

Wesley watched the emotions chase over Paul's face as he pulled on his pants. The guy was probably a very good liar but some things a person can't fake, like a total lack of recognition on the word Fraternity. 

"What fraternity? What the hell are you on about?" 

Wesley cocked his head slightly as Paul babbled, his accent slipping from cultured and upperclass into something a bit more local. 

"Dude, you really make a shitty spy. That's what you are, right? A spy? So these people who have Brandon. Are they spies too? Or maybe these guys are your friends... If you think you're throwing Brandon under the bus for some shit you did, you can fucking give that up right now." 

Wesley struggled into a white v neck which he belatedly realised was one of his freak's. It was far too tight and made his nipples show. He frowned a bit and absently rubbed his thumb over one, shivering at the little spike of pleasure. That's when he noticed how Paul licked his lips and stared. Maybe he and the freak were alike in that way too. 

"You haven't convinced me not to kill you yet," Wesley said as he pulled on his jeans and one of his henleys. 

Paul said nothing and stared sullenly. Wesley shrugged and sat on the bed to put on his shoes and socks. He chose the light boots. Something told him he'd probably be doing some running. The silence wore on. Wesley got up and walked back over to the desk, picking one of the slim cases stacked on it. He opened it and plucked out a 9mm Smith & Wesson M&P Shield with several matching magazines. He looked them over quickly, then slipped the magazines into his front pocket. He smiled at Paul, turning to lean casually on the desk, while he gave the little weapon a thorough looking over. There was still nothing but silence on check completion, so Wesley placed the weapon back into it's holster and clipped it to his belt. He cocked his head at Paul again and raised his eyebrow. He only had so much patience and what little he had was running out. He snorted and pulled a sour face. Brandon was going to yell, but... 

He walked back over to the bed and retrieved the snub nose. Paul was still giving him the stubborn look so he cocked the hammer back and reached for a pillow. 

"Wait... " the man with his freak's face sat up, hand extended in a placating gesture. "Don't shoot." 

"Why the fuck not?" 

Wesley shook loose tendrils of wet hair out of his eyes and scowled. His pulse pounded in his ears. The asshole had stalled long enough. 

"You'd better tell me where he is or all's they'll find is your fucking corpse," Wesley growled, "And maybe not even that." 

"I don't know... yet." 

"Bullshit. You know who and you know where." 

Wesley grabbed the pillow and held it in front to the muzzle. Gone was the eye fluttering and the lip chewing. He just wanted to kill the guy and get moving. Paul must have realised that as he began to plead, hand out in front of him as if that would hold Wesley back or something. 

"Ok, ok, I lied... he's fine, no one has him... I.. I just wanted to strike a deal..." 

"What!" Wesley shouted, his vision going red in fury. 

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and they both stared open mouthed as Brandon waltzed in with several shopping bags and a garment bag. 

"Wes?" Brandon looked confused as he walked over and casually tossed the bags onto the bed. "What are you doing..." 

His voice trailed off as he looked down at Paul. Wesley's eyes darted between the two of them. In the same place, the differences were obvious, but the likeness was unmistakable. They both nervously squinted and their fingers fiddled in the air in very similar ways. It was starting to creep Wesley out. He should just kill the guy and then get them out of there. 

As always, it was like Brandon could read his mind. His hands slid soothingly down Wesley's shoulders and suddenly Wesley realised the pillow and the gun were out of his hands and on the bed. 

"We've spoken about the mess, haven't we?" Brandon's lips were close to his ear. Wesley moaned a little as his freaks lips trailed along his neck. 

"Yeahhh..." Wesley sighed as the brushing of lips turned into little bites. Wesley's head lolled back against his freak's shoulder as he swallowed. "But this asshole broke in here. He tried to make me think someone had kidnapped you..." 

"Were you coming to rescue me?" Brandon purred as one of his hands slithered up under the hem of Wesley's henley. 

"Yes... " Wesley just wriggled against him, utterly distracted by the long teasing fingers and relieved beyond belief. The knot in his stomach has completely vanished and his desire to rend that Paul guy into small strips had faded into a simple desire to just kill him and dispose of the body. 

Brandon laughed and leaned down, kissing him, quite thoroughly. 

"Thank you," Brandon caressed Wesley's cheek, smiling broadly. 

He sat down on the bed, pulling Wesley into his lap, as he continued to gently rub along Wesley's belly and nibble on his neck. As things grew more heated, Brandon's hand began to move lower, making Wesley wriggle shamelessly in his lap. When he popped the button on Wesley's jeans, they were interrupted by a loud cough. 

"This is all very nice but my eyes aren't swollen completely shut." 

"Fuck you. You should be happy he won't let me kill you right here." 

Wesley roused himself enough to look at Paul. He had far too much mobility and as he was presently being pleasantly distracted, he didn't want the guy trying to pull anything. They'd have to tie his other hand and maybe one of his ankles as well. Then they'd have to figure out what to do with him, if Brandon didn't let him just kill the guy. 

"Wes, why don't you get a flannel for our friend here while I speak to the management?" 

Brandon's hands settled on Wesley's hips and lifted until Wesley was standing. He gave him a swat on the rear and a little shove towards the bathroom. 

"Ok. You know, they probably thought he was you." 

"It would explain the looks I got coming in. Still, I want to check on things." 

Brandon gave him a kiss on the cheek and Wesley headed to the bathroom. He caught himself smiling as Brandon dialed the room phone and began to question whoever was at the desk. He soaked a washrag in cold water for Paul, relief and delight making him almost giddy. His freak was safe and that was all that really mattered to him. He gave the cloth a final wring and stuck his head out the door. 

"Hey, Paul. Catch." 

Wesley flung the wet cloth at Paul's face and laughed as their captive was not quite quick enough to keep it from hitting his ruined nose. There was a nice wet squelch and a howl of pain from the guy. 

"You cunt..." 

Wesley laughed. "I wonder where's a good place around here to dump a body. You probably know somewhere, don't you?" 

Paul looked at him, gently blotting. Wesley could see the ill concealed signs of anger and fear on his face. 

"So if you don't want to tell me about a good dumping spot, maybe you'll tell me about these friends of yours." Wesley smiled at him as he moved back to the bed. "Oh and I hope you don't mind getting an eyeful. My Brandon likes an audience. And I can't refuse him much of anything." 

Wesley ignored the gurgling and shoved the shopping off. Plenty of time to look to that stuff later. He smiled when he heard the phone drop back into the cradle. 

"Wesley," Brandon tsked, "Don't just dump them. You'll have all your new things wrinkled." 

Wesley chuckled and fell backwards on the bed, sticking his foot right up in the air. 

"Shoes." 

Brandon smiled at his sprawl and moved forward to balance Wesley's foot on his chest as he undid the laces of his boots. He plucked at the laces, loosening them with one hand while he caressed Wesley's calf with his other. 

"In front of the guest? Naughty boy." 

Wesley sucked on his lower lip as he grinned up at his freak. This was a two bird situation, but it was going to be fun to see what came first, him or the information. 

"Wait... you two aren't really going to ..." 

Brandon and Wesley both laughed as Brandon tossed Wesley's boot over his shoulder. He reached down and took up Wesley's other foot and worked the laces loose. Wesley tilted his head back until it hung over the edge of the bed and he stared at Paul. He'd expected unhappiness, not eager greed. Seems he was like Brandon in more than looks alone. 

"Seems your twin is kind of a freak too." 

Brandon harumphed and flung the second boot away, wrapping Wesley's legs around his middle before crouching over him and nuzzling along the flesh of his exposed neck. It was fantastic. Wesley moaned happily and wound his fingers in Brandon's hair, pulling him closer, daring him to use his teeth. 

"We gonna have sex in front of him?" Wesley whispered. 

"If you like," came the teasing reply. 

"How about... if I come on him, I can kill him. If you do, you can have him. If he talks we maybe let him up." 

"Wesley you dirty little boy," Brandon laughed, giving his double a very pointed look. 

Wesley knew his freak would never let him kill this guy in the room, but the asshole didn't know that. Wesley also knew Brandon didn't take chances and would now have Wesley's cock right down his throat to ensure that and coming would be well away from the visitor. Win, win all round. Wesley giggled and bit his lip as he felt long, slim fingers working their way into his jeans. 

"Wait what? What did you say? Christ I will kill Kenneth for this. Extraction my arse." 

Well that was a lot faster than he'd expected. He lolled his head back and looked at Paul. Even upside down he could see the guy was getting more and more openly nervous. 

"You two are barking… " 

"Huh?" No one was barking, what was this dick talking about. 

"He thinks we're crazy, darling." 

Wesley gasped and arched as his freak's fingers wrapped around him and gave a good, firm, squeeze. He forgot what he was going to say after that and just kept looking at Paul, even as he felt Brandon's mouth working the skin along his collarbone. 

"You know, if he has you, I'll have to kill you even more," Wesley chuckled. 

He smiled at Paul, enjoying the way his eyes continued to bug out and how he kept trying to pick at the zip tie. Stupid. He'd pulled it far too tight to have that big a hand slip out. 

"Jesus..." Paul licked his lips and wiped a bead of sweat from his eyebrow. "You're a nutter." 

"Well duh. I kill people. Oh God freak, yeah that..." Wesley groaned as he felt his jeans slipping over his hips and Brandon's tongue poking his navel. 

"Who's Kenneth, by the way? Your friend who wants someone dead?" 

Paul blinked nervously, giving that answer away. Wesley was starting to think this guy and his friends were amateurs. 

"We'll find out sooner or later. Hey Brandon, should we... Jesus..." Wesley moaned at the nips that dipped under the waistband of his underwear. "Hey, look...he's watching... creep." 

Paul's eyes flicked slightly to the right. Wesley could tell when their gazes met by Brandon's possessive growl and the rough way his underwear got yanked out of the way. 

Brandon's mouth engulfed him, hot and perfect. Wesley swore loudly and clawed at the bedspread as he crossed his ankles over Brandon's back. He'd definitely take coming down his freak's throat over getting yelled at for making a mess by killing some loser in their room. He would kill the jerk outside, later. 

"Yeah, freak... like that...ngghhh" Wesley slapped his hand on the bed, gasping and thrashing side to side as Brandon's tongue worked him. 

"oh God..." 

Paul obviously thought he hadn't said that aloud, but he had. Wesley tilted his had back again to see what Paul was doing and was surprised to see the guy pressing the heel of his hand between his legs. It made Wesley giggle between moans. 

"Wes, baby," Brandon's purr made Wesley's hips lift off the bed after his mouth. "You like him looking at you." 

"That's all you..." 

"Mmmm and he likes looking at us," Brandon licked wetly along the underside of Wesley's cock. 

Both Wesley and Paul moaned. Wesly idly wondered what it would be like to be the filling in that sandwich. Doubly filled up with freaks. 

"You're thinking about having us both, aren't you, little virgin?" Brandon said, swiping his tongue along the tip of Wesley's dick. 

"No..." Wesley chewed on his lip and tried to sound convincing. It didn't seem to work. 

"I don't like competition," Brandon said as he rubbed his cheek along Wesley's length. "We should just kill him." 

Wesley groaned at the rough brush of stubble. He simply reached for the snub nose in blind obedience. The weapon was still somewhere on the bed and he patted his hand around until he found it, flicked the safety back off and brought it to bear on their guest. Paul rapidly began to speak. 

"I was sent to see if you were real. We've seen CCTV of basically me in places I had never been. It was my arse until you were spotted in Paris while I was plainly standing in front of my senior officer's desk..." 

Brandon kissed Wesley's dick apologetically and waited for him to unlock his ankles to let him up. With another kiss to Wesley's belly, he pulled Wesley's pants back up over his hips. 

"We'll pick this up shortly," Brandon's hand rested gently on Wesley's belly by way of apology. 

Wesley whined but rolled onto his stomach, bringing the gun around to cover Brandon as he slipped from the bed and squatted down in front of Paul. He blinked and tried to steady his hands as Brandon reached out to touch the guy's cheek. 

"I undertand your problem but I don't care which service you're from, I'm not helping you. We have our own business, Wes and me, and we don't want any interference. Understand? And you should know, that if Wesley thinks any of you or your people were even thinking about touching me, what happened in Chicago will look like nothing in comparison to what will happen." 

"Chicago?" Paul's brow furrowed as he struggled to think. "Jesus, not the textile mill..." 

Wesley smiled at the look of surprise and alarm on Paul's face and the look of love and pride on Brandon's. 

"I see you know of it. And trust me, he wasn't nearly as motivated there as he would be now. So, if I were you, I would leave here as soon as and remember not to look us up again, yeah? Think you can manage that?" 

"Yes." Brandon croaked. 

Paul was quivering now and his eyes darted back and forth between Wesley and Brandon. 

"Please don't kill me," Paul begged. The sincerity in his voice was plain. 

Wesley could see that the point had been made. Brandon was always better than he was at making other people see sense. Brandon chuckled and tilted Paul's head up, long fingers on his chin. Wesley was surprised when his freak kissed the guy. He was also surprised at how hot it was. It was almost like Brandon was kissing a mirror, only with more slurping. He very nearly wanted to let it go on, but Brandon broke the kiss and stood. 

"Stop drooling, Wesley," Brandon laughed as he stepped away from the guy and walked over to the desk. He took up the heavy scissors and tossed them to Paul. 

"Now I suggest you cut yourself free and get the hell out of our room," He said as he moved back to the bed and sat next to Wesley. 

Wesley grinned evilly, zeroing the gun in on Paul's forehead and made shooting noises. It almost made him wish he had a laser sight for it. That spurred the guy on almost as much as Brandon pulling Wesley into his lap and starting to suck on the back of his neck. Paul scrambled with the scissors, obviously not left handed, but he managed to clip the plastic away in fairly short order. He flung the plastic strip and the cutters aside and jumped up, nostrils flaring. At that moment Brandon tapped Wesley on the bottom and they both burst into action. 

Brandon threw himself at the guy's knees, making him swear and leap, out of the way. He bolted full tilt towards the door, not even looking back. Wesley whirled the snub nose around and shot, the bullet curving around to shear away some of the dark hair by Paul's ear while passing in front of his eyes to embed in the doorframe. 

"Jesus fuck!" Paul cried, crashing into the door, ducking the splinters. He flung it open and threw himself out, to Brandon's and Wesley's mingled laughter. 

"Now now little virgin, that wasn't nice," Brandon chuckled, pulling Wesley against his chest and kissing his forehead. 

"He wasn't very nice either. Now go lock the door so you can finish what you started." 

Brandon gave Wesley a good swat on the behind but made his way to the door to lock it. 

————————  
end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Spring McFassy Fest 2012](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/304089.html)  
> 61\. Paul/Wesley (Haywire/Wanted)  
> "Which one of us is the fisherman and which the trout?" -- Quote from Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011)  
> the evil fassbender-mcavoyobsessed posted this on tumblr as inspiration:


	30. Someone is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

Wesley regretted running out in only his shirtsleeves. It was fucking cold, like nipple popping cold. But he was from Chicago and he wasn't going to let a little cold slow him down. Besides, he needed to get out. Some air, something. He was still livid over that asshole breaking into their rooms and needed to walk it off. The frostiness would only help there.

"Dick..." Wesley mumbled, "fucking dick. Hope I don't ever lay eyes on you again..." 

He stomped towards the Boots he'd seen when they'd come in. May as well stock up on lube. And vitamins. He hoped there weren't any metal detectors. 

Wesley's mind was suddenly clear with the crawling feeling of being watched. He didn't alter his speed or path, but he kept his awareness up. It didn't feel threatening but he didn't like it all the same. He moved his hand to check the tiny Smith and Wesson he had tucked by his hip and relaxed. Everything would be fine. As he turned the corner he managed a slowdown view of what was behind him. His eyes flicked over all the faces then settled on one. A very familiar one. 

"Asshole..." 

Wesley's rage at seeing Paul's face again made him forget all about lube and vitamins and beer. He forcibly kept his hand from the gun, Brandon's voice ringing in his ears 'No visible killing Wes!' and made right for the dark coated figure loitering between parked cars. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh?" he shouted. "I thought I told you to stay out of my sight!" 

Paul startled for a moment, obviously surprised he'd been made. Wesley had to give him some points though, he didn't bolt. He stood still and looked. Too still for comfort. It screamed trap. Wesley stopped and looked around quickly. One scope on a rooftop, another from a car. No guns, just cameras. 

"Fuck you!" Wesley shouted and stomped off on his way. He was not going to meet with these jackasses. Even if they did have his face now. Jesus, Brandon was going to kill him. 

———————— 


	31. Searching for an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

Paul tossed his washbag on the bed and turned to get his suit. His stomach lurched when he heard the greeting from the other room. 

“Hello Paul. Aren’t you fetching in that towel.” 

He hoped his surprise didn’t show as he turned to drape himself in the doorway. He knew the voice and steeled himself, trying to think of any weapons near to hand. He nonchalantly looked out into the sitting room and felt a vast sense of relief when he noticed Wesley was not in the room with Brandon. 

“Brandon.” 

It was a little eerie to face the man who looked so much like him. And who looked at him is such an intimate way. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as intrigued as the man who was sprawled on his sofa, smiling hungrily at him. 

“So nice to see so much of you,” Brandon raised a brow and rubbed his thumb over his lower lip. 

Paul leaned out to steal a quick look around to make sure Brandon’s crazy little boyfriend wasn’t there. 

“Alone are we?” 

Brandon grinned and stood. 

“Hopeful or disappointed?” 

Paul held his ground as Brandon strode towards him, ignoring the little flutter in his belly as he tried to remain stoic. 

“Just wondering.” 

“Hmmm.” 

Paul flinched when Brandon’s fingers trailed along the top of the towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn’t stop himself from going hot all over or backing up a step. 

“What are you wondering?” 

Brandon stepped forward and gently slid his fingers around the curve of Paul’s waist. 

“Why you’re here.” 

Brandon’s hand gently slipped up the furrow of his spine. Paul’s eyes fluttered and he sighed in spite of himself. 

“Repaying the favour.” 

“Is that what this is?” Paul reached forward and took hold of the placket of Brandon’s crisp, white shirt, drawing him closer. 

“Well you did break in and molest my beloved.” 

“Sorry,” Paul shrugged lightly, working open a button on Brandon’s shirt. 

Brandon smiled and splayed his hand along Paul’s back, rubbing circles gently up and down. 

“You’ll have to show me how sorry you are.” 

He pulled Paul closer, both of them smiling. 

“And how should I do that?” 

Brandon’s lips pressed against his as he felt his towel drop away. 

———————— 


	32. Apology accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

I rather expected my little virgin to be annoyed when he kicked in the door. He wasn't. He looked naughty and eager as he slammed the door behind him. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" he barked. 

The little grin destroyed the image of stomping anger he was trying to project. Well it did for me at least, Paul stiffened in my arms as he tried to shift away. I didn't let him. I could feel his fear as he clamped down on me. I rolled my hips and made him moan. Wesley sucked in his lower lip and took one step forward. 

"Oh God..." Paul moaned. 

I just chuckled and picked up the pace. Paul whined and arched, clawing into the sheets as I plowed into him. 

"Look at my Wesley," I said as Wes moved closer, pushing back the hair that had fallen into his eyes. I never could get over how perfect he was, all powerful, compact lines and barely restrained danger. Paul groaned and shifted his head so his face wasn't mashed in the pillow. "Let him know how much you like this." 

I sat back on my heels and took his hips in my hands, going for a better angle. He clawed at the sheets and huffed out a laugh. 

"Not my fault..." he grunted. 

Wesley squatted down and grinned at him. 

"No?" 

I chuckled because little Wes was just teasing. I could tell by the hungry glint in his eye. 

"Don't kill me..." Paul begged. 

"Can't. Brandon's fucking you," he shrugged, "And he gets mad when I shoot people he's fucking." 

I couldn't help but laugh at Paul's pained sob as I grabbed at Wes' hand and pulled him close. Wes wound his fingers into Paul's hair as I dragged my nails down Wes' chest. 

"You don't know where to look first, do you?" 

Wes snorted. 

"Oh my, Paul, what's my silent little man going to do? Fuck me or you?" 

I gave him a sharp slap on the arse and wriggled deep inside him. He just groaned and clenched around me, drawing out a sharp hiss. He wasn't my little virgin but he was tight and hot, and greedy. I pulled out slowly, making him keen and pull out a corner of the sheet. 

"Get on with you, bastard... " he wailed as Wesley slid up on the bed in front of him. 

So my little virgin still wanted to watch. 

"Yeah, Get in there. It's weird watching you fuck yourself. But I kinda like it." 

Anything to please my little virgin. I flicked the lid on the lube and squirted a bit more on my cock. The stuff had warmed up a bit from us flopping all over it so it dripped down me and into his hole. Paul shuddered and shoved himself back onto me, swearing and panting. 

"Come on! Bastard!" 

I laughed and pulled him up against my chest, shoving hard and deep into him. He just moaned and flopped back against me. I couldn't not bite up along his long, exposed throat. 

"Mmmm...." 

I felt the bed dipping and knew Wesley was moving closer. I felt his hot hand settle on my chest and rub in a gentle circle. When I could look, I saw he was doing the same to Paul. He was frowning though. I didn't like to see him frown. 

"What's ... uh... What's wrong?" 

His eyes snapped over to lock onto me, but he smiled. 

"He's here." 

"We can go." 

Paul whined and grabbed onto Wesley. My little virgin steadied him and reached down to grab him. His eyebrow went up and he pursed his lips like he was pondering something. 

"Are you close, asshole?" 

Looked like Wes was still angry. His teeth were showing in a deliciously scary grin. 

"Are you? Huh?" 

Paul shuddered against me and tried to kiss Wesley. My little virgin evaded him and leaned in to kiss me instead. It was savage and hard and I let go of Paul to grab at him. That seemed to be all Wes wanted to know. He broke away from me grinning and dragged one of his perfect, rough hands through Paul's sweaty hair. 

"He's good, isn't he, asshole? You're lucky I'm letting him do you. Cause that takes one away from me. But it's really kinda hot, so..." 

Wesley's hand trailed down over Paul's neck and along his chest. He rolled his thumb over Paul's nipple until the man was whinging and writhing. Watching Wesley tease my clone was incredibly hot. It made me wonder if that was how I looked when my little virgin did the same things to me. 

"Jesus... more," Paul panted, trembling wildly now. 

Wesley wanked him off in time to my thrusts. It only took a few pulls before Paul was coming over his own belly and my little virgin's hand. I seized his hand and began to suck his fingers clean. Wesley's eyes went round and his breathing started to get more shallow. 

"Fuck..." 

I nearly laughed when he shoved Paul off my cock and pushed me flat onto the bed. He grinned wildly at the sight of the condom as he rolled it off and flung it somewhere behind him. His mouth was demanding and hard. He wanted me to come so we could leave. He still had no idea how those red lips on me made coming an almost immediate reaction. He hollowed his cheeks and I was done. I grabbed him by the hair and held him down as he swallowed everything I had. 

"Jesus, little virgin..." I panted, eyes still screwed shut and still pulling at his hair. 

When I heard the snicker I groped around for my clothes. 

"Little virgin..." Paul snorted. 

Wesley was off me and had his hand around Paul's throat in the blink of an eye. If I hadn't just come, I'd have got hard from seeing him do that. 

"Just because I'm not killing you right now doesn't mean I like you. Or that I won't kill you later." 

I shook myself out of my reverie and stroked my fingers along my beautiful little virgin's thigh. I could feel the muscles vibrating under the denim and wanted to feel them without the interference of trousers. 

"Do you get me?" 

I laughed at that one. 

"No darling, he doesn't get you," I said,"I do. Now let go of him, please, and help me find my shoes." 

Paul rolled away as soon as Wesley let go of him and gave us both a look. Looked as if he wouldn't have minded my Wesley throttling him a bit more. We were obviously similar in that. We both watched as Wesley's plump bottom waggled in the air as he rooted under the bed for my shoe. 

"Curiosity satisfied then?" Paul drawled, not bothering to takes his eyes off Wesley. 

"A bit. And apology accepted." 

A shoe landed in my lap, just missing a very personal area. 

"Yes darling, thank you," I laughed. 

"Hurry up. I want to go." 

I stood and walked behind Wesley and bent to whisper in his ear. 

"I think you want to come. And I'll happily oblige." 

The red flush didn't fade from his face until I'd fully dressed and we'd made our way downstairs.

———————— 


	33. Trying to pick a Restaurant in Dublin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

"Come get me freak." 

Brandon just laughed and dropped his coat on the armchair. 

"You do look despoilable like that, I must admit." 

Wesley spread his thighs a bit wider and licked his lips, then gave the sultriest of stares he could muster. Sultry didn't always work too well for him. It tended to make his freak laugh and while he liked to see his freak laugh, when he wanted to get fucked was not one of the times he liked to see it. 

"So come despoil," Wesley wiggled his brows and worked on his 'come hither' stare. 

True to form, Brandon burst out into laughter. 

"I don't think there's much left to despoil, little virgin." 

Wesley frowned and flopped back onto the giant, jacobean bed. Maybe someone famous had slept in it once upon a time. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Wesley sighed and wriggled as he felt the warmth of Brandon's fingers on his thigh. They skimmed lightly up the inside leg of his jeans to rest just too far from where he'd like them to be. 

"Just wondering if someone famous ever slept in this bed." 

"Maybe James Joyce or that Lefroy fellow you read about." 

Wesley giggled. He reached up and grabbed Brandon's collar, pulling him until he settled over Wesley. 

"Where are we going for dinner?" Wesley asked. Now that he'd got Brandon eating properly, he'd become something of a foodie. A plumper foodie. Who's hipbones didn't dig anymore. Wesley made a happy noise in his throat and snuggled in until he was completely covered by Brandon. 

"I'm beginning to think you are hoping for room service." 

Wesley bit Brandon's collarbone and sucked along the strawberry mark. Even the fanciest of foods they'd consumed together never tasted as good as this. 

"Only if you're the service." 

"Mmmm, I will service you. Thoroughly. But later. I'll need my strength, I think." 

"I always knew you were smart." Wesley purred as Brandon eased himself back up. He let go because he knew he should and they were both getting so much better at that kind of thing he wanted to keep the streak going. That and Brandon really tasted good after about three whiskeys. "You're choice as to where." 

"We could ask the desk." 

"I can't understand any of them. They do speak English here, right?" 

"They seem perfectly understandable to me," Brandon teased. 

"I guess because they're you're people. I can't follow anything." 

"You follow perfectly well, when the mood strikes you. Come on. Let's go eat." 

Brandon held out his hand and Wesley took it. 

———————— 


	34. Posing in Dublin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

"Come on little virgin. I know you know how to pose..." 

Wesley rolled his eyes as Brandon snapped the pictures. He knew how his freak liked to look at them on his phone and set them as his laptop's wallpaper. Weirdly, none of them were dirty. 

"Why..." 

He knew he was whinging but he sat back and splayed his thighs wide, staring intensely into the camera. He wasn't surprised to hear the shutter click on that one. 

"I like to look at you." 

Brandon leaned forward making Wesley scoot back a shade. He grabbed the lapels of his new cashmere jacket and tried for sultry. Brandon giggled right before the shutter snapped again. 

"Little virgin, if you only knew how beautiful you are..." 

"Come on... stop..." Wesley shifted off the padded chest and slouched against the bedpost. He liked this hotel better than the one they'd left. The freak probably chose it so Wesley wouldn't summarily kill that Paul asshole if he broke in again. When he liked something he tended not to get blood all over it. 

"Look back at me, darling," Brandon coaxed. 

Wesley gave him a sort of exasperated look, but leaned his head back against the post obeyed. 

"Are we going to the pub or not?" Wesley cocked his head forward as Brandon's hand fiddled in his pocket. "What are you doing?" 

There was another click from the shutter. 

"Are you wanking to me dressed? And you're dressed?" Wesley's eyes went big. "While you're taking pictures of me? You dick!" 

He launched himself at a cackling Brandon. 

———————— 


	35. Business in Dublin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

Wesley waited by the side door, shivering a little. The weather had gone suddenly bad. They said there wasn't snow often in Dublin but here it was, even if it only was a dusting. He hoped the freak got this door open before anyone noticed him loitering. It was times like this he wished he smoked. No one noticed a guy on a smoke break. 

"Come on… I'm dying here…" He mumbled. 

He had to go on his toes to look in the tiny, wired glass window. Nothing. He looked around again before looking at the scrap of paper in his hand. The route was pretty straightforward once you found the door with no camera. There was always one door that didn't have one. That's where all the interesting shit happened. 

Wesley folded the paper up and stuck it in his pocket. He shoved his hands in to warm them as he scanned the area again. Nerves were setting off his vision now, everything was becoming sharper and more intense. The scent of the wet soil and stone was becoming stronger as well. And the smell of death. It was always easy to find the Fraternity target. They reeked of death. He inhaled deeply, letting the change come over him. 

Finally the door buzzed and Wesley shoved in as Brandon drifted out. 

"All clear, Wes. See you back at the hotel." 

"Thanks, Freak. Won't be long."

———————— 


	36. Intense in Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin

Wesley plopped into the chair and stared at their prisoner. The guy was bound, gagged and only partially conscious. He had to say for all that Brandon told him the staff here was kind of a pain, they didn't even blink when he'd dragged the bag in that held this guy. They even brought him a trolley to toss it on. 

"Freak?" He leaned forward to make sure the guy was still breathing. "Did I crack him on the head too hard?" 

Brandon checked over the guy with practiced hands. Wesley liked watching Brandon's long fingers touch things. Even things that didn't deserve it. 

"No Darling, he's mostly in one piece." 

"Do you want to try the needle on this one?" 

Wesley had been itching to try the drugs he confiscated along with his prisoner. He had the idea that it might move things along more quickly. Brandon just smiled and reached for the bottle of Evian closest to them. 

"Let's try this first shall we?" 

He took the box with the drugs and opened it, plucking out the syringe. He carefully filled it with water and tapped up the air. 

"This way we don't have to use up a bargaining tool." 

Wesley grinned. 

"Smart and hot. I should hate you." 

"But you don't." 

"No Freak, I really really don't."

———————— 


	37. Cold Weather in Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York

Wesley looked up from the pile of books and drawings that surrounded him as he felt the air change in the room. He smiled up as soon as he heard the door had closed and saw his freak, all hot and styling, in his coat and scarf. The weather must have turned again.

“Hey gorgeous. Weather bad?”

Brandon grinned as he walked over and sat on the edge of the desk.

“It’s getting brisk. How is the planning going?”

Wesley sighed happily as Brandon bent over to kiss him. He could feel the cold still clinging to his freak’s skin. He smelled like exhaust fumes, concrete and sugar.

“Not bad. I think it’s time to stretch out though. You smell like those cashews. Did you bring me some?”

Brandon chuckled and fished around in his pocket, pulling out a white paper bag. Wesley hooted and grabbed the bag, still warm from the nuts and Brandon’s pocket. He shoved his hand in and grabbed a fistful of the sticky things and popped them into his mouth. He crunched on them greedily, enjoying the taste.

“Where’d you go?” Wesley said around a mouthful of cashews.

“I took some more pictures for you. Different angles. I got to play a lost German tourist in Central Park. It was fun.”

Wesley laughed. He could just picture Brandon going all goo goo eyed and helpless. 

“And how many blow jobs did you get?”

Brandon rolled his eyes. Wesley leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He put on his fierce look and gave Brandon the fish eye. The freak just smiled and trailed his finger over Wesley’s pouting lower lip.

“Now why would you ask such a thing?”

Wesley scowled, especially since Brandon seemed so amused by it all.

“To know whether or not I need to disinfect you.”

Brandon laughed and slid off the desk, heading over to the closet.

“You really do need to get out. Is one of your coats already loaded up or do you need to armour up?”

Wesley automatically reached for his nearest weapon, this time being a Smith & Wesson 5946, since they were in New York and the cops had them.

“Give me the blue wool one.”

That had some goodies in secret pockets already and plenty of room for the cashews and the 9 mil. Brandon handed it over, still grinning, which was a little weird.

“You haven’t answered me.”

“No I haven’t. And I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised when I do,” he gathered Wesley close and kissed the top of his head. As much as Wesley tried to hate that, it just made him go all funny inside.

“Stop being a dick.”

Brandon laughed and helped Wesley into his coat, buttoning him up like he was a kid or something. He pouted harder at that.

“Put that lip away, little virgin. And to answer you, the number was zero. Not a one. And I even had an offer. But I said no.”

Wesley’s eyes went round. Brandon bent to nibble at his lip and smiled. Wesley was shocked. None. He’d gone out on his own and hadn’t had sex with anyone. Wesley seized him fiercely and gasped.

“Seriously?”

Brandon sucked his lip into a slow kiss, making Wesley melt against him. Maybe they wouldn’t get out of here after all. Then Brandon gently broke the kiss before they got even more involved. Wesley sighed and steadied himself by grabbing the freak’s lapels. His knees had gone a bit weak.

“Yes. And to celebrate we’re going for drinks at the Oak Room. It’s old fart stuff but the the loos are nice.”

Wesley cackled and punched him. 

“Asshole, what makes you think I’m going to blow you there?”

“Now why would you assume I was asking?”

Wesley laughed and lead the way out.

“No idea freak. None.”


	38. Trolling in Meatpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York

_You haunt my nights when I don’t know where my life should go_

Wesley watched the screen carefully as Brandon walked around the city. The camera in his coat button took an excellent picture.

“That’s it, Brandon. Just keep waking,” he whispered. “You’re doing great. “

These guys knew his face, and as nervous as it made him, he agreed to let his freak scope the area out. One small section of Meatpacking contained the last of the US Brotherhood, and Wesley was going to have them.

Brandon loitered really well, Wesley thought. Nice looking enough that no one chased him away but he seemed to look like most of the other suits trailing furtively around in that spot. He could hear Brandon light up a cigarette as he subtly moved to give Wesley the full view of the building.

“Why is it so busy down there?”

Wesley could hear a light chuckle as Brandon began moving again, across 10th Ave. and closer to the river. The buildings were more warehouse like and the area more deserted. Brandon paused in a doorway and lit another cigarette. It didn’t take long for Wesley to get why it was so busy down there.

“Hey baby, I haven’t seen you in ages,” came a deep throaty voice over the comlink.

A tall, black transvestite in a leopard coat came into Wesley’s view.

“Jesus Freak… ” he groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “I swear you let her suck you and there’s no more barebacking from me.”

He seriously should have known better. 


	39. Tipsy on the Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York

Brandon tried not to grin as he herded Wesley off the train. He'd never seen his little virgin this plastered before and it said a lot that he thought it was incredibly cute. 

"Don't be sick on this coat, darling. I like it." 

He chuckled again as he hoisted Wesley's coat back up over his shoulders from where it had slid down, while he tried to manoeuvre a very uncoordinated set of flushed limbs towards the exit. 

"Wes, come on, time to go home." 

Wesley just burbled something unintelligible as Brandon buttoned his coat. 

"Too much party for you, darling. Time for bed." 

"Party in bed?" Wesley grinned drunkenly and wrapped his arms around Brandon's neck. 

"Only if you start walking. Bed isn't here." 

Brandon gently pushed some of Wesley's overly long bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead. Wesley just giggled and collapsed against him. Brandon's heart just filled with happiness as he wrapped his arm around Wesley's waist and got them moving towards the turnstile. Brandon decided that while it might be funny, it wouldn't be worth the effort, so he quickly scooped Wesley into the air and pressed his bottom against the emergency exit bar. They exited grandly as the alarm sounded like a banshee through the small tiled station. Wesley started making noises along with it until Brandon clapped his hand over his mouth. Wesley was so drunk he didn't even try to lick or bite. Wesley had rarely got this smashed before and it seemed a mark of trust that he'd let anyone see him so impaired. They stumbled up the stairs, much to the amusement of two women coming down. Wesley waved drunkenly at them as they giggled and moved on. 

"Are you flirting, little virgin?" 

"Nooooooo...." His giant, bright blue eyes were filled with mischief. 

"Shame on you. Maybe a spanking is in order tonight, not a party in bed." 

Wesley buried his face in Brandon's shoulder, his reply muffled by his thick coat. Brandon couldn't help but kiss the top of Wesley's head and give him a squeeze. 

"Come along, beautiful. It's time we were back." 

"Will you carry me up?" 

Brandon laughed. Drunken Wesley really was adorable Wesley. He forgot on occasion just how young he was sometimes. 

"When we get to our elevator. Not one step before." 

"OK!" 

Wesley took a deep breath and steadied himself as much as he could, stuck his arms out for balance and staggered forward. It took all of Brandon's admittedly small reserve of self restraint to not just stand in the street and cackle like a fool at the sight before him. 

"Baby, watch yourself!" Brandon rushed forward as Wesley's knees began to crumble. 

" 'm your baby?" 

"Yes, yes you are. Now come on." He hoisted Wesley up again. 

"Pedo..." 

"I thought it was freak?" He laughed. Once a stranger had called Brandon that and he watched in amazement as Wesley nearly ripped the jerk's head off. Literally. 

"My freak. Freaky pedo. Will you spank me? 's a party in bed, huh?" 

"Yes little virgin, all yours. And I think you'll be asleep soon and you won't get to enjoy the party as much as me." 

"Fuck..." 

Wesley tripped over the threshold of their building. The doorman caught his arm and winked at Brandon. 

"OK here we are." 

Brandon stooped down and locked his arms just under Wesley's bottom and lifted. Wesley grabbed him around the neck as he walked them towards the elevator. 

"Push the button, darling." 

Wesley didn't move. Brandon gave him a good grope and he still didn't move. Brandon shifted around and managed the button himself just as Wesley slid bonelessly from his shoulder. 

"Oh poor little virgin, you will miss the party won't you? Shall I film it for you. That way I won't forget anything I did to you. You get so annoyed when you think I've left something out." 

Brandon chuckled and hoisted him back up as the door opened.

———————— 


	40. Luring them out on 10th Ave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York

Wesley hated sending his freak out as a decoy. Hated it. He didn't want him anywhere where there was anything like danger. But these idiots thought Brandon was someone he wasn't, some stupid spy or whatever and they would not come anywhere near him, only Brandon. They may not have been Fraternity, but they were good, and they evaded him twice while cornering his freak and trying to question him. They'd fought over this but as always Brandon could make him do whatever he wanted. Wesley did not want them interfering in his business or more to the point, he did not want them endangering his freak in any way and he made it quite plain he intended to eradicate them.

"Wes, you can not just go about killing anyone who mistakes me for someone else."

"The fuck I can't. These people are like me. I do not want them to know who you are or get near you at all."

"Too late there. And he said it was a security company…" 

"Freak, that's just another way of saying hired killers." 

"Now now, little virgin, don't be like that. Let them come see me somewhere public. Then you can know their faces. They were good enough to get past you uptown so maybe you can use that little spot on 23rd you like so much and I can meet them over along 10th." 

"Only if you stay away from the fucking hookers…" 

"LaShawn wants to meet you. She wants to see the cock that took me away." 

"Maybe I'll shoot her too while I'm at it." Wesley frowned. 

Brandon smiled wickedly and pulled Wesley into an extremely distracting clinch. As always, Brandon won the argument and later that night Wesley observed him carefully down the scope of his father's sniper rifle from his safe perch. Those idiots could not know he was here but he barred the door anyway. Bathroom break and snack dealt with he settled in to observe. 

"Still limping a bit, I see…" Wesley chuckled as he adjusted his field of vision. "Now where are these assholes?"

———————— 


	41. a room in Morocco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morocco

The sun was blindingly white and Wesley was roasting. Even with the cap and sunglasses he felt like he was going to faint. 

“I am so going to kill that guy…” he grumbled as he and Brandon walked into the bedroon of the house they’d taken. 

“I thought that was the plan.” 

“ugh… it’s boiling…” 

Wesley was stunned when he opened the door. The whitewashed walls were thick and cool. Small, high, shuttered windows let in air but not heat.It was like waking onto another world. 

“Not in here. This is lovely.” 

Wesley watched his freak strip out of his own shoes, hat and ray-bans to flop bonelessly on the low bed. 

“Come here little virgin.” 

Brandon held out his hand and Wesley immediately came forward to take it. He was drawn into a slow and thorough kiss while his own hat and glasses were tossed aside. He happily climbed into Brandon’s lap, wrapping his arms around his freak’s neck as he chased the kiss. Wesley sighed when he came up for air. 

“MMmm that was nice. Yeah it’s better in here. How ‘bout we get out of these clothes. That’ll really be cool, won’t it?” 

“Very cool,” Brandon said as he fell back onto the bright orange cushions. 

———————— 


	42. Out of the Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morocco

They all thought he was a masseur. He didn't give too much thought to the type or he'd just get pissed off. He shuffled along, fiddling with the long towel tucked carefully around his waist. It was linen and going more and more transparent the sweatier he got. And he was getting pretty sweaty in the steamy atmosphere. 

He made his way around a knot of probable regulars chattering and generally looking to be up to no good as they lounged by a fountain. He tried to pass one old guy but got grabbed and dragged closer. The jerk was babbling at him and truth be told it was a little scary. He hadn't realised how much he was depending on his freak to deal with all the social shit for him. He'd never thought how much he hated all that shit before. Especially since Brandon had reinforced the ‘no killing of anyone just because they annoyed you’ rule. He pried off the fat asshole's hand and gave him what Brandon gleefully referred to as 'the death glare'. It worked pretty well. The guy snatched his hand back and turned his attention elsewhere, letting Wesley escape down the corridor. 

It was getting annoying having to shuffle but there were only so many places you could conceal a weapon in a bath house while wearing a nearly transparent towel and this asshole was far too well guarded everywhere else. Luck was with him, though, as he didn't run into anyone else until he hit his target spot. The steam room. 

It was very difficult to see through the swirling clouds which was a bonus and a problem. Problem won out as Wesley slipped on the slick tiles and felt the bite of the concealed knife in a sensitive, and still buzzing from previous hard use, area. 

“Shit....” 

He swirled off the towel and removed the longish, knitting needle-like blade from between his cheeks. He gave it the once over and wiped away the few drops of blood from the tip. No leaving a trace, especially not in close quarters. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting himself slip into his killer state. He danced forward over the tiles, balance and stealth seemingly a part of every pore. His eyes flicked around the room, only three patrons and the one he wanted concealed by an archway only a few gliding steps away. 

Wesley must have looked to have appeared from out of nowhere. He knew this guy was Fraternity by the smell. They all really did have the stench of death on them. That's probably why this guy spent so much time in the steam room; He was hoping to sweat it all out. Wesley wanted to tell him it didn't work, but the guy would be dead soon so it didn't really matter. The guy seemed to think he was one of the optional masseurs as well. He winked at Wesley and started talking, beckoning him closer. Wesley turned silently into the man’s arms and smiled, The guy probably thought he’d hit the lottery and pulled Wesley close for a kiss. 

“I'm sorry...” Wesley mouthed as he slid the blade deep into the guy’s ear. 

There was only a gurgle as the guy’s eyes went dark and he slipped bonelessly towards the tiles. Wesley locked both hands onto the grip and used gravity to help yank it out. He wiped it and the guy clean with the towel and silently swirled away with the mist towards his other target, Brandon. His freak was only a few steps further away. 

“I see you little virgin.” 

Wesley smiled and took the hand that appeared out of the steam. He let himself be pulled hard against his freak’s slick, hot body and into a biting kiss. He moaned a little as the bloodied linen and the knife it concealed was plucked from his hand. 

“I’ll deal with that. Now come feel what you’ve done...” 

Wesley reached under Brandon’s sodden towel and gave him a squeese. He was already very excited by the day’s work. 

“Freak,” he breathed, itching to have some of that. 

“You are too perfect. How many tried to touch you? Hmm?" 

Brandon licked down Wesley's sweat drenched throat, his hands rubbing slowly over Wesley's shoulders. 

"Only like six. I must be losing it," Wesley chuckled, as he began to slip to his knees. 

"Impossible, my beauty. Yes... on your knees for me, little virgin. You always know what I want." 

Wesley did always know, because his freak was seriously predictable. He settled in between Brandon's splayed thighs and flipped back the ends of the towel draped around his hips. He dragged his nails lightly over the insides of Brandon's thighs as he licked his lips, practically drooling. This would be quick, his freak was always quick after a kill. But he was slow on Wesley once they escaped. Slow and hard. 

"Oh yeah. Gimme that, Freak." 

Wesley didn't have to bend far, Brandon was already moaning and arching up. Wesley chuckled and sucked him in deep, just letting his eager and needy freak fuck wildly into his mouth. 

"Fuck yeah, little virgin... look at those perfect lips... my cock loves them, little virgin. Loves how tight and hot they are." 

Wesley hummed his happiness until Brandon was writhing as much as thrusting. He vaguely heard other people around them but paid them no attention. Brandon liked an audience and it wasn't like this wasn't going on in other parts of this place. Brandon grabbed his hair and stuffed his dick practically down Wesley's throat, moaning. The audience must be paying attention by now. Wesley swallowed around him happily, growling as he felt the warm slick of Brandon's come coating his throat. 

"So perfect... so perfect." 

Wesley just looked up at Brandon's wrecked face and bared his teeth in a grin. All his. He pulled back slowly, letting Brandon's spent length trail wetly along his tongue. 

"You are terrible and I love you for it." 

Brandon pulled Wesley up and into another kiss. That's when Wesley noticed the hubbub by the dead guy. 

"It’s time to go,” Wesley whispered. 

Brandon swept up from the tiled seat, wrapped Wesley in a fresh towel and headed them towards the door Wesley had come in. Wesley blushed as they walked past the old boys. Brandon spoke to them in what sounded like French and there was some laughing and a thumbs up. The old man who’d tried it on winked at them both. He realised he probably still had come on his lips. 

"You look debauched, my beautiful, little virgin. Let's go home so I can reward you for two perfectly done jobs." 

———————— 


	43. Time to Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morocco

"No Pekwarski, I will not tell him that…" Brandon growled as he tried to keep the phone concealed. 

Wesley was stood outside the car, soberly eyeing up the two hooligans who thought they had him cornered. 

"He’s dealing with something at the moment. No I can not interrupt him. And if you don’t mind I need to get the engine started. We’re going to need to get out of here in 3, 2, 1…" 

Brandon tossed the phone onto the dash while simultaneously turning the ignition and getting the car in gear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wesley dance around the two men who’d tried to box him in. No gunshots sounded but the bright glint of metal flashed in the rearview mirror just before he heard the clatter of blood against glass. As soon as the door opened, Brandon took off. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I’ve got even more blood on this now…" 

"Don’t worry baby, I’ll buy you another." 

Wesley sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his face with bloodied hands. Brandon tutted and reached for the wipes on the dash. He grumbled when he knocked against the phone as he grabbed the container. 

"And here, talk to Pekwarsky if he’s still on the line." 

Wesley sighed and took the phone. 

"What?" 

"I need you out of Morocco. You’re on your own there as of this morning. I lost my last contact in Marrakesh." 

"I’m not alone, Brandon’s here. But yeah. We’ll get out as quick as we can. I’ll let you know where when we get there." 

He ended the call and stuffed the phone in his jacket pocket. 

"Well, Freak. We gotta go. Let’s collect our shit and split." 

Brandon wove through the tangle of traffic with ease and some little concentration. They’d already sent their things back to the island in anticipation of success here so there was little to pick up. The question was where to go next. 

"I was thinking Copenhagen. As a change." 

"Sure!" Wesley shrugged and smiled. 

\----------  
end 2013 


	44. A little Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome

Brandon was thankful the tourist traffic was light. The heat of the day and the post lunch nap most sane people indulged in made his getting back to the hotel much easier. Wesley had slept in while he took care of a few things, not least of which was his final stop at Bvlgari.

He patted his pocket as he made his way down Via di Santa Chiara. The little thing he'd had them make was perfect and he couldn't wait to put it around his little virgin's neck.

He threaded his way through the throng milling around Santa Chiara and flipped open his phone. He grinned as he was greeted by the debauched sleeping face of his Wesley. He didn't care that people looked at him oddly when he popped out his iPhone, it was the best picture he'd ever taken and it brought him utter joy to look at it whenever he could. He hit speed dial as he walked into the cool marble lined lobby. It rang eight times before Wesley picked up and mumbled at him.

"Baby, don't tell me you're still in bed?" Brandon laughed.

"Fuck you," came the slurred reply.

Then the phone promptly cut off.

"Naughty little virgin," he chuckled as he headed towards the lift.


	45. Party Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome

 

"Wes, stand still." 

"What?" 

"I want to take your picture." 

"Come on, Brandon..." 

"Shush..." 

Brandon moved him closer to the light and turned him this way and that until he was happy. 

"Can we go after this?" 

Wesley was tired. He hated these parties and only did them to find his targets. No luck tonight though. No luck made him cranky and pouty. 

"Get your hands out of your pockets." 

"Fuck you, Brandon." 

Wesley huffed but moved one of his hands to slide up his under his jacket. Immediately the flash popped. He was pleased to note that still worked. He yawned then and leaned against the wall. Brandon slithered up tightly against him. 

"You look like a bored boy toy." 

"I am a bored boy toy. And a tired one. Let's gooooo." 

Brandon winked and stole a swift kiss. 

"I'll make you a cocoa." 

"Ok, just don't put a roofie in it. I'll probably fall asleep on you anyway." 

Brandon laughed and kissed him again. 


	46. Brandon on the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome

 

The wind had come up while Brandon drove to the party. He could feel the press of it as he stood in front of the car service car, coat tails flapping. He was already not in the mood for this party simply because Wesley had firmly refused to leave the hotel claiming he couldn't "listen to one more person not speaking English" or he'd lose his mind completely. So Brandon left him there watching some film with Angelina Jolie and eating the nearest equivalent of a cheeseburger. 

"Right, laddie boy, chin up and eyes open..." he said to himself, as he took a deep breath and straightened his cuffs. "You're a billionaire, you can mingle..." 

He made his way across the cobbles towards the noise and the lights, wishing Wesley was with him. Even a fussing and crabby Wesley was better than no Wesley, but at this point, it was probably better to shark through the crowd alone. He didn't use to mind Wesley being hit on or groped but now... Now, he grew angry and that would not put forth the image he needed to for this gathering. This gathering was about finding "Il pulitore" for his little virgin, and any method necessary would be employed to achieve that.


	47. Waiting in the Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome

 

Wesley slumped in his brown sweat jacket and scowled. He didn’t like being out alone, specifically being out while Brandon was off doing something else. Granted, it was necessary and he had said the night before he’d go batshit if he had to hear just one more person not speaking English that night, but even then, he just hated not having his freak nearby. Especially after that movie. It had been creepy to watch what was essentially his life, on the screen. That Angelina Jolie looked eerily like Fox. Like eerily a lot. And that McAvoy guy… Wesley sort of hoped that Brandon didn’t watch it, or he might just dump Wesley for the actor guy. The actor guy wouldn’t get him shot at or make him keep secrets about killing other assassins. He frowned at his shoes until he felt someone get too close. 

“Hey kid, you know that guy? He’s waving at you.” 

Wesley just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the short, fat Russian guy who was next to him. He hated tourists. Especially nosy ones. And this guy had been up his ass for the whole time he’d been waiting. 

“Is that guy a friend of yours?” the little man poked Wesley and winked. 

“Yeah.” Wesley sighed. 

Brandon was grinning at him from across the square, all teeth and hotness, trotting towards him at speed. Wesley felt his mood brighten immediately in spite of himself. Brandon swept him up into a deep and filthy kiss, right in front of everyone. It made Wesley’s toes tingle. 

“Hello, baby. Have you waited long?” 

“Forever.” 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Brandon’s neck and his legs around his hips. Brandon gave his ass a slap but hoisted him up into a more comfortable position. Neither of them noticed the round of applause from the small, fat Russian guy. 


	48. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

Brandon gave Wesley a squeese and tried to set him back down, but Wesley was still attached to him like a limpet. He rarely indulged in such a public display and it was a bit worrying. 

"Come on Wes, let's go have some lunch. Then you can tell me what's bugging you." 

"Nothing's bugging me..." 

Brandon had never heard a more transparent lie. Wesley's head tucked against him and his grip was like death. Brandon shifted slightly and kissed his neck before forcibly unhooking Wesley's ankles and setting him down. He still clung tightly. 

"Come on, we'll go back to the hotel." 

"ok." 

Brandon kissed him on the forehead and took him by the hand hustling them away from the Pantheon and down through the crowded streets to their hotel. Wesley complied silently, following along but with none of his usual chatter or snark. Brandon's heart began thumping in his chest. He should never have gone to that party. It had mostly been a bust anyways and now Wesley was having some problem and damn but he needed a shag right now. He could deal, he'd managed so far. 

They cut through the lobby and hit the lifts in silence. Brandon slotted the keycard in to allow them access to their floor and stabbed his finger repeatedly on the close door button. Once the doors finally closed Brandon pulled Wesley into a full body hug. 

"Please tell me what's wrong." 

Wesley squeesed him hard and shook his head. 

"I shouldn't have watched that movie," he sighed. 

"The film? With Angelina? I thought you liked her? What happened?" 

"It was so weird. I just sat there watching it and I mean it was pretty much my life. It started out with a dork who found out he was some hidden super assassin. Then the girl assassin came to get him out of his old life... Sound familiar?" 

Brandon herded them into the sitting room when the lift doors opened. He was completely confused by what Wesley was saying. 

"Baby, I still don't understand..." 

Wesley folded himself into the chair by the window and rubbed his eyes. Brandon locked the door and watched Wesley with growing concern. 

"They beat him up and cut him and stuff. To make him think like they did," his voice cracked and he shivered a little. "It's exactly what happened to me. They kept hurting him and hurting him, until he sort of snapped. Then they all turned on him." 

Wesley was looking down at his palms, frowning. Brandon strode across the room and pulled Wesley into his arms. 

"No... no no no, Wesley, you're ok. You're safe here with me," Brandon hugged him close, "They're long gone. They can't touch you or anyone else now. You beat them at their own game." 

"It made me remember... It was awful. Then I dreamt it all over again. I could feel it, the knives, the beatings, the getting crushed on the train... All of it. Over and over. I woke up screaming. But you weren't there." 

"Im so sorry, little virgin... so sorry" he rubbed Wesley's back as he held on. He rarely spoke about what had happened during his time with the Fraternity but he knew it had to be something dreadful. Just looking at him lying on the street that second time had terrified him as much as it had turned him on. 

"No you aren't, you were out fucking some bitch and leaving me here... " Wesley sobbed. Brandon knew he didn't quite mean it, but he sort of did as well. 

"Wes, baby, you know why I was out." 

"Yeah to get away from all this shit. To get away from me." 

Brandon smiled. They were staying in a beautiful suite and Wesley was with him. Shit wasn't precisely how he'd refer to that. 

"No darling, you know that's not true." 

"It is. This is a mess, I'm a mess and I'm starting to crack up and if I crack up you'll crack up and we were already like that before and I haven't been able to help you and I'm just fucking shit up even more..." 

Wesley was getting more and more worked up; face and neck going red, eyes glittering and he was starting to hyperventilate. 

"Wes, you aren't fucking anything up." 

"I must be or you wouldn't be out fucking other people!" he barked, tears threatening to spill. 

Brandon blinked at that. 

"That's what you were doing last night. Wasn't it? Like you did with Paul...You just wanted me to think you were out looking for that Cleaner guy. But you're just like everyone else, lying to me so I do what you want. You know what, fuck you..." 

Wesley pushed away from him and ran his hands through his hair. His lips were quivering and he looked like he was ready to totally lose it. Brandon reached out for him but wasn't prepared for Wesley's fist. It connected sharply with his cheek and had enough power to put his arse right to the floor. His eyes sort of rolled in his head and before he could speak Wesley bolted from the room. 

"Shit..." he tried to get up but the floor continue to move under him. "Wesley! don't leave! Come on, wait for me..." 

When he finally managed to get up, Wesley was gone. Brandon frantically phoned the desk but no one saw anything. He staggered into the bedroom and pulled out one of the laptops. He sorely hoped the last GPS pill he'd fed Wesley was still in his system or he'd have a monumental freakout. 


	49. The Truant is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome

 

"Wesley!" Brandon stage whispered, even with arranging for the doors to be unlocked and the cameras to be off, they were not supposed to be here and it made him nervous. "Wes, Please come out. Where are you hiding?" 

The Pantheon was eerie in the dark. Indeed the only light light came in from the oculus and a few lingering church candles. It made Brandon very nervous to be in an empty church. Especially a dark, empty church. But for his little virgin, he'd steel himself against the demons. 

"Wes? I know you're here. Please, baby come out." 

Even he could hear the strain leaking around the edges of his voice. He tried desperately to keep his thoughts solely on finding Wesley as he tried not to stumble in the gloom. Brandon caught himself starting to pant, so he sat, grateful for the pews this time. He took a few more deep breaths but he still shook. 

"Fuck... That's over, Brandon. Over. Get it together. Fuck..." He scrubbed his hands over his face, and inhaled sharply. He cleared the encroaching shadows from the edges of his brain and squinted into the darkness. Wesley obviously wasn't standing in the middle of the place, so Brandon made his way into the deeper shadows at the edge of the ancient building. At this point he wasn't sure if it was the threat of ghosts or priests that was eating away at him more, but he needed to find Wesley and get out. 

"Wes, Jesus but you know what churches do to me. Please come out." 

Brandon felt along the wall with his left hand and kept his right hand in front. He ignored the blood pounding in his ears until his fingers felt around a corner and met something warm and solid. 

"Jesus wept!" he shrieked, leaping back. 

His eyes focused in the gloom to see Wesley tucked in the corner, the pale glow of his skin the only thing showing where he stood against the smooth, yellowish marble of the wall. Brandon only had a moment to register Wesley's glare when the the piercing sound of alarm klaxons reverberated throughout the vast emptiness of the church. 

"Fuck..." 

Wesley's hand snaked out and grabbed, pulling him along the perimeter. 

"Move!" Wesley barked. 

Brandon moved. 

He was still surprised at how fast Wesley was. Even running on fear and adrenaline he wasn't able to keep the pace. He stumbled a few times as they sprinted towards to door. Wesley yanked at him impatiently. 

"Come on!" 

Brandon yowled as his shoulder was practically yanked out of it's socket when Wesley pulled him out the door. They practically flew; it felt like his feet weren't even touching the ground. Lights bloomed behind them as Wesley hustled them down the cobbled street. So much for arranging to get in. He'd get that bribe back and in spades. 

"Wes... " he gasped, "Wes, we're ok come on." 

Wesley slid them into a corner, neatly obscured by haphazardly parked Fiats, and let Brandon collapse against him. 

"How did you find me?" 

Wesley's whisper was harsh and his fingers dug sharply into Brandon's shoulders. 

"You thought I'd never go in there... in the dark. You should know by now I'd go wherever I had to, to get you..." 

The rest of Brandon's reply was cut off by Wesley's tongue in his mouth. 


	50. Headed for a Rooftop Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome

 

"Come on Freak...." 

I rolled my eyes but he kept telling me it's cute when I do that so he's seriously unaffected by it anymore now. It was pretty cool how Brandon always wanted pictures of me, but I was still self conscious about it. He thought I should get over that shit already. 

"Wesley, you look gorgeous. I want a picture." 

Since it's impossible not to give my freak what he wants, I just stood there in my new Italian designer clothes and tried to looks tough. Like an Italian mobster. When Brandon started giggling at me, I started too. I barely got it under control when there was a flurry of shutter snaps. 

"Hmmm look, baby," he shoved the Canon under my nose so I could see, "The flash washes away your freckles. I don't think I like that much. Even though you are a beautiful sight." 

"Maybe you should ask that pap what he does. Looks like the same kind of camera. And I'm sure whoever they're here to annoy will appreciate you distracting them." 

"Poor sods, whoever they may be. Now shall we to dinner? The rooftop here has a delightful view." 

He waggled his brows and his eyes sparkled with mischief. I knew then my rifle box was already up there and we'd be alone for however long it would take. 

"You know how I've been telling you I won't let you fuck me when I shoot someone?" I said, sucking on my lower lip. 

The bastard just grinned at me. I figure he deserved it as he'd been so good to me through all this. Or I could just tease him. I'd have to see what it looked like up there. 

"Well if you picked the right spot, I might change my mind." 

His giant toothy smile was kind of a reward in itself. 


	51. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

Wesley was tired. Exhausted. Maybe because it seemed there ws no end in sight. Maybe because he still couldn’t let himself trust Brandon. Maybe because they hadn’t had more than a few days without a killing in close to a year… Whatever it was, Wesley was tired. More tired than he’d ever been in his life. He never used to care about the targets, but now… some of them knew. He didn’t know how or why, but he could tell they knew. Their eyes would meet, when it was a close up job, and there would be a look on their faces that made Wesley’s blood run cold. It looked like relief. Like maybe he wasn’t the only one worn down by the constant bloodshed. 

He didn’t want to tell Brandon. He wasn’t sure why, but it seemed like some insurmountable thing. Maybe he just wanted to have it over so they could have a quiet life. Maybe he was afraid it would never be over and Brandon would go, like everyone else. Maybe he was afraid it could be over and Brandon would go. Maybe he was afraid that if he wasn’t the tough killer guy, Brandon would lose interest. He couldn’t fathom going forward without Brandon. It had been tough enough losing Fox, and she … she wasn’t a quarter to him that Brandon now was. He missed her, and he’d cared about her, but they’d never had the time to become more than teacher and student. Hot teacher, for sure, but for as much as he felt for her, he knew now it was no more than a heady mix of lust, infatuation and awe. Not the stuff you build a life on. 

But then neither was running all over the planet killing people. How could Brandon want to stay when they both were in constant danger; when Wesley dragged himself back from a job gone too close, shot or cut up. He saw how pale Brandon got then. It used to get him all hotted up. Now it just seemed to terrify him. 

“I don’t want you to be scared, Freak… What am I going to do?” he whispered into the plastic curtains. 


	52. Zurick Bankers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

|   
---|---  
  
Wesley sat with him, in the bank manager's office, dressed like he used to. When he was a mouse, not a tiger. He sat, all big eyes, wrong tie and striped shirt as they chatted about tax dodges and Swiss accounts and the Cayman Islands. He couldn't stop fiddling with his hands and it just made Brandon smile and shake his head. Brandon may have inherited the team accountant and holder of the purse strings role, but he knew Wesley was no less well versed in the field of number crunching and the look on his face was not one of boredom. It was one of concern.

"Wes?"

Wesley just stuck his lip out and shook his head. So it wasn't anything to do with the numbers that was bothering him. Then it dawned on him. Wesley was sitting with his back to a wall full of windows. Large windows with wonderful field of vision. There were no current reports of any Fraternity people in Zurich...

"Sorry but the light is playing havoc with my head. Do you have an interior conference room we could use?"

He made a show of rubbing his temple while watching Wesley's expression change from mounting panic to gratitude.

"Oh dear, I am sorry," the manager tutted, all apologies and flurrying hands. "Yes we do. Please follow me. Can my assistant get you anything?"

"If you have a Panadol, that would be splendid..." he pulled Wesley in front of him, both hands on Wesley's visibly tight shoulders, and pretended to lean on him as they were shooed into a different room. He gently kneaded the taut muscles under his fingers until he could feel Wesley let out a long sigh and crumple slightly against his chest.

"Thanks, freak..." he whispered.

"You're welcome," he dropped a kiss onto Wesley's temple. "Are you getting that itchy feeling?"

"Kinda."

"What do you need me to do?"

"If anything happens, flat behind me."

"I will."

Wesley's hands quickly touched the five places he'd concealed his weapons, assuring himself all was in order. He finished just as the assistant knocked and entered with Brandon's tablets and a bottle of water. They both smiled at her which made her giggle as she left. The manager arrived shortly after with more of their financials and papers requiring signatures. Wesley sat more easily in the chair farthest from the door. The whole atmosphere was much easier.

"Are you feeling better Mr. Sullivan?"

Brandon stole a quick look at a non-fidgety Wesley and nodded.

"Much. Thank you."


	53. Bloody Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

Brandon was fuming. Wesley was on the verge of going into overdrive again from just the look on his face, he was that furious.

Brandon was fuming. Wesley was on the verge of going into overdrive again from just the look on his face, he was that furious. 

“Freak… I’m sorry… Really…” 

He tried to back away, hands in the air but Brandon wasn’t having any of it. 

“Fuck…” 

He steeled himself not to hurt his freak as Brandon cocked his fist back and landed a good one right on his nose. He heard a crack and felt the blood start to flow as he crumpled to the tarmac. 

“Don’t ever fucking do that again. I was mental worrying for you, yea? Mental! Don’t you dare try to ‘protect’ me you little shite, We’re in this together or not at all! Got that?!” 

Wesley lay on the ground looking up at him, fear and lust mingling in his gut. 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. 

Brandon shook himself and ran his fingers through his hair, still practically vibrating in fury. Wesley had never seen him this out of control before and it was doing bad, bad things to him. 

“Then get up and show me how sorry.” 

Wesley didn’t move. Brandon growled and crouched down to grab him. 

“I was scared. I can’t have you hurt. I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I had to protect you. I had to.” 

Brandon sighed and touched their foreheads. 

“It frightens me when I can’t see you. We’re going to have to work something out with this…” 

Wesley gave a bloody smile. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel then. Discuss it.” 

“Discuss, is it?” Brandon gave a toothy smile in return, gently caressing Wesley’s rapidly swelling nose. 

“Kinda.” 

Brandon stood, hoisting Wesley up with him and brushing his lips along his cheek. 

“Right, let’s go.” 


	54. Train Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

"Shit..." 

Wesley fell to the train floor, tripping over a fleeing passenger. He couldn't get a clear shot through the crowd. What was it that made people run in front of bullets anyway? He took a breath and focused. The frantic wave of terrified passengers slowed, parting and surging. His eyes flicked over each face until he zeroed in on the one he wanted. There, the girl who'd shot at Brandon as they'd come out of the bank. Wesley steadied himself and squeesed the trigger. He grinned as he watched the bullet slice through the strands of some screaming guy's long hair then curve down to embed itself right above the girl's ear. She dropped like a sack of potatoes and was trampled by the screaming throng. 

"Fuck you. Shooting at my Freak..." 

He scrambled up, flipping her the bird as he ran the opposite way towards the exit. He shoved his weapon back into his shoulder holster just as the train screeched to a stop slamming him into the door with a thud, a sharp pain blooming in his shoulder. He ignored it and banged on the release. Stupid Swiss trains. Finally the door slid aside and Wesley stuffed himself into the vestibule. He looked around quickly for the outer door controls. He didn't see anything and could see people venturing back into the car. Panic started shivering its way through him. He didn't want to shoot out the glass or they'd know he was there. He ran his hands over the door and frame but nothing. Suddenly the train jerked forward and the doors flew open. Wesley bolted out into the Swiss countryside and promptly slid halfway down the side of a mountain. 


	55. Part of a Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

Wesley ignored the warehouse coming down around his ears. He ignored the creeping pain in his leg as he barrelled forward, dropping targets left and right. They were between him and the asshole who wanted to hurt Brandon and they all had to die. 

Wesley vaulted over a pile of debris, using up one weapon and dropping it as it became useless. He struck out at the goon in front of him, kicking the man’s gun into the air and grabbing it. He turned barely in time to use it on the man to his left, squeezing off two shots before shooting the goon he’d kicked in the face. He bolted forward, waiting for the boom that was only seconds away. His eyes darted left and right, assessing the weapons levelled at him. He broke left as the concussion wave rolled loudly up from behind. Screams and dust welled into the air, along with a few poorly grasped weapons. Wesley snatched one out of the air as it flew towards him. It made no difference that it was his off hand or that it was upside down. Any weapon, any position. He’d learned that well and put it to good use. The three on his right fell quickly, one running away screaming something he couldn’t make out. Two more on his left dropped before the ones who remained turned tail and fled. Wesley flung the two spent weapons aside and harvested one more from one of the fallen. The others would take him away from his goal. He let them leave to save bullets for last one. No one touched his freak, no one.


	56. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

"Which way, asshole?" 

The man just gaped. Wesley was impatient and shot him in the knee. That just made him scream. 

"Oh you do want him back, don’t you?" she chuckled into the phone. Wesley could hear Brandon swearing in the background. He shot the man between the eyes then turned to his sniveling partner. 

"Which way?" he he said, tone as flat as his stare. 

The man pointed. Wesley gave a flat, bark of a laugh. He stepped around the dead guy and continued down the hall. 

"Oh can’t you find your way, sweetie? Big bad me has you confused?" 

"I’ve already removed one of your minions, bitch…" Wesley’s eyes were wild. Brandon didn’t sound hurt, but who knew what that bitch would do. 

"But I don’t want to give him back, little boy. I like him." 

Wesley growled, prowling further through the house. Everything was white on white, casting weird shadows in the semi dark. Movement flickered everywhere but Wesley only moved forward, weapon slack at his side. They weren’t like him, her minions; they were slow, mercenaries, cannon fodder. And they stood between him and Brandon. They would be eliminated. As would this crazy woman. 

"Like I give a shit what you want," he snapped. 

Her laugh was merry and just a bit insane. Too bad for her Wesley was well past insane at this point. His eyes flicked over the hall, looking for cameras. He couldn’t see any. He listened intently as he walked, straining to hear the same voices on the walls rather than the phone. When he heard them, it would be all over for her. 


	57. Another Bloody Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

"It's ok, Wes... Wes... look at me, love, come on..." 

Wesley blinked, finally coming a bit back to himself. Everything ached and he was covered in blood. The rampage was ok while you were in it, but the crash was something dreadful. He managed to turn his head and look at Brandon. 

"Let me out Wes, we need to go. I want to go." he rattled in the chair, making the ropes squeak and scraping the feet along the concrete floor. 

"Yeah, out..." 

Wesley could hear sirens in the distance. No cops. They didn't want cops. He blinked again and brought one of his knives up to cut away the ropes. He cut the knot off quickly and unwound the length of rope. He held onto it as he yanked Brandon up from the chair. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he was starting to cry. He'd failed to protect his freak. How could he fail like that? 

"Come on baby, cry with me at home. Not here. We have to get out..." Brandon wrapped his arm around Wesley's shoulders, leaning on him heavily. He pushed them into motion. 

They stumbled for a bit, until the feeling returned to Brandon's legs, then he pulled them both quickly out of the wreckage and through corridors different than the ones Wesley had come in by. 

"This is how I came in. Wes... are you ok... Shit you've been shot again. Give me the phone." 

Wesley sort of wobbled and let Brandon shove his hands down his pockets to find what he wanted. 

"I am not having a repeat of Paris, Wes. Where are you hit? Do you even know?" 

Brandon leaned him against the wall and and was running his hands everywhere. Wesley sighed happily about that and pulled at Brandon's shirt. 

"Maybe leg? That feels nice." 

"Anything feels better than being shot, I'd imagine. Jesus Mary and Joseph that blood had best not all be yours." 

Wesley smiled. It was like one of Brandon's off-putting toothy ones. The ones that meant nothing good was going to be happening and in fairly short order. He chuckled darkly. 

"No, it's not mine. That's all that's left of those assholes that wanted to hurt you. It's all that will ever be left of assholes who try to hurt you..." 

Brandon looked up at him, eyes welling. He laughed a little and pulled Wesley close. 

"Little virgin, you have no idea what that means to me. To hear you say that after all this..." 

He stood and kissed Wesley. It was brief, fleeting, chaste and full of promise. 

"And your perfect nose looks like it's been smashed again. If you hadn't killed them I would have to." 

Wesley giggled a little. He was starting to feel a bit more normal. He did a quick physical inventory of his own and found he'd only been grazed twice on the body but indeed taken one in the thigh. The bullet must have been mostly spent, though because it wasn't very deep and was was only a dull pain. 

"Thigh hit. Are you calling a cab? You know they hate it when I'm covered in blood." 

Brandon had retrieved the phone and was giving sharp , short orders to whoever he'd called. Wesley liked how he sounded when he was doing that. It made him go all funny inside. He gently poked at his nose and winced. It probably was broken again. Hopefully he didn't catch a cold this time. He started to shiver a bit as he'd lost his jacket somewhere along the way and it was kinda cold. It also sucked because now he couldn't just wipe the blood from his face and toss the shirt. He wasn't parading around shirtless for anyone but his freak. And these Swiss people seemed really square so you probably weren't allowed to walk around shirtless anyways. 

"The car will meet us around the corner. And the wax bath will be set up by the time we get there. Now we just need to get to the corner." Brandon ended his call with a swipe of his thumb and shoved the phone into his pocket. "Shit you're a mess." 

He gently wiped some of the blood from Wesley's lip and licked it from his finger. Wesley's eyes crinkled and he made a fakeish gagging noise. 

"Oh my God, Freak, that's so gross..." he laughed batting the offending hand away. 

Brandon smiled at him and took his hand. 

"Come on, this leads out into a public arcade. There has to be a toilet somewhere near. Let's hope there are some paper towels or its a mile of loo paper for you." 


	58. Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

Brandon crunched carefully along the dark passage between the restaurant and the laundromat. There was a lot of trash piled up. Enough to hide a small assassin who was having a bit of a moment. 

“Wes?” he stage whispered as he looked into the gloom. 

Brandon saw the chef’s whites glowing in the sparse light of the restaurant’s back door. It made Wesley look every inch the fallen angel. 

“Baby, are you ok?” 

Brandon didn’t like the way he was curled into himself, staring blankly at the cold stones. Obviously the project had gone as planned or Wesley wouldn’t be waiting for him, but he looked small, worried and alone sitting there. Brandon hurried forward. 

“Yeah I guess…” 

Wesley grabbed hold of a brick that stuck out too far and hauled himself up. Brandon slid an arm around his little virgin’s waist and drew him close. He was shivering a little. 

“No you aren’t. We’re getting out of here right now.” 

He wrapped himself around Wesley and kissed his hair. He smelled like seafood and fresh greens. 

“He knew me. He saw me, knew me, and just let it happen…” Wesley’s voice cracked a bit. 

“It’s ok baby, it’s ok.” 

“Why did he do that?” 

“Maybe he was done, and you gave him an out.” 

“I think I know what he must feel like…” 

Brandon squeesed him fiercely, petting his hair like he’d never be able to do that enough, ever. 

“Let’s go to the island, Freak. I … ” Wes let out a little sob. 

“Shhhh. Let me get you home and to bed.” 

“I think I have a headache…” 

Brandon’s stomach clenched. He kissed Wesley on the forehead and smoothed the hair out of his eyes. 

“That’s ok, baby. That’s ok. I just want you home and safe. Are you ok to walk?” 

Wesley looked up at him with glittering eyes. His lip began to quiver as the tears started to spill over his lashes. Brandon seized him up into a fireman’s carry and hustled back down the alley to the car. 


	59. Bad Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurich

Brandon took the long, last drag from his cigarette. The air on the balcony was crisp and helped calm him slightly. He had panicked when he’d gone to get Wesley and saw him zoned out and withdrawn. Wesley had never looked like that before and he hoped he’d never see him look like that again. 

Wesley refused all contact with him, curling up into a ball on the bed and crying while Brandon just shook. He felt something rising in him he hadn’t felt for a very long time and he became even more frightened. He knew what was beginning and could not risk all the progress he’d made so far. The call to Dr. Gustav had been painful but necessary. Once he’d managed that, he realised Wesley had been right. They needed time away from death and blood or they’d both crack, to hell with Pekwarsky’s schedule. He made quick arrangements to have their things moved and stuffed a few necessaries in a holdall. He’d worked too long and hard to have his illness overwhelm him again and he loved Wesley far too hard to see him destroyed by demons that were within his power to eradicate. 

His phone rang. Brandon flicked the stub of the cigarette away, eyes automatically returning to Wesley. He was still sobbing on the bed. A quick swipe of the thumb and the phone was at his ear. 

“Yes?” 

A babble of rapid fire French let him know everything had been set and the plane was ready. All that remained was collecting Wesley and getting him on the plane. 

“Merci. S’il vous plaît nous attendre à l’aéroport. Nous allons bientôt arriver.” 

Brandon ended the call then hit a shortcut number. It rang twice. 

“Mr. Sullivan?” 

“Dr. Gustav. We will be leaving for the island in an hour. Will you meet us there or will we be expecting you later?” 

“I will meet you there. I’m actually en route now.” Brandon sighed in relief. 

“Thank you Doctor. I’m afraid I’m this close to freaking out. It will be a huge relief to see you. And I think Wesley may be ready for you to try to help him now.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. On both accounts. I will see you soon.” 

“Thank you again.” 

He ended the call and came in from the balcony. His eyes were burning from the smoke and lack of sleep but he didn’t want to close them. He didn’t want to blink for fear of what could happen. He slid his hand over his belly and shivered. His skin felt like it was too small and too hot. That simple touch had got him half hard and his mind fogging in the wrong way. He had to get them both out of here. 

“Wes, baby. We need to go.” 

The sedative was the same one he’d used the first time on Wesley, all those months ago. Wesley just lay there and let him cover his face with the cloth. He looked as if he hoped he’d die. Brandon’s blood went cold as he slipped his hands under Wesley’s arms and hauled his limp form up. 


	60. A little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hideaway

It was cooler inside the bar, not that it was actually cool though. Wesley hadn't got used to the overwhelming heat of the island yet, although Brandon seemed to be adjusting fairly well. There he sat, smiling and perky in his khakis and white polo, looking all cool and tasty and shit. 

"Come here, little virgin. I have a nice drink waiting for you," Brandon waved him over with a large grin and an appreciative look. 

Wesley went hotter and chewed his lip. His freak laughed out loud as Wesley walked up next to him. 

"stooop..." Wesley pouted, punching Brandon on the arm. 

Brandon ignored him and grabbed him around the waist, blowing a raspberry on the back of his neck. 

"You have a one track mind, Wesley. One of your better qualities." 

Wesley flipped him the bird and Brandon grabbed his hand, licking along the proffered finger. Wesley's breath caught. Brandon twisted Wesley's wrist a bit to kiss his palm, then placed his fingers around the glass of beer that awaited. 

"Drink up, my little virgin." 

"Shhhhhh..." 

"Not a single person in here speaks English. Don't be embarrassed." 

"I'm not, it's just..." 

Brandon raised an eyebrow while Wesley shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's just, that's private..." he whispered. 

"Ohhh..." Brandon's eyes lit with understanding. "I'm so sorry Wes. I thought you were embarrassed." 

"No... but then I always think you're embarrassed by me. I could never be embarrassed by you." 

"There is nothing about you that I could ever be embarrassed by. You are perfect." Brandon ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm glad you told me." 

"It gets me all... " Wesley made a broad set of gestures that got Brandon laughing. "And that's for private." 

"Yes, I see your point. I may need reminding from time to time, Is that ok?" 

Wesley nodded and took a drink. He was sure he was red all over again, but Brandon just looked at him fondly. He smiled and took hold of his freak's hand. 

———— 


	61. A Valentine's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York

"Freak?" 

Brandon looked out over the river without speaking. 

"You ok?" 

Wesley didn’t know what to think. Brandon had surprised him; already naked and ready when Wesley had come back, but it had been frantic and silent. It was never silent. He shifted onto hs belly and stared at the long line of his love’s back. A back still glistening with sweat. He swore he could hear it slide over Brandon’s skin. 

"Freak, you’re scaring me…" 

The silence quivered in the air for another beat before being cracked by broken sob. Wesley scrambled out of bed to drape himself over Brandon’s back. 

"What’s wrong? Come on freak, tell me. Please be ok. Tell me what I have to do to make it ok…" 

Brandon’s fingers wrapped around Wesley’s and gently squeesed. 

"I’m sorry, baby. It’s just… " 

Wesley’s blood ran cold. His ears began to ring and he could feel his pulse starting to pound heavily in his ears. 

"Just what?" Wesley whispered. 

"I want you forever, baby. It’s legal here. Say you’ll do it." 

"What the fuck are you talking about." Wesley shifted around to look into Brandon’s eyes. They were rimmed with red but very clear. Clearer than he’d ever seen before. 

"We’re getting maried." 

Wesley blinked. 

"Ok. But I’m not wearing some dress, cause you’re the freak, not me. And I want a nice ring. We got cash so don’t cheap out on it. I’m expensive, you fuck." 

Brandon laughed even as the tears rolled down his cheeks. 

\---------- 

end 2015


	62. A Trip to Worth St.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York

I liked this suit so I told him that on the big day he had to wear it. I wasn't going to wear a tux. That's just stupid. Even I know you don't wear a tux in the daylight unless you're dragging yourself home from the night before or you're a doorman and I'm not doing either. I'm standing on a line at Worth Street and staring at more cops than I ever really wanted to see at close quarters. The Freak made me leave everything at the apartment because he didn't want to deal with the alarms and all those freakin cops interrupting our day. I only agreed because if there were that many cops, I could get a gun off one of them quick enough if I needed one. I think he just hates how they 'ruin the line of my suit'.

"There she is."

The Freak elbowed me and pointed to a really pretty black girl who was grinning and waving at us. He motioned her over and I got a little spike of jealousy as they embraced. She was squeaking excitedly and jumping up and down with him. I scowled.

"Hi, I'm Wesley."

Brandon was laughing and wiping the frown off my face with his thumb. She was laughing too and hugged me hard.

"I'm Marianne. I'm so excited to meet you!"

"Hi. Thanks for helping out."

"Oh you're welcome, sweetie. I'm so excited for you two."

She clapped her hands together and hugged Brandon again. I was trying not to frown but I could tell she'd had him and it was making me jealous.

"Wesley, baby. Smile!"

There was the Freak's evil phone of doom again. This was the second one because he'd reached the picture limit on the other one. All of them had been of me. I liked that a lot. He'd got me one too and while mine was mostly work stuff, I did have a bunch of him. Mostly smiling. He had a great smile. Most of the time it meant sex. I'm down with that.

"Gibson and Sullivan!"

The office drone called out our names and waved us up. Brandon smiled so hard I just had to snap one to enjoy later.

———


	63. Wesley on the High Line

"Freak..." Wesley smiled broadly as Brandon snapped another photo. "Stop taking pictures of my ass!" 

"Certainly not. Your arse is a work of art. Look here again!" 

Wesley arched around, twisting to show off his hips and belly. The breeze was moving his outer shirt aside, so he stuffed his thumb into his back pocket to keep it back. Brandon liked him in those tight t shirts so he figured he'd give up an eye full. 

"I can see your nipples" 

"You are such a pig," Wesley laughed. 

Brandon snorted at him and chuckled as he stowed his camera away. He slithered up behind Wesley, trapping him between his own body and the railings. Wesley leaned his head back against Brandon's shoulder and sighed happily. 

"This is nice." 

"It is." 

Brandon took up Wesley's hand and rubbed his thumb over the ring. 

"Let's go for dinner. You're getting quite burned and if I start to rub sun creme into your delicious skin, we know what will happen." 

"Yeah and even Manhattan isn't progressive enough for that. At least not in public." 

"We could claim to be shooting a film." 

"Seriously, you need to stop going on tumblr. Those people are giving you ideas." 

Brandon just laughed and kissed him on the back of the neck. 

"Come on, little virgin, Lets get something to eat, then have each other for dessert." 

"Works for me." 

Wesley slipped from Brandon's arms and took his hand. 

———————— 


	64. Who calls a place 'Smile'??

The place for the meet was called "the Smile". That pissed off Wesley from the get go. It was a thousand fucking degrees out and smiling was about the last thing he was wanting to do. He bolted down the steps and into the cool darkness of the obviously closed restaurant and took off his sunglasses. 

He could see three of them. The one was seated behind one of the small dining tables, the other two in positions behind. There should have been more but he didn't think there were. Maybe that Paul guy didn't tell them exactly what had gone down. It had to have been kinda humiliating for him, so he guessed the report had been a bit less precise than it should have been. Still three of them was a nod. 

"You must be Wesley. Hi I'm Kenneth." 

The guy was smarmy. Wesley immediately disliked him. He also disliked the woman who was at his shoulder. Well not exactly disliked, but was wary. She looked through him, kinda like Fox used to, and he didn't like it. He didn't like her, he didn't like that dorky guy who was trying to look tough behind her. 

"Yeah, hi." He crossed his arms and smirked when he saw Kenneth and the dorky guy flinch. The woman didn't. She just watched him. 

"Right, yes. Well Wesley I have a little business proposition for you. My associate in Dublin may have mentioned it." 

Wesley just glared. This was the guy who tried to have Brandon kidnapped so he'd do their dirty work for them. Dicks. Maybe he should just eliminate them. They weren't Fraternity but... 

"Your reputation has preceded you, Wesley. We understand that your time is valuable, so I'll get to the point. We have a small problem with this woman. I think she might be someone of interest to you." 

Kenneth slid the photo across the table and smiled his smarmy smile. Wesley finally broke down and approached near enough to see. He was royally fucked now. It was Diamond and to say she was of interest was an understatement. He said nothing but the frown tugging at his lips was probably enough for them to work on. 

"We have full intelligence here, " Kenneth tapped on a large envelope, "And I'm sure we can negotiate an agreeable remuneration package. My only requirement is that one of my people is present with you for the entirety of the contract." 

"Shit." 

Now what was he going to do? 

———————— 


	65. Wesley is not smiling

Wesley stomped out of "the Smile". He was unhappy with the heat, the deal, Kenneth and his little minions, the lack of Brandon and shit in general. He flipped open his phone and hit the autodial for Brandon. It only took one ring until he answered. 

"Freak?" 

"Yes, little virgin." 

"Good news and bad." 

"That doesn't sound so good darling." 

"It fucking isn't. It was that asshole who sent your twin. And no, I didn't just kill him so you don't have to worry about that..." Wesley paused at the amused chuckle. 

"I had full confidence in you, darling. I know you wouldn't kill him until _after_ the business was settled." 

Wesley snorted as he squinted against the glare. It was so bright and hot he almost wished he was back in Morocco. At least they had fountains all over. 

"Yeah, well it was hard to hold back. He's slimy. So, the good news is, he's got the goods on Diamond." Wesley chewed his lip at Brandon's sharp inhalation. Not that he blamed his freak in any way. "The bad news is the shit we have to do to get those goods." 

"Please come home now and tell me everything." 

"I'm in the cab now..." Wesley waved frantically as he trotted to the street. It seemed everyone was going somewhere at the same time. 

"It's all right, little virgin... I'm alright. Just as soon as, yeah?" 

Finally, one stopped. Wesley ripped the door open and flung himself in. He barked out the address as he slammed the door. 

"I'm in, I won't be long, I promise. Do you want to stay on the phone?" 

There was just a beat where Wesley thought Brandon would say yes. He was afraid Brandon would say yes. If he said yes, Wesley didn't know what he'd do. 

"No baby, I'm ok. I just need you here." 

"I'm coming." 

Wesley smiled at the little snicker. He could relax a little now. 

"Not like that..." he laughed. 

"Not until you get here, little virgin." Brandon chuckled. "I'll be upstairs. Everything is locked. I just need... I'll be upstairs." 

"I'll call and knock. You'll know who it is." 

"I always know when it's you, darling. Hurry back." 

———————— 


	66. Wesley runs Home

The cab was stopped in traffic, again. Why was everyone fucking out today? They were only a few blocks from the apartment. Fuck all of it, he'd run. 

"This is fine... Let me out here..." 

Wesley tossed bills at the driver and flew out of the cab. He fished his phone out and hit the redial. His heart was pounding by ring number three. Finally Brandon answered. 

"Are you here?" 

"I'm here freak. Are you ok?" he was breathless and starting to go into overdrive. 

"I'm ok, little virgin. It was just a blip. I'm ok." 

"Blip my ass," Wesley panted. After what Diamond had done... 

"I'm serious." 

Wesley was too scared to believe him. He ran full tilt, still clutching the phone, until he reached their door. He held up his phone and the doorman nodded, reaching for the intercom as Wesley threw himself into the elevator. 

"I'm coming up... " 

"Wesley, I'm ok now. It was... It was just, well ... she's here isn't she?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, freak, but I won't fail this time," he banged on the door of the elevator, kicking it for being slow. "Shit... come onnn." 

"I've heard that before. And here's the doorman ringing." 

Finally the elevator dinged open and he charged out, running down the hall to their door. He banged out a pattern on the metal and it came open. Brandon was there and looked mussed but safe. Wesley kicked the door shut then threw himself into Brandon's arms. 

"I'll kill her this time, I swear. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Wesley held on like it was his last day on earth. 

"Shhhh it's fine. We're fine." 

Brandon stroked his hair and squeesed back. 

———————— 


	67. Small disagreement

  


"Wesley, I'm afraid you'll have to..." 

Wesley just continued to stare. He sat wound in a tight ball on the sofa and looked sour. 

"Wesley. I'm serious." 

"No way." 

Brandon sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He leaned forward to make his case. 

"Baby, there's no other way." 

"There's always another way." 

"It's not like I want to do it either, but I can't see an aternative." 

"No." 

"You'll be nearby, won't you?" 

"You are not doing this." 

"Little virgin, if it means you get this bitch done... " 

"No." 

"Wes..." 

"No. Not after what she did to you. Not for anything. No." 

"Even if I promise she won't see me?" Brandon cajoled, making eyes at Wesley. 

"No." 

"Wes, it'll be an in and out job." 

"I'd make a joke about that being your favorite kind, but it's not funny right now." 

Brandon sighed and sat back, fingers nervously picking at his trouser leg. 

"If she shows herself, they'll kill her." 

"No. I don't care who has what sighted up, just no." 

Brandon licked his lips and leaned forward again, elbow on knees. 

"I know you don't trust them, but I won't ever really be out of their line of sight." 

"No. No... Are you forgetting I could swirl a bullet around a corner where you'd never see me? She can do that too." 

Wesley's chin was beginning to tremble. The thought of Diamond putting a finger on Brandon again gave him hives. 

"But I told you, she won't be there. It's only a stop and drop." 

"I'm giving Kenneth a piece of my mind." 

Wesley stood and stomped over to grab one of his phones from the desk. The one with the skull and crossbones bandaid on it was for this job. He was regretting the whole business. Even if it did get him to Diamond. 

———————— 


	68. Wesley Misses Brandon

  


Wesley couldn't sleep. Fuck Kenneth, Fuck his deal, Fuck Diamond... fuck them all. His freak was sleeping with some woman and he was alone again. He hated it. He hated them. Well not Brandon, never Brandon. His freak wasn't happy about any of this either, but he had to kill Diamond and these people had what he needed to do it. 

"Fuck..." 

His clothes felt like they were strangling him. He just stared at the ceiling and tried not to cry. He should have felt better that Mallory was with Brandon. But he didn't. If that bitch looked at his freak cross-eyed, he'd kill her, even if she was competent and pretty and nice to them. 

Shit this was impossible. She was in their bed right now. He knew Brandon would let her. Wesley saw the look Brandon had given her. He knew the smile he'd seen. He also knew what Brandon would let her do, if she tried. He sort of wanted to be there for that. And be in on it. And that scared him even more. 

"Fuck, what is going on in my head?" he whined, rolling over onto his stomach. 

His hips were moving as he thought about her and his freak, in the same bed, probably naked. It was a pretty hot picture even if he really didn't want to see it. He moaned a little and pressed down into the sheets, imagining her licking over Brandon's stupid nipples and making him moan and grab her hair. Wesley sobbed a little as he thought about how Brandon would yank her away and shove her onto her back. She'd laugh and wrap her really nice legs around him so he could fuck wildly into her. 

Wesley buried his face in the pillow, trying to ignore the wetness on his cheeks, as he snaked his hand down to get hold of his dick. He was so hard, even thinking about Brandon with someone else would do it. He hadn't been kidding when he told Brandon just looking at him made him hot for it. 

"Shit.. shit..." 

He was humping madly into his own hand, images of both his freak and Mallory fucking like crazy people, giving him that buzz of forbidden pleasure. Then his brain shifted again and he was there, between them, moaning as they bit and clawed into his skin. Then they were both in her, Brandon kissing him over her shoulder and Mallory biting his neck. He came hard, with a startled cry. 

Wesley just lay there, stunned. He didn't even roll out of the wetspot. It took him a few moments to realise his phone was ringing. 

"Hello?" 

"You sound breathless, little virgin. Did I interrupt?" 

"Fuck you..." Wesley sobbed, "You can't fuck her if I'm not in on it." 

"Do what?" Brandon laughed. "Oh Wesley, baby, don't get upset. She is hot but ... no... it's not like that. She might like you, I think, but I don't know if I could let her have you." 

"No?" Wesley sniffed. 

"No... delightful as the spectacle would be, I don't think so." 

Wesley sobbed again as he laughed. 

"I'm so lonely," he whispered. 

Wesley didn't like being away from Brandon, especially at night. He hadn't thought it was this bad though. 

"I'm sorry little virgin, I miss you too. I don't like not having you in my arms. It makes my head come up with all sorts of things." 

"Mine too." 

"Rest easy, Wes. I'll sneak away to see you tomorrow. Or I'll try to hold out till then, at least." 

"Okay..." 

"Try to sleep, baby. I know it's hard." 

"Well. not right now it isn't..." 

"You naughty little virgin." 

Brandon laughed and snorted. He'd been so loud Wesley could hear a door open and someone asking if he was alright. So she wasn't in bed with him after all. He felt really stupid now but it was enough to put his mind at ease. He yawned a little as Brandon finally stopped laughing. 

"Sleep tight Wesley." 

"You too, Freak." 

He shut the phone and rolled off the wet spot, finally able to let his eyes close.

———————— 


	69. Small disagreement - the morning after

  
  


His dreams had been jumbled, vivid and wildly sexual. A slick hot mouth on him, making him gasp breathlessly. Long, delicate fingers touching him, probing in and teasing. So good; Good enough to pull a loud moan from him. 

Wesley's eyes snapped open. 

The bed was warm and smelled of Brandon and sex. The sex part he understood after last night's phone call and wank, but the Brandon part confused him. He was supposed to still be home. 

Wesley's hands came up to pull down the covers when he was swallowed down far enough to make his toes curl. He arched his hips into it, fingers curling around the edge of the blanket and eyes closing again in bliss. 

"ohhhh Freak...." he sighed, eyes closing as he relaxed into Brandon's grip. He wasn't home. He was here, with Wesley. "oh my God..." 

Brandon shoved Wesley's hips flat and bobbed his head more quickly. The blankets made a wooshing sound as his head moved. Wesley clawed at the blankets, gasping and panting, as the pleasure mounted. Brandon's chuckle as he sucked nearly drove Wesley over the edge. Nearly, but not quite. Brandon pulled back until Wesley could only feel Brandon's mouth around the tip of his dick. Just resting there like time had stopped. He quivered waiting for Brandon to do something, anything. It was beginning to feel like years. 

Wesley tried to buck up, whimpering, but Brandon forced his thighs down without letting go of Wesley's dick. Suddenly, he began to suckle at the head, lightly at first, almost teasing. As Wesley began to writhe, he went harder. The muscles in Wesley's belly started to flutter, and blood pounded in his ears. He wriggled helplessly as the pressure in his balls grew with each suck. He felt like he was going to explode. 

"Fuck, Freak... fuck... ohmygod, I wannna come... please... please...." Wesley sobbed. 

Long, strong fingers gripped him firmly, squeesing and stroking until Wesley was thrashing. He flung the covers back and grabbed Brandon's hair. 

"ohmygod..." 

Brandon's eyes were glittering with mirth and lust. He winked as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked down every last drop of Wesley's screaming orgasm. 

———————— 


	70. Lurking outside

  


Wesley could see Brandon from the sidewalk. Everything looked ok inside and a quick scan of the surrounding area showed no immediate threat. Still, it was Diamond's building and Wesley was close to panic having to watch Brandon go in. 

'Stay calm, stay calm… she's not there… Mallory promised she's not there…' 

Wesley repeated this to himself continually as he paced putside the building. He wasn't surprised when Mallory came up to him, but he was surprised when she dragged him into a full body clinch and kissed him breathless. It definitely shocked Wesley out of his obsessive reverie. 

"The fuck?" he croaked, eyes round. 

"You were scaring people Wes… So I figured it was time for who you were waiting for to show up." 

She grabbed his ass and squeezed, rubbing her thumb over his lip. Wesley felt himself go very hot. She smiled at him as her eyes flicked up and down. Wesley squirmed under her scrutiny. He was getting hot with more than embarrassment. 

"Come on Wes." 

Mallory slipped her arm around him and herded him down the street. 

———————— 


	71. Mallory

She marched him along like she had a plan. Wesley was still too distracted over Brandon to pay much attention though.

"Where are we going?" 

"Shush."

Wes looked around and it seemed fairly deserted. He spotted a small hand written sign duct taped to a telephone pole. It said "holding" with an arrow. Mallory dragged him into the church basement with a matching sign on the side door. The bored kid sitting at the entrance pointed up without looking at them. Wes tried to protest a little but she glared and he grew quiet. They went up the indicated stairs, Mallory trying doors until one opened. She peeked in then shoved Wesley through before carefully sliding in and shutting the door. She made a show of locking the door.

"What are you doing..." Wesley stood, befuddled.

Mallory grabbed him by the hair and kissed him before he finished. Wesley struggled in her arms, liking the prospect but very frightened of the reality. They careened about the empty storage room until she had him against the wall and somewhat off balance. She shoved his backpack from his shoulders while her tongue plundered his mouth. His hands scrabbled at her shoulders as she lifted him, making him wrap his legs around her hips. 

"Wait... wait..." he managed to pant before she silenced him with her mouth.

Her hands were pretty large and Wesley made a sort of whine in his throat when she palmed his buttocks. The squeese she gave him made him all kinds of hot, then she gave him a smack and he barely choked back a wail. 

"Wait for what? We both need to expend some energy and my assignment is to keep you out of the way. Seems perfect."

She angled back a bit, taking her hands off Wesley's bottom. He had to grip her all the more tightly with thighs and hands so as not to fall. 

"No... I mean... "

There was her mouth again, cutting off his reply. He could feel her fingers working on the button of his trousers and he flushed hot. He didn't want this, really, but he was so hard now he didn't know what he really wanted. When she shifted to chewing under his jaw, Wesley tried to speak but only little gasping sobs seemed to come out. He needed to get a grip. 

"No... Stop... Come onnn stop..."

Wesley shifted in her arms, but she was holding him too high to get his feet to the floor. That pissed him off enough to get him moving. He shoved his heels to the insides of her knees as he pushed. She didn't let go. They crumpled down, rolling along the floor. She was laughing, like his freak and it was more than a little creepy. 

"Get off..." he panted, wriggling for some sort of purchase.

He shifted his hand to control her pinkie finger and it did make her let go of his cheek but she still had a good grip on his hair and used it. She jerked him to his knees then pulled until he went sprawling on the floor.

"That's right little man. Show me what you've got!" she growled. 

Wesley's eyes went big. The deja vu was entirely too much. Everything slowed to a crawl as he barely stopped himself from giving her a throat strike, but he still gave her a good shot to the side of the head and it stunned her enough to let go. He quickly rolled out of her reach and towards the door. He snatched up his pack as he fumbled with his zip. She tackled him around the knees and brought them both to the ground. She easily pulled herself over him, pinning him down with her weight balanced above his knees. She had both his wrists in her hands and grinned up at him from where her chin rested on his belly.

"I have a message for you. Brandon told me I should say this if you seemed reluctant. 'One freebie as payback for Paris, little virgin'. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah..." Wesley swallowed. He didn't want payback, even though he did sort of really want her. Even with permission, he just... he couldn't. He couldn't. "It does. But I can't."

She rubbed her cheek along his zip. He moaned. 

"You want to."

"I do. Please stop... please..."

She rubbed again, her chin pressing along his stiff length. He whined and tried to wriggle away. 

"Please..." He quivered his lip at her and let his eyes go big. It was even easier when it wasn't an act. Mallory chewed her lip for a moment then let go of his wrists.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you two were... together..."

She slid away and stood, holding out her hand to give Wesley a hand up. Wesley took it and let her pull him up with ease. She was really strong. It would have been a lot of fun to let her knock him around but not without his freak. It always had to be them first.

"Yeah... " He hadn't worn his ring. Not for work, even though Brandon wore his. "Brandon's ring isn't for show."

"I'm sorry." She pulled him into a gentle hug. "I didn't know. It wasn't in the file."

He smiled weakly at her. 

"It wouldn't be. We only did it like a week ago... It's a long story. Just... Well I would have. But I can't. But I like you. I hope you aren't angry."

"I'm only a little angry I didn't get to have you. But I'll live." She winked at him and they both laughed a little. "Now I understand why you're frantic. I'm sorry I pushed things."

"It's ok. He told you to, didn't he? He knew I liked you. He was trying to be nice to me. He likes being nice to me."

Mallory just squeesed his hand and smiled. She straightened his hair and settled his backpack onto his shoulders, then kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go back to HQ. You'll worry less when you see all the monitoring."

Wesley nodded, feeling nothing but relief and gratitude. Mallory was good. And now she understood and would help. Maybe they could hire her later on. She didn't belong with these idiots, they'd only screw her over.

———————— 


	72. Dinner Clothes and a Mirror

Brandon loved seeing Wesley in a dinner clothes. He was growing easier with wearing them lately, but he still had the nervous edge. The edge that meant he still needed Brandon the be at his side. As grown up as Wesley was getting, he was still completely unable to do up his tie. Brandon didn’t care whether he was faking it or not. He loved this part of the evening and intended to enjoy it fully. 

“Ready to be done up?” 

He bent to run his tongue along the back of Wesley’s neck. 

“Do that again and our clothes will end up on the floor.” 

Brandon chuckled and started sucking a lovely. red mark on the the chewy juncture of Wesley’s neck and solid shoulder. He tasted very nice, the orange soap he liked added nicely to the regular spicy nature of his skin. He came back to himself when Wesley moaned, grabbing at the hair he’d been trying to fix. 

“Shit, freak…” 

“I’m sorry little virgin, but you taste so nice.” 

“You aren’t sorry… nngghhhh… seriously I’ll be all hard and it’ll ruin the line of your Armani…” 

Brandon slid his hand around the fine wool of the perfectly fitting Armani suit he’d picked out for Wesley. He snaked his hand along Wesley’s hip, then down to palm the nice erection that was forming. 

“Freeeeeeeak…” 

Wesley melted against him, his eyes, closed and his mouth gone slack. 

“Yes, baby. I’m sorry. We do need to get moving.” 

Reluctantly he slid his hand back up, along Wesley’s shirt front and he took hold of the ends of Wesley’s tie. 

———————— 


	73. Sitting on the ground

  


Wesley found himself a fairly quiet spot and sat down to check on his freak's progress. Kenneth's people had access to some wild satellite eyes and he sent all the logins and info to Pekwarsky so they could find some folks able to make sure they kept this sort of capability. The eyes were so good he could literally watch his freak, all hot and sharp in one of his high end asshole like suits, walking down 7th Avenue. He switched the views and saw how Kenneth had placed his people around Brandon. Mallory was near enough that he could relax and breathe. When he was sure that Brandon was safely in the building he scrambled up and headed off to his sniper's nest on 23rd. Diamond would get hers, and big time. 

————————


	74. Smirking at the Gala

Brandon did like the slight scruff. Much more than he let Wesley know. He especially liked it when Wesley was in a suit. Without the scruff, his little virgin looked just that. While that had it’s charms, Brandon liked his little predator even more. Wesley had matured in their time together. While he was still far too innocent in some things, you didn’t eliminate cells of fellow assassins cross several continents and not get some hard edges. 

And what delicious hard edges they were. He was sure of himself now, as he never had been. Confident. Beautiful with his hard earned inner strength. He made faces into Brandon’s camera now, instead of hiding. Naughty faces that promised fun later on. There was the quick snap of the iPhone and Brandon had another naughty smirk to enjoy forever. 

The promise of that smirk, however, he’d collect on after this tedious gala. And that couldn’t happen soon enough. 

———————— 


	75. The Meeting

Wesley tromped through the congestion of midtown with his head down and his nerves high. He'd been antsy all day, like something was about to happen and maybe not for the better. He shifted his pack to sit more comfortably, thankful for the steadying weight of the machine pistol and the police issue glock. He only knew Brandon was safely ensconced in their apartment and he was close to Diamond's last known building of record. The straps of the pack squeaked against the leather of his jacket like a warning. He shoved his way to the side of a building and pulled out his phone. This was his work phone, faceless and empty. He punched in a number and waited. 

"Wesley? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Freak... nothing. I just wanted to hear you." 

As soothing as Brandon's voice was to him, he felt himself getting more and more agitated. 

"Bollocks. Something's wrong. I know it." 

"I think the showdown is imminent. I've felt weird all day. My skin is crawling now... " 

"Wesley, please be careful. Please?" 

"Always. I love you, Freak. I think whatever this is will be over soon... the fuck?" 

Wesley blinked from the flash. He stood face to face with a tall, blonde woman who was grinning at him in a way that said she knew far too much about him and what he was up to. He flipped the phone closed, his other hand had already been halfway towards her when the flash had gone off, overdrive having been established in one frightening, adrenaline fueled kick. The bad news was that she moved with equal speed. Wesley knew who this was now. Diamond. He bared his teeth and lunged. 

———————— 


	76. The sidewalk

Wesley skidded to a halt as the creep in the black suit grabbed him. He turned, time slowing, to take in the whole of his assailant. Only slightly taller, thinner, fast, curl of wire behind his ear for his earpiece, strike coming in from the right. Wesley blocked it and went in for an elbow strike. 

"I don't have time for this!" He screamed, flinging the man aside to the combined gasps of the nearby pedestrians. 

He heard the wail of sirens getting closer as he whirled to escape. Black suit was there again, trying for a grab. He didn't know who this guy belonged to. Diamond's people would be trying to kill him. This guy was trying to grab. He didn't bother to think about it, he simply pushed the man aside and turned to speed off. What he didn't expect was the small woman. She seized him by the hair, yelling. He turned and belted her in the nose without a second thought. She flew backwards onto the sidewalk clutching her face. 

"I'm sorry!" he cried out as he pelted down the sidewalk, dancing quickly between pedestrians as he made for the brownstone he'd seen Diamond enter. 

———————— 


	77. Decoy

"Ok Bitch, you're dead now." 

Even as he said it, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Wesley flung himself to his left and rolled up, his gun spitting a bullet right between her eyes. A decoy, he should have known. He moved at blinding speed through the room, bullets kicking up splinters as he dodged the window where he now knew Diamond was sighting through. He lurched one way then threw himself bodily down the hall stairs before the first bullets embedded themselves in the wall plaster. 

"Fuck.. fuck fuck!" Wesley was screaming as he barreled out the door and back onto the crowded pavement. 

He didn't give a shit if anyone else got hurt, as long as he could still move forward. He jumped the low brick wall and made a bee line for the house she had to be in. He could hear someone running down the steps in the house. He barely cleared a hedge, it's branches grabbing at him like fingers, holding him back. He swore and snapped everything in his path. He would not let Brandon down. He would get her no matter what. 

He broke through to the front of the house to squealing tires. He sighted the car and shot, flattening the right rear. He sprinted towards it, both guns up. he saw the door open and shot four times, skidding to a halt. He threw himself onto the trunk right after he felt the bullets hit his thigh and shoulder. He allowed himself to cry out but not slow, the pain clearing his head from his breathlessness. He slid across the trunk and pulled open the other rear door. 

Their weapons were touching, tip to tip. This was definitely Diamond. Her eyes were a flat, cold blue, devoid of all feeling. Wesley refused to blink, committing ever line, every plane of her face to memory. 

"Bye bye baby. Say hello to your delicious boyfriend for me." 

She grinned as she tapped the driver. Wesley knew this was his last chance. He was sorry he'd never get to see Brandon again but she wasn't ever going to lay a hand on his Freak again. He squeesed the trigger so quickly it almost shocked him. 

"bye baby..." he whispered as he felt a bullet crease through the skin of his scalp. 

———————— 


	78. Frightend Brandon

It was quiet and empty. They'd told him to act normal… but how could he do that without Wesley there? Wesley not right next to him was the exact opposite of normal. It had only been two days, but Brandon had not slept in those two days. Any sound at the door had him running to it screaming Wesley's name. He just stared out the window of their flat at night until the emptiness grew too oppressive to bear, then he’d go for a quick run. Their doorman wondered what was going on but held himself back from asking. Even when Brandon came back, the dried tears obvious. 

———————— 


	79. Mallory Arrives

  


Brandon's phone finally rang. He seized it up instantly. 

"Baby where are you?" 

His heart sank when it wasn't Wesley. 

"Brandon? This is Kenneth." 

"Where the fuck is he?" 

"Now Brandon..." 

"Don't give me that shit. Where. Is. He." 

Brandon began pacing, eyeing the guns Wesley had littered around their flat. They were tempting but he couldn't. Then his eye settled on the glass knife he'd got for Wesley in Paris. That he could do. 

"I'm afraid I've got some business causing me a bit of..." 

"I don't give a fuck. Where is Wesley?" 

"Well, Brandon, the thing is, I'm not certain." 

"WHAT!" 

"He's not in the recovery house where we'd taken him. And..." 

"Recovery? RECOVERY? What the hell is going on?" 

Brandon nearly crushed the phone, his grip gone white knuckle tight. He rushed to the bedroom and pulled out the emergency bag Wesley always had prepared and began checking through it. 

"Well there was a small incident and we had ..." 

"Fuck that, you bastard. WHERE IS HE?" 

His voice reverberated off the walls as he shouted into the phone. It took him a moment to realise there was knocking at the door. By reflex he came out of the bedroom and went to the door. 

"Brandon? Please be there. Are you there?" 

He was shocked to hear Mallory. He closed the phone while Kenneth was still speaking and quickly unlocked the door. 

"Mallory!" He flung open the door and gasped. 

Mallory pushed in carrying Wesley. He was limp and unconscious. Brandon's brain refused to work for a minute. She kicked the door closed and hustled in past him, jostling him alert. 

"Bathroom?" she barked. 

Brandon ran towards the bedroom and pointed towards their bath. He began pulling wax blocks from the emergency bag as she carried Wesley past. He concentrated on breathing. Panic wouldn't help either of them. He could hear the water running and tried to stay calm. If she brought him here, he was still alive. As long as he was alive... He took two blocks and made his way in. 

This was worse than Paris. At least there he was moving. Here, here he was limp. Limp and so very white. His hands were shaking as he stared. He felt the bricks being removed but he couldn't care. He crumpled down to the floor and grabbed Wesley's hand. 

"He's stable, just. I stole him out of the safe house." 

"Kenneth wouldn't tell me what happened. Or where he was. Jesus..." 

"Shhhh it'll be fine. Just hold him, he needs it." 

Brandon's fingers trailed over the bruises and gunshot wounds. So many. So many in one small man. The tears just rushed out. He didn't bother to try and stop them. 

"Hold it together Brandon. You can, I know you can." 

He barely heard her over the rhythmic scraping of her knife. 

"I can... I will... here let me test the water, it has to be just right." 

He roused himself to work. They'd gone over how to do the wax many times. Wes hadn't been happy until Brandon could do it in his sleep practically. He fell into that zone now. Water tested, check. Wax properly shredded, check. He began undoing Wesley's shoelaces and clothes. Wesley insisted it made no difference but Brandon felt that shoes and clothes soaked up wax without contributing to the healing so he started removing. Wesley's favourite boots came off. They'd be ruined now. He gently rolled down his socks, tossing them into the corner. He undid Wesley's belt and zip, sliding down the bloodied trousers. He steeled himself for the damage but even being prepared was no help. Two jagged and messy holes in his beautiful thigh. They looked clean at least. Mallory eased him out of the trousers and tossed them next to the socks. She gently patted his good leg then proceeded to cut his v neck away. He had another hole in his right shoulder and another lower down by his stomach. He didn't want to think about what might have been hit. As he smoothed Wesley's hair back he saw the blood all over his face. There was a long gash over his ear and the right side of his beautiful face was black from blood and bruising. Brandon had to force himself to breathe. 

"Jesus..." he gasped. 

"It's ok, It's ok...They cleaned him up a bit at the safe house. It looks worse than it is. At least for him." she kept her voice even and soothing. Brandon wasn't buying it all but he felt calmer. "I didn't want to leave him there. Something bad has gone down with Kenneth. Do not trust Kenneth. Whatever you do, do not tell him where you are. When Wes comes to, get the both of you out of here until I contact you. Ok?" 

"What's happened..." 

"I'll tell you if I make it out. If I don't, it's better you have no idea, ok? But thanks for the heads up on Paul." 

Brandon nodded as she spoke. It was all to much to take in but he nodded anyway. 

"Come on the water's ready, Let's get him settled." 

The tub was more than large enough for both him and Wesley to stretch out in so they quickly and carefully positioned him so only his mouth and nose were above the wax line. Mallory closed the tap and stepped away from the tub. Brandon kissed Wesley's forehead and stood. He felt Mallory's hands and let her guide him to sit on the toilet. 

"Brandon, do you hear me?" 

He nodded, but his eyes did not leave Wesley. 

"Brandon, I have to head upstate. There was a problem in Barcelona and a problem with Paul. I need to get underground. You may not see me for a bit, ok? Are you ok to stay with Wes?" 

He nodded again. 

"Ok good. Wish me luck." 

"There's cash in the right side night table. Take it. And one of Wes' work phones if you need it. Take anything you need." 

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek. 

He grabbed her hand as she stood. 

"Please be safe. Come back and stay here with us. ok?" 

"I might take you up on that. He'll be fine. He has you." 

The tears welled in Brandon's eyes again but he smiled at her. 

"Thank you Mallory. I don't know how I can repay you." 

"I'm sure I'll come up with something." 

She grinned at him and left him with Wesley. 

———————— 


	80. Ding Dong

"You bitch… are done. Totally done. You knew not to touch him, but you did." 

Wesley shouldered his way into the room, casually negating the two guards to either side of her. Fuck Pekwarsky, fuck her. He was ending this and now. He raised his weapon in one blinding sweep. 

"Pekwarsky wants me alive little mouse." 

She looked at him with disdain, like he was some lesser thing. 

"He's not the boss of me." 

Wesley's lip curled back, baring his teeth. He might be a mouse, but this mouse knew how to roar. He put a bullet between her eyes without a second thought. The look of complete shock on her face made everything utterly worthwhile. That and the fact that she'd never threaten Brandon again. He watched with terrifying glee as she slumped lifeless to the ground. He took out his phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Brandon before stuffing the gun back in his pocket and looking around for an exit. The giant pane of glass before him looked out onto the Metropolitan bulding. 

"Yeah. I can make that." 

He ran his fingers through the unruly waves of his hair and trotted down the hall to the elevator. He set his back to the wall and took several deep breaths. He could easily call up his overdrive now, no outside help needed. He inhaled again, feeling the power surge through his veins as he pushed off the elevator doors and hurtled down the hallway. 

\----------  
end 2013 


End file.
